Stargate Secrets
by Tempus1
Summary: SG-1 Highlander Crossover. Every one has secrets most are not this profound. Methos,Daniel,Sam,Jack and the rest of the gang pull a few skeletons out of their closets as they seek out a possible Ancient Space Station Colony Ship. Rated PG13 for frankness
1. Section One

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Stargate Universe nor those of the Highlander universe those belong to other entities whom I would beseech to look favorably on this humble work of mine. The concepts involved in these two separate television shows do not belong to me either. The story I have written however does. This story may not be posted on any pay site or in any way shape or form make any profit for anyone (I know I'm not making a thing from it)

Review Response: I have made some adjustments to the first three chapters here and would like to take this opportunity to thank those who have reviewed this story so far.

MsJonyReb… thank you for your support you have brought to my attention some discontinuity and lack of explanation this will be rectified shortly in the 4th section

Quick-demon…well blessed be you got it in one! Also should note that due to the fact of who is immortal I am struggling with how to explain a few things thanks for your review more to come shortly!

manic … you may be right I think I have dug myself in to a hole. But I do promise more good flash backs to come.

Village Mystic … to you I owe the most thanks for pointing out some major errors in not only my work but in my thinking. I had honestly thought I had corrected and completed section three but oops I think I lost some data somewhere and ended up posting a previous version of that chapter. Again thank you I hope to have more and better works up soon.

SG1-Fanfic…Thanks but as I was saying above I may be digging my own literary grave on this one we will see what my muse is saying later on though.

And now… dum dum dum da!!!!

Stargate

Secrets

Section One

Day 1 0830hrs

Colonel Samantha Carter sat on a rock in the midday suns. She watched some birds fly overhead. They had been here for hours and not a sign of any humanoid life but that was ok with her. The sky was pink the suns were warm and the foliage was a pleasant shade of green with minor splotches of aqua here and there. All in all it wasn't really a bad place.

'I could get used to this' she thought as she watched her companions at their tasks ' It really is quite nice here and so far no one is shooting at us.'

Now and then whe would catch site of Teal'c doing a minor recon of the surrounding area. It was a large hilly meadow for a couple of miles around and you could see him top a hill here and there and then disappear into the small valleys. She had gotten all the samples she needed already and now was simply watching over their camp and more importantly keeping Daniel out of trouble.

Dr. Daniel Jackson was doing his favorite thing, that is to say he was ankle deep in dust and over his head in what he believed to be ancient writings. He was amazed at the quality of the carvings. It was a good find. At least it would be a good find once he translated the text and as usual he had to move quickly. Snapping photos with his digital camera, Daniel tried to make sense of the writings he had found. They were like nothing he had ever seen before well, almost nothing. There was a very very slim chance that they were a derivative of an ancient form of ancient. He based this solely on his intuition. He had ascended and descended and still could not remember much from that time. He put down his digital camera and picked up the camcorder he carried with him. The kind that uses the little high 8 tapes. The ones that always seem to run out just when you need them the most? "Damned 30 minute tapes" Dr. Jackson mumbled through clenched teeth "you would think that the United States government would invest in better equipment or something with a longer tape." He had begun to film the wall that the writings were on when the camcorder beeped and shut down. He Quickly changed the battery as he did so he noticed only 2 minuets of tape left. "Come ON!!" he shouted at the camera. "Why me." He began to fumble through his pack and picked up another tape. "Now maybe I can get this done." He was a little calmer now.

"Daniel Jackson is there any way I might assist you?" Teal'c had wandered by at just that very moment and seen Daniel's distress.

"Not unless you have a tape stretcher Teal'c" Daniel smiled as he fitted the tape into the slot on the camera.

"Tape stretcher Daniel Jackson? "Teal'c said with his usual enthused curiosity. "I do not believe I am familiar with any such device known as a..."

Just then the Stargate came to life and they scrambled for cover. Teal'c and Sam took flanking positions on either side of the gate while Daniel hid behind whatever he could find and began to quickly pack his camera away. Once he was finished with that task he pulled out his zat and covered the gate.

"SG-1, this is General O'Neill." The radio crackled to life. "I need SG-1 back at base, understood?"

"Understood General SG-1 returning to base." Colonel Carter stated after she keyed her Mike. "All right people time to pack up let's move". The gate shut down with the end of the radio transmission. Samantha began to gather her equipment and pack up, as did the others.

Daniel was packing his belongings up making sure he had every item. Too many times he had not had the time to be as careful as he was now and had often left equipment behind in the field. His care this time turned up something unusual. "Sam, look at this." Daniel motioned to his feet at a shining object that rested there in the dust. He gently picked it up as Colonel Carter stepped over. "Wow, you know how rare it is to find an artifact in an area like this? Never before have I found something this close to a Stargate." Daniel examined the object closer it was gold with what appeared to be Topaz inlaid in the center and looked like a pendant.

Colonel Samantha Carter gently took the object from Daniel "it doesn't feel go'uld, but it's pretty though." She handed it back to Daniel "come on we have to go the general is going to be pissed if we are late." She started toward the gate as Teal'c dialed the D. H. D.

The Stargate came to life first erupting and then settled in to a shimmering pool of blue. Taking one last look around her Colonel Samantha Carter stepped through the gate followed by Daniel Jackson as Teal'c brought up the rear.

Day 1 0800hrs

General Jack O'Neill sat at his desk in his office drinking coffee and reviewing paperwork for the week. Jack was just starting to think how pleasant the morning was and how he was beginning to feel at home in his new job. Then of course the klaxon's started sounding and he immediately made his way to the command center over the gate room.

"Sir unscheduled incoming wormhole" after a pause the technician, continued, "Sir, we are receiving a GDO code signal, it's the tok'ra Sir."

"Well let them in, I didn't order pancakes for breakfast." Jack quipped as he wondered what the hell was so important that the tok'ra would stop by and pay them a visit. He had the distinct feeling that this was not a social call.

The technician quickly palmed the lock for the iris and soon the gate ramp was host to three figures. Seeing as how one of them was a very oddly dressed Jacob Carter/ Selmak Jack put a little more effort in his immediate exit from the control room than he normally would.

Having started for the gate room floor when he recognized Jacob it was only a moment that they waited before he greeted them. "Well if it isn't the local tok'ra breakfast club. What can we do for you to day gentlemen? " Jack noticed that the looks on their faces were stern and solemn. Jacob/Selmak he recognizes the other two he did not.

"Jack May I introduce to you two of my fellow Tok'ra Orna/Wejet" he motioned to the tall Amazonian woman to his left.

"Jack O'Neill nice to meet you Orna and you as well Wejet" Jack nodded his head slightly.

"And this " Jacob turned slightly to his right "is Calvin/Vrool"

"A pleasure" jack said with his best 'cant you see I'm happy?' smile. "So I guess this is not a social call?"

"I only wish it was Jack, but unfortunately not" Jacob said as he approached Jack to shake his hand "it's always good to see you again General" he put the little more emphasis on the word General and a slight smile to convey congratulations at the rise in rank. "Selmak is anxious to get to the briefing room. Jack this is important. "

"All right gentlemen right this way" Jack said as he led them up the stairs and into the conference room "please be seated". Jack took a seat at the head of the table and waited for Selmak to begin.

The tok'ra looked at one another briefly. Jacobs head bowed slightly before Selmak using Jacobs body began to speak "Jacob is most correct we do have a pressing matter but first let me say congratulations on your promotion O'Neill as one warrior to another I believe it was well earned." As Jack gave his thanks and motioned them to continue the other tok'ra acknowledge their agreement with a nod.

"There has been a buildup of go uld activity in the last week and we don't know why." Vrool said shrugging Calvin's shoulders

"The only thing we can figure is that the change in command structure here at the SGC may have something to do with it." Wejet added.

"I don't understand." Jack said. "How would the change in command structure cause the go'uld to step up their activity?" Jack remained his normal stoic self but in his mind he was rapidly putting together possibilities. The tok'ra did not visit lightly or share information either for that matter. This Jack knew all too well.

"I don't know Jack. But once we learned of the go'uld activity we began to look for a cause. Its got us really puzzled because we couldn't find one." Jacob took over again. "So we began to review seemingly nonrelated data to find a possible connection."

"When Jacob and I learned of your promotion we though we were on to something." Selmak took over once more.

"Ok look I'm not trying to be rude here, but can just one of you tell me what is going on?" Jack said in confusion.

Jacob looked in to space for a moment then began to speak. "Sorry Jack we often forget what it is like for others to hold a conversation with us. Hell we have enough trouble on our own." Jacob smiled apologetically at him. "We want to know the reason. If it is then how did they know about the change in command status no SG team has been in contact with the go'uld or any of their forces since you took command." Jacob said leaving jack to hopefully figure it out.

"I don't think I like where you are going with this." Jack was quickly eliminating the possibilities. "That leaves only a few options for that information to get out and I know I didn't send them a post card."

"We were thinking the same thing. Though with you and your team being the ones thwarting them at every turn we cant exactly figure out why they would think they could take you on."

"I'm just hoping its me they think they are taking on." Jack said half to himself. "I don't know how we will fix this leak but we will. Is that all or is there more?" He looked at Jacob.

"No. That was all actually." Jacob said surprised at how quickly the meeting had gone.

"So how much time do you have before you have to leave?" Jack asked.

"Well we had planed on another hour at least." Came Calvin's tenor voice.

Jack stood up "Can I interest you in some breakfast?"

They looked nervously from one to another until much to the dismay of his four companions and Selmak Jacob Grinned and accepted Jacks offer. It had been a while since he had a good home-style meal even if it was only military chow. "Sure Jack we would love to. It's been a while since I had a good meal."

"Well Gentlemen and Lady right this way." Jack motioned them to follow him as he led them out of the briefing room.

"So how is Sam?" Jacob asked as he followed Jack to the base mess hall.

"She's doing fine. You did get the message that she is a colonel now right?"

"Yes. I will have to leave her a note telling her how proud of her I am." Jacob started. "We are of her." Selmak finished.

'Jacob I feel the same pride you do for Samantha's promotion' Selmak said privately

'I know Sel but old habits die hard. I will try to do better to keep in mind it is us and not me ok?' Jacob was genuinely sorry

'It's Alright my tauri love. I know it's difficult for you when you are back on earth. Old memories and old habits come back so easily.' Selmak soothed Jacobs self condemnation with a wave of caring and understanding.

'Thanks Sel.' Jacob regained his pace to run smack dab in to Jack.

"Are you O.K.?" Jack inquired after he kept them both from falling.

"Sorry Jack we are find just talking with Selmak that's all." Jacob apologized.

They were having Pancakes that morning and hash browns, eggs and bacon, as well as fresh fruit in the mess hall that morning. Jacob companions were pleasantly surprised at how good the food was. They each commented as to the things they seemed to like the most. Calvin would comment that he loved the Sweetness of the oranges and Vrool would talk about the slightly less sweet watermelon. He would only eat it after he cut out the sweet center and discarded the seeds.

Jack knew Jacob would probably not get back to earth for quite some time and at the rate he was eating the fresh fruit he was going to gorge himself. "If you will excuse me for just a second I see something that needs attending to" Jack stood up and walked over to one of the airmen behind the serving line. As he approached one of the servers the man came to attention. In a hushed voice and with a stern expression Jack began to speak privately to him. "Airman Rogerson I want you to do a little acting for me and then run an errand. Shh.." Jack saw the man start to ask a question." First off act like I am chewing you out over your job here at the breakfast line." The Airman immediately got a terrorized look on his face and began nodding profusely. " Good. Second I want you to go to the food storeroom and pull a case of fresh fruit, a case of coffee, and combine a half case of sugar and creamer. I want them delivered to the duty officer outside the gate room with instructions to have them loaded on a cart and be ready to leave when out guests do. Is that clear?" jack watched the man nod. "Good and then I want you to place a request for a week off the dates to be of your choosing in my mailbox. Ah ah ah don't smile and ruin the wonderful job you are doing." Jack scolded. "Now play along" Jack stepped back suddenly and in a clear voice dripping with disgust "Airman you are dismissed!" just then the Mess hall supervisor stepped out to see what was going on and Jack waved him over and quietly spoke to him " nothing is wrong go back to what you were doing" then in a louder voice. "Well I should say you need to fix it." Jack stepped menacingly closer and whispered "spread the word though that Airman Rogers is on a special assignment form me and he in no way did anything wrong, now act pissed and go back in there".

Jack returned to the table and sat down still keeping up his act. "Sorry bout that, anybody want some more?" After receiving negative responses he stood and escorted his guest out of the mess hall. Jack inquired if there was anything else he could do for his guest. Having received a negative response Jack escorted his guests back to the gate room where he notice the crates had been delivered just as he had instructed. "Well it's been a pleasure Jacob/Selmak, Calvin/Vrool and Orna/Wejet." He smiled and nodded at Jacobs companions.and watched as the gate was dialed.

"What's all this Jack?" Jacob asked surprised at seeing the crates on the ramp.

"Oh just a little present to keep you from getting too homesick." Jack smiled. He watched them leave with their goodies and returned to the command room to recall SG-1.

Day 1 0930hrs

SG 1 stepped through the Stargate and was immediately greeted by General O'Neill.

"So Colonel how did everything go?" Jack said suggestively "I take it Danny didn't get into any trouble?"

"No Jack I didn't get into any trouble thank you. I don't always get into trouble you know." Daniel Jackson said a little miffed at Jack's comment. Though even he knew that most of the time they were bailing him out of trouble or bailing themselves out of trouble he had gotten them into with his archeological curiosities.

"Greetings O'Neill all went well" Teal'c said with his best smile. "For our next mission Daniel Jackson has requested I requisition a 'Tape Stretcher' for his camcorder"

Colonel Carter just smiled.

"OK campers I need to see everyone in the briefing room as soon as you been checked out in the Infirmary." Jack said as he turned to leave.

Things at SGC were not quite the same since General Hammond left and everyone was feeling a little homesick. Though they tried to keep themselves busy to cover up the loss it was slow going. SG-1 was trying to cope with two losses. Not only had General Hammond been reassigned to the Prometheus and Made Director of Home Planet Security but Colonel Jack O'Neill had been promoted to General and was no longer one of their team. Colonel Samantha Carter was at times feeling a little inadequate to the job. Eventually SG-1 would have to pick a fourth team member but for now they were doing fine with just three. It was not that they hadn't considered other personnel to fill the empty space. None of the other personnel it seemed could fill the void of trust and friendship they once shared with Jack. It was true Jack really hadn't changed but his duties made it nearly impossible for him to hang with them.

Day 1 1030hrs

After their brief visit to the infirmary SG 1 arrived at the briefing room each taking their accustomed seats.

Jack O'Neill whom they all knew and respected for his adherence to the military dress code arrived shortly wearing a pullover shirt khaki pants and sneakers. Topping all this was his fishing hat. Ignoring the incredulous looks and stares of his friends and former team members Jack presented his military ID and in a calm quiet voice began to give orders.

"Don't talk to anyone don't explain yourselves" Jack raised a finger at their curious looks. "Trust me. I want you in civilian clothes in 15 minutes meet me at the local golf course, we have a spot reserved at noon under Murray." And with that Jack turned on his heel and walked out.

"Well that was certainly odd" Daniel stated the obvious " Did that seem odd to anyone else?"

"Daniel Jackson I concur that was most as you say odd" Teal'c confirmed.

After it became obvious no answers were forthcoming. Sam Daniel and Teal'c simply shrugged and headed for the lockers. There were soon out of the base and on their way to the golf course in Sam's car.

Arriving at the golf course less than an hour from the time Jack left they found Jack sitting in golf cart with four bags of clubs and a cooler full of sodas. He motioned them to take seats on the golf cart and they began to move toward the first tee.

Day 1 1130hrs

"Jack what's going on? "Daniel asked. "I don't play golf"

"Yes O'Neill this is very strange, Can you now explain what is happening?" Came Teal'c's earnest statement and question.

"Relax to kiddies. Just act normal and I will explain." Jack pulled up to the first tee and began choosing a club. "Well aren't you going to join me?" Jack asked as he noticed his companions' lack of enthusiasm. Slowly they began to gather clubs each choosing the same type that Jack had. "I have just had a meeting with Jacob. And friends." He paused " we are here because there is not safe." Jack began to tee up his ball and took a couple of practice swings. "It has been suggested that we have an uninvited guest at SGC. Since I know you are the only ones I can trust. We are going to play nine holes of golf kick around a few ideas and then we are going to go back there and keep an eye out for our uninvited guest." Jack Swung at his ball causing it to go neatly down the course toward the flag.

"If what to say is true O'Neill it is indeed a very serious situation" Teal'c placed his ball on the tee and in imitation of Jack took a practice swing. He then stepped up to the ball and swung his club causing the ball to follow Jack's but landed closer to the hole. Teal'c looked at Jack's astonished face and inquired "it is the goal to place the ball in the little hole is it not O'Neill? "

Daniel teed up and Jack just nodded. After Daniel sliced badly it was Sam's turn. Sam teed up her ball and took a couple of practice swings. Then without hesitation she stood over her ball and with the confidence of any golf pro took her swing sending little white sphere downrange. Jack commented that she was better than Daniel but not as good as him the wind brought her ball back onto the green and it rolled right into the hole. The others just stood there with looks of shock and amazement as Sam just smiled. "Well it is just physics you know." She said as they prepared to move closer to the hole.

The game went well a little too well for Sam Jack thought. In all the time he had known her she never mentioned having had any interest in golf. For Daniel and Teal'c it was another matter. Daniel gave up after the third hole and Teal'c matched Jack stroke for stroke. When he was asked where he learned to play golf he replied that on his last leave Daniel had taken him to what was called a video arcade and they had a game called golf masters. In the end it turned out that Sam had beaten Jack by eight strokes. Thoroughly infuriating him. In fact Jack refused to talk to her for an hour after returning to the base.

Day 1 1530hrs

Upon returning Daniel went immediately to his lab and began to process the photos and video recordings that he had taken. It was all pretty untranslatable with the exception of a few characters here and there. As he was unloading his gear and sorting the data he came across the pendant again. Now that he had a few minutes to examine it unrushed by impending danger or military protocol it somehow looked familiar. He couldn't place exactly where he had seen anything similar before. He had seen jewelry before in fact most styles of jewelry regarding a simple oval pendant with a stone setting in the center were common throughout many cultures. Even present-day inhabitants of earth made similar jewelry. The style was considered pleasing to the eye and soothing. There wasn't anything special about the metals or the stone and Sam had said she could feel nothing from it. He said it down on the counter and began to study the photos and the rubbings he had made of the wall.

Three hours later Daniel was still caught up in his work when there was a knock on his door. He straightened from his leaning position and looked toward the door to see Sam standing there with a smile on her face. "How long have you been standing there watching me?" Daniel asked. Sam just shrugged and entered the room.

"It was getting close to dinner and I was wondering what you were doing. How goes the translation?" Sam knew that Daniel left uninterrupted would forget eating and other nice pleasantries such as sleep and bathroom breaks. She herself had done the same in the past.

"Well so far I haven't been able to translate more than a few characters here and there. It is going to take some time." Daniel said as he moved toward the pendant he sat on the counter "I don't know why Sam but this is familiar to me and I can't think of in the reason why it should be." Daniel picked up the pendant and examined at closer. "I know I have seen this before. Even though it looks plain and simple I think this means something it's like a thought on the edge of my mind but it won't come into the light." Daniel handed to pendant to Sam.

Sam took the pendant from Daniel and looked at closely. She had seen many like it in the past and even some closer to the present. It was a fairly common design and didn't ring a bell. She indicated so with a slight shake of her head and raised shoulders. "well how about we get something to eat and you can think about it later?" She said as she handed the pendant acted Daniel and he placed in back on the counter.

"That sounds good I didn't realize how hungry I was, I'm sure it will come to me later." Said Daniel as he grabbed his jacket and followed Sam out the door.

Dinner was normal fare at the mess Hall. Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c who had come in late sat at a table and enjoyed each other's company as they satisfied their hunger and thirst. As usual Daniel had spaced out. What was not usual however was the extent to which he spaced out leaning back in his chair staring into space he lost his balance and fell flat on his ass. After a brief laughing session by his friends and several offers for help Daniel picked himself up off the floor and returned his chair to its rightful place. He began to space out again and suddenly came back to focus. "I know where I've seen that pendant before!" Daniel exclaimed and hurried out the door to his lab. Sam and Teal'c just looked at each other and smiled.

They were just finishing their meal when Daniel popped his head back in the mess hall door and asked that they meet him in the briefing room. Teal'c and Sam just looked at each other and followed.

Day 1 1900hrs

General Jack O'Neill sitting in his now unaccustomed place at the head of the briefing table watched as a very excited Daniel Jackson and less so Teal'c and Sam entered the briefing room. "Daniel you looked like you've just found another lost City."

"Not quite Jack but maybe something close. Let me get right to the point on our last mission I found this pendant" Daniel handed Jack to pendant and waited a he examined it. "I know it looks like an ordinary pendant of a common style but ever since I got back to the base and began examining it I realized it looked familiar. I had seen it or another just like it before. I just couldn't remember where that is until my memory was jarred..." Daniel paused as peels of laughter rang out in the briefing room and waited for things to quite down. "Once I remember where I had seen it before I started to look at the text from the wall and realized that it too looked familiar." Jack began to show his impatience so Daniel continued faster "when I was in school I had a college buddy that had pendant just like this one. It wasn't anything special or flashy and never really caught anyone's attention. But now that I've found this pendant it brought my time with him back to mind." Daniel watched jack tense. "Bear with me please. During my time at school I became friends with this person we shared a common interest in ancient civilizations and ancient languages his name is Adam Pearson. Dr. Adam Pearson at present im sure. One day we were sorting through a stack of his personal notes trying to find a paper on ancient Celtic writing. It was at that time I stumbled upon a notebook he had in his possession with the same type of writing that was on the wall. When I had seen it I asked him what it was and he told me he wasn't quite sure what to call it. He could translate it he didn't have much of a sample"

"Daniel is this going somewhere? Somewhere important I hope?" Jack was beginning to lose his concentration and failed utterly to see where this was going.

"Jack here is where it gets important I went back to my translations I quickly scanned over the rubbings and the photos and I had taken. I can't translate much Jack but if it says what I think it says then we could be looking at a very great find. One that could rival Atlantis."

"Daniel what exactly is this great big find what is so important? Please tell me using plain English?"

"A space station Jack. But I don't know if I'm right I don't have the material to translate this wall. I don't know how to go about it but I would like to find out if my old professor is still around and if he could help in any way." Daniel looked at Jack pleadingly like a child in a candy store asking if he can have 10 more cents so that he can get that giant all-day sucker.

"Carter what is your take on all of this?" Jack looked at Sam.

"Well Sir I don't know what to say but I trust Daniel and if Daniel thinks it might be important it would be worth a try Sir." Sam thought for a moment. "And Sir it would be a good idea to send a team back and get more data perhaps a purely scientific collection team?" She was thinking more along the lines of an astronomical observation team as the planet was in a binary star system.

"OK so far I agree this warrants more investigation. Here's what I want you to do. Daniel, Teal'c go see if you can find this Dr. Pierson. Sam I want you to take SG-4 and SG-16 through the gate SG-16 will handle the collection of more data and get the other team going on exploring the surrounding area. Check in every hour on the hour. Dismissed."

With that they headed off to their tasks. The security leak was beginning to bother Jack. He needed to keep this secret if Daniel really could produce a space station from the ancient's writings. Jack sat back in his chair at the table and considered his options. He could lock down the base and scan the entire thing for Go'uld technology. That would undoubtedly alert the Go'uld That their spy was known. He thought better of it and called the one person he trusted to help. This was going to take more than just him to pull it off.

He returned to his office and picked up the red phone. "This is General O'Neill I need to speak to the president. Yes I will hold." Jack sat back in his chair and waited. Finally he heard a voice on the other end of the phone.

" Jack, Always good to hear from you. At least I hope it's good this time" came the voice of the leader of the free world.

Jack straightened in his chair, funny how simply talking to the commander and chief over the phone made you want to be at attention. " Well sir I can say this, so far it's not beyond salvaging. Mr. President I need to arrange a Meeting with General Hammond and Sir. It's important. I would not call you on a trivial matter."

"Well Jack is it important enough to bring him all the way back here?" He could here the presidents concern over the request and answered affirmative. "I take it you have a cold war type problem? Since you are being rather cryptic?" again Jack answered Affirmative. "Hey I'm getting good at this stuff we should play this game more often heh heh. Ok jack you got it he will contact you as soon as he gets in the neighborhood."

" Thank you sir. I appreciate your trust in me." Jack was relieved that the president was so perceptive. They said Goodbye and Jack let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

End of Day 1 2000hrs


	2. Section Two

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Stargate Universe nor those of the Highlander universe those belong to other entities whom I would beseech to look favorably on this humble work of mine. The concepts involved in these two separate television shows do not belong to me either. The story I have written however does. This story may not be posted on any pay site or in any way shape or form make any profit for anyone (I know Im not making a thing from it)

Review Response: I have made some adjustments to the first three chapters here and would like to take this opportunity to thank those who have reviewed this story so far.

MsJonyReb… thank you for your support you have brought to my attention some discontinuity and lack of explanation this will be rectified shortly in the 4th section

Quick-demon…well blessed be you got it in one! Also should note that due to the fact of who is immortal I am struggleing with how to explain a few things thanks for your review more to come shortly!

manic … you may be right I think I have dug myself in to a hole. But I do promise more good flash backs to come.

Village Mystic … to you I owe the most thanks for pointing out some major errors in not only my work but in my thinking I had honestly thought I had corrected and completed section three but oops I think I lost some data somewhere and ended up posting a previous version of that chapter. Again thank you I hope to have more and better works up soon.

SG1-Fanfic…Thanks but as I was saying above I may be digging my own literary grave on this one we will see what my muse is saying later on though.

And now….. dum dum dum da!!!!

Stargate

Secrets

Section Two

Day 2 0600hrs EST

Behind the moon there was a room surrounded by other rooms. The special thing about this particular room was not so much its location as what was inside. This room contained the one thing no other room in this Galexy held. General George Hammond Director of Earth's Department of Home Planet Security. George was a very wise kind and powerful man. He was also quite asleep. He was tossing and turning muttering incoherent phrases when very suddenly he was awakened. "General, sorry to wake you sir but the CnC is on the line for you." The Airman said after rapping on the door to the generals quarters.

"I will be there momentarily, let him know I'm on my way." General Hammond was up and dressed quicker than one would have thought possible for a man his age. He made his way to the bridge of the Promethius and sat down. "Patch me in please." he directed he communications officer.

"George, How are you?" The president's face came on the screen. He was smiling and there was a twinkle to his eyes.

"I am well Mr. President. Though I would be flattered that you would spend what this call is costing to check my health I take it that's not the case?" Hammond smiled back at the leader of the free world.

"Well George you are correct as usual. I am here to pass on a special request from a friend of ours." The president face turned a little more serious. "Now its got me extremely curious what could be going on at the SGC. George I need you back here on the next flight. When you arrive contact General Jack O'Neill and meet with him for lunch somewhere."

"Mr President am I to assume I am being recalled for a lunch date?" George Searched the face of the man he had grown to admire in the short time he was in the White House.

"Consider it a Special Request George, He asked me to trust him and said it was important." With those simple words the CnC conveyed a sense of ominous foreboding that General Hammond could not ignore.

"I'm hoping with your help whatever has Jack so worried will get fixed."

"Understood sir I'm on my way." Much more uneasy and definitely more awake he said his farewells to the President and returned to his quarters to pack duffel.

George was puzzled. There was not a situation he could think of that would cause Jack to ask so crypticaly for assistance. 'Unless he's under survalence' George thought suddenly 'but then He was the commander of the SGC he was not without power' He would just have to find out when he got there.

Day 2 1000hrs

Adam Pierson sat on the porch of his apartment in Seacouver. He was reading a newspaper and taking random pulls on his beer. It was a long neck bottle with one of those funky stopper things on it rather than a cap. It was a Saturday and all of his normal correspondence was finished. He had settled his bank accounts and read a few of his closest friends E-mails. Most of which he had sent a reply to. He was just about to christen the day as being uneventful but good when as luck would have it that phrase suddenly did not apply.

As he leaned forward in his rocking chair and lowered the butt end of his beer bottle he came face to face with none other than Dr.Daniel Jackson. This of course was in truth one of the last things he ever thought he would see on this particular day. He had never expected to see his recently deceased friend again. His reaction to seeing his not so dead recently deceased friend was then a very normal one. He promptly spit up the large mouthful of beer he was about to swallow.

"I didn't know you had a drinking problem Dr. Pierson. At least I wasn't aware of it last time we got together." Daniel said sarcastically as he wiped off his glasses and scrubbed his face with his sleeve. This left him beer soaked in not only the front quarter but on the arms as well.

"Damn it Daniel don't you sneak up on me like that, I thought you had dropped off the face of the planet or something!" Adam Said in Babylonian. "To top it all off arent you dead?" Adam watched daniels mout open and close in indignation a few times. "So what brings you to my doorstep on this previously uneventful day?" He switched to English.

" Well it certainly wasn't to get a beer shower. Do you have a towel?" Daniel said a little upset.

Meanwhile Tel'c in the guise of Murray could not help but chuckle.

"Come on in Danny I think I can at least get you something dry to wear and then maybe you will enlighten me as to the reason for your visit." Adam led them inside and produced a large sweatshirt for Daniel to wear. As he cleared off the kitchen table for them to sit at. "Here…"

"Murray" Teal'c replied to the unspoken question.

"Murray, Let me take your hat." Adam offered.

"No thank you Dr. Pierson I would rather keep it." Replied Teal'c

"Thank you" Daniel said finally after he had changed in to the dry sweatshirt. "Now on to the reason for my visit." He sat down in one of the offered chairs. "To get to the point I need your help translating something." Daniel removed a rubbing from his briefcase. "It kind of reminds me of the writing in that book of yours that I asked you about years ago in your study."

Adam looked at the rubbing with a keen eye and started to roughly translate it on a napkin.

_Let not … secret…..enimy……vastnesss of heavens…habitat among the stars….._

"Daniel Where did you get this? Is there more?" Adam was now very interested. He looked up from his translations to look at Daniel. It didn't take much to see that Daniel was supprised and worried about what he just translated. 'No that wasn't it' Adam decided 'he's not upset about the translation rather that I now know more than he thinks I should.' Adam decided to play this as a helpful friend. "Look I can see something is bothering you Daniel. What's going on?" he asked.

"I wish I could answer your questions Adam really but I cant." Daniel replied in earnest. "Can you just give me some notes to help me out?" Daniel pleaded.

"Look I just want to know where you got this, this is amazing I would love to study it more" Adam was truly hooked on finishing the rubbing.

Teal'c spoke up "Daniel Jackson I think it best we go now"

Adam looked from Daniel to Murray and back again. He knew Murray was more than he seemed but now he took a better look. 'He was big that was for sure.' What was the rise under the big mans hat? "Murray? Where are you from? And how do you know Daniel?" Yep Something Fishy was definitely going on if it was so important to keep secret writings in a language older than he was. "Ok I really want an explanation here. I have a bad feeling about this. It's like something I should remember but have forgotten. I am going to make this easy for you, I am guessing that this will be blown wide open if I just…" Adam reached out with a lightning fast flip of his hand and Teal'c's hat came off.

"JAFFA!" Adam now in Methos persona upended his kitchen table throwing Teal'c to the floor and Daniel into a corner. Before either could react Adam had a sword at Teal'cs throat. And in perfect Go'uld said "Where is your master Jaffa? Pay attention and answer me or die!"

"Adam! Wait! You don't understand." Daniel shouted "His master is dead and he fights with us against the go'uld." Daniel waited and hoped Adam would listen.

"Daniel you have always been a good friend and I like you but you better have one heluva good explanation and it better be quick." Adam was losing his patience qickly. He stole a glance at Daniel and lowered his blade. Daniel was in mortal fear for his friends life something no go'uld could ever be. 'Go'uld? Jaffa?, what the hell…' He sat down hard on the floor his blade limp in his hand.. He he remembered…

FLASHBACK

"No More false gods!" The people were rebelling. The streets of the city were full. The slaves were freed. The great ship upon the pyramid was taking off as people swarmed at its base.

There were Jaffa left below they were soon slaughtered along with any that were sympathetic to Ra. They were stabbed and beaten with rocks if that is all their attackers had to use. Methos made his way to any Jaffa that was still alive. His sword was drawn and he was in rage. At last there were no more Jaffa to vent their anger on and the people began to disperse.

"To the Gate! To the Gate!" Methos raised his blade and circled his horse. When he had gathered a good sized crowd he led them to the stargate.

Upon entering the Gate chamber under the pymimid they attached ropes to the giant circle and dragged the gate down….

Later he oversaw the stone carvers who made the coverstones and laid them over the gate.

ENDFLASHBACK 

"Adam? Adam can you hear me?" Daniel began to worry for his one time college buddy. He nudged him with his foot. He jumped back as Adam came back to reality."I've been calling you for the last two minuets you kinda spaced out."

"Looks like we both have some explaining to do Danny. But I don't think this is the best place for it. Please take me back to where you got that " Adam pointed to the Rubbing now in the floor amid the smashed table and chairs. "It was through the Chapa, ai wasn't it?" he caught Daniel's involentary nod. "Just tell me Truly..Are They Back?"

The last was said with fear and Hatred beyond Daniels comprehension. "No Adam They are not and we " he motioned to Tea'c and himself "and others would like to keep it that way. Adam I have to make some phone calls Promise me you will stay with Teal'c and not attack him." As Adam nodded Daniel stepped out to use his cell phone.

Daniel dialed his cellphone and waited. So much had happened in the last few minutes that Daniel was struggling to collect his thoughts. What would he tell Jack? One thing was for sure Jack was not going to be happy. And there was a bigger mystery here as well. As the operator for the base came on the line Daniel gave his name and code phrase and immediately requested to speak with general O'Neill.

"Is everything alright Daniel? I wasn't expecting a call from you for a while." Jack waited patiently for Daniel to give him what he felt would be bad news.

"Jack lets just say there have been some interesting developments and leave it at that for now. I will be returning to the base shortly with Dr. Pearson. I think you're going to want to talk with him." Daniel said. He was hoping his voice was communicating the seriousness of the situation.

"Are you sure that is nesicary?" Jack asked. The last thing he wanted to do right now was let more unknowns into the whole situation.

"Jack I know you don't want to do this but you NEED to do this. Trust me You are Really going to want to hear Dr. Pierson out." Daniel was using the same tone he had used on Abydos when Jack wanted to follow orders and nuke the area.

"Daniel" Jack asked warningly. 'God if daniel has gone and spilled classified info again I will personaly kill him' Jack thought.

"No Jack before you ask I didn't say anything he figured it out on his own." Daniel replied. 'why do they always think I either cant keep my mouth shut or will get myself hurt or killed. Jesus I'm not that bad.' Daniel was beginning to get pissed at the general idea that he was a fuckup.

"Great that's just what we need, okay Daniel you and Teal'c returned to base. Bring Dr Pierson. I'll see you when you get here." He hung up the phone. Jack was definitely not happy. This would make the umpteenth time that SG-1 had brought back visitors to the base unexpectedly. Jack now understood why Gen. Hammond was often in a foul mood. To tell the truth now that Jack was in the same position he really didn't blame his former supervisor much.

When the phone call disconnected Daniel returned to the kitchen. Adam and Teal'c were now sitting at the kitchen table. They had found new chairs somewhere. The sword Adam had brandished was nowhere in sight. A calm silence had descended over the room. No one had been injured in the outburst earlier but everyone's nerves were rattled. Adam regained his composure and made his way to his refrigerator. He reached in and pulled out a six-pack of beer and offered one to Teal'c and Daniel. Daniel accepted and Teal'c declined. Teal'c instead accepted a canned soda. They sat in silence for a few moments until they had finished their drinks.

"Adam I can't really tell you much more than I've said so far. I can tell you that if you want to know more you are going to have to come with me to Colorado. I am fairly sure your questions will be answered when we get there. I'm hoping my questions will be answered as well. So if you need to call anyone you might do so now and then we can head to the military base near here." Daniel watched to see the reaction Adam would give.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that the military is involved in this but it's still a shock to find that the Stargate has been reopened at all. Do you have any idea how many died to bury that damn thing?" Adam was about to say more than thought better of it. "Sorry Danny" Adam began to make calls on his cellphone explaining to his friends and other acquaintances that he would be out of town for a few days and that he would call when he got back. To most he simply said he was leaving and would be back shortly only two or three needed further explanations. When he was done on the phone he quickly packed a suitcase and returned to the kitchen.

It was amazing at how fast Adam was ready. It was as if he had been packed beforehand. It had hardly been 20 minutes since the outburst. To Daniel it was yet another mystery that he would like to know the answer to. As much as he thought he knew his friend Adam there was clearly more to him than met the eye. Teal'c once again put on his hat and the three made their way to Daniel's rental car. Teal'c took the rear seat while Adam and Daniel the front. There was no talking on the drive to the base and upon arrival transportation had already been arranged by the Cheyenne Mountain base to retrieve their personnel. Adam was curiously quiet during the whole process of boarding the C-130 cargo plane but once they were in the air things slowly began to get back to normal. They tried to talk about current events and archeologicl reaserach but kept running in to walls. They eneded up talking about their college days. The Parties and beer were the main topic of conversation. Teal'c was amazed at the Tauri ability to talk about unimportant things from long ago. He himself remembered many things from his past but most of those were only recounted if there was a lesson to be learned somwhere in them. Daniel and Dr. Pierson however were recounting their drunken escapades and the only lesson Teal'c could find in them was that drinking with Dr. Peirson was something one should avoid. Eventualy they attempted once more to talk about life since college and Daniel gave edited accounts of his actions to Adam and attempted to make casual conversation with his friend. Though it was clear that there was much less to be said in light of recent events this was overlooked by all concerned. During all this time Teal'c said very little and simply observed Adam and Daniel's conversation. Having had time to review in his mind the events of the past few hours Teal'c came to a few well thought out conclusions the first of which being that Adam was a warrior of the first class the second being that Adam was much much more than that and needed careful watching.

Day 2 1400hrs

The trip from the air base to the Cheyenne Mountain complex was uneventful. Gaining access into the Cheyenne Mountain complex turned out to be quite the opposite. Teal'c was immediately given instructions that he was needed elsewhere and headed further in. Adam turned over his IDs to the guard and was escorted by Daniel and Special Forces to a waiting room just inside the base where he was asked to place all items he carried on the table in front of him and was searched. The most surprising item Adam carried was his Ivan Ho broad sword. Before he was Pat searched and before he brought it into view he announced to Daniel that he had a weapon. He explained that had no intention of using it on any present if they would refrain from shooting him when he brought it out and laid it on the table. He then proceeded to draw the Ivan Ho broad sword out of thin air and lay it on the table in front of him. Needless to say the Special Forces personnel were very impressed at his ability to conceal such a large weapon. Once Adam was properly searched and given a visitor tag with the appropriate clearance levels printed on it he was shown further into the base to another waiting room.

Just as he was getting comfortable with the high security military base the door to the waiting room open and in walked a general.

General Jack O'Neill made his way into the waiting room and sat down at the table. He was in his dress uniform, which said quite a bit to those who knew him. After the initial introductions Jack began.

"Dr. Adam Pearson?" Jack began and watched Adam nod. "I am general Jack O'Neill United States Air Force and I understand that we have some talking to do." Jack watched Adam trying to gauge the man before him.

"I wish I could say I was pleased to meet you general." replied Adam "I really don't know you and I don't know the full extent of the situation here. Why don't we start with me giving you a little information and then you give me a little information and will see where we go from there?" Adam waited for Jack to nod and then continued "first, I understand that you have reopened the Stargate. thus far the go'uld have not managed to retake the planet." Adam saw the look of absolute shock cross Jacks face but didn't give him time to just in. "I can see by your expression you really want to know how I know that. I promise I will explain that later. Second, I am aware of what Teal'c is. And third that an artifact discovered through the Stargate has been found with the writing of the ancients upon it. I am also aware that Dr. Daniel Jackson working in whatever capacity with the United States Air Force has sought out my help to translate it. In the translating of this rubbing he presented to me I have discovered it speaks of a space station or orbital colony of the ancients. The rubbing however is incomplete. I assume all of this is classified information?" Jack nodded and despite his better judgement he was beginning to like this mans straight forward attitude. "Rest assured general that any information given in this room and in this base stays with me the only thing I ask in return is that any information I give you stays with you. And to be more clear until we have a better understanding that means with you not your superiors or any other personnel I don't personally approve of." Adam waited for the general to respond.

"For now Dr. Pearson barring any unforeseen circumstances I will agree with you about those terms." Jack waited to see if there was any response. When there was none he continued "would you mind telling me how you came to the information you just told me?"

"As I promised general, is there any chance of a more comfortable setting?" Adam gesture to the bare gray walls around him.

Jack looked at Daniel and then Adam and nodded. "I think that can be arranged." Jack reached in to the duccument case he had brought with him and fished out a Non disclosure form. He sat in front of Adam. "First you sign this and I can se to it.

"Adam read the agreement and signed.

"Very well doctors if you will just follow me." Jack rose from the table and turned toward the door indicating to the Special Forces personnel then they should follow at a reasonable distance. They made their way further down into the base and finally up into the main conference room above the gate room the blast doors were lowered at this time. Jack took his normal seat as he was beginning to think of it at the head of the table. Daniel took his leaving Adam to choose a seat at random. Once everyone was settled all eyes turned to Dr. Pearson and he began.

"I know this is going to sound ridiculous to you but please bear with me. The reason I know about the Stargate and Jaffa and the ancients is that I was there when the gate was buried." Adam studied the blank looks on the faces of his companions. "This information has only just recently been revealed to me from my memory. Up until I saw the symbol of Apophis on the fore head of your Jaffa friend I did not remember anything about the gate. I guess the combination of the ancient writings and the symbol triggered my memory and allowed me to recall those years."

"Are you trying to tell us that you're over 10,000 years old?!" Daniel and Jack said at the same time. The tension level in the room had just risen about 10 points.

"I know it's hard to believe and although I don't have proof of my age I do have proof of the possibility..." Adam began before he was interrupted by klaxons.

"Gentlemen if you'll follow me please." Jack indicated to the Special Forces personnel as well to follow and quickly went to the control room. He was soon informed this was an unscheduled off world activation and that SG 1 was returning with casualties. Jack quickly instructed them to open the iris and called for medical personnel to the gate room. It was then that he noticed the look on Dr. Pearson's face a look of hatred when his eyes rested on the Stargate.

Adam noticed the generals gaze upon him. "Sorry general it's just that that thing caused a lot of people to suffer because of the way it was used."

"Casualties?!" Jack said as it clicked in to place what was going on. It had been a rough day to say the least now people were dying. 'Pleas God don't let it be her.' Jack thought as he watched the event horizon.

Just then Teal'c and SG's 1 and 3 stepped through the gate bearing a stretcher. On it the form of Col. Samantha Carter could be made out beneath the dirt and blood. Dr. Jackson and Gen. O'Neill rushed into the gate room.

"What happened!" Jack demanded.

"Col. Carter was repelling down a cliff to set up some equipment when a sharp rock cut her line. She fell several hundred feet to the base of the cliff." Teal'c reported barely able to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"Doctor! I need a doctor over here NOW! Jack yelled as he rushed to Carter's side.

Adam watched the commotion from the control room with interest. As a stretcher was set down on the floor he finaly got a unobstructed view of its occupant. his jaw dropped and he began to make his way to the gate room.

"Sir she's gone." The doctor informed him but Jack wasn't accepting it. 'no noNO'

"Try again." He said

"sir she.." The doctor started.

"It's an order! Do it do you undrestand me." Jack leveled a gaze on the young doctor as he was packing his equipment. The look stopped the Doctor cold.

"Aye Sir." They began again to attempt resisitatoin.

"Sir Its no use. She is gone Genereal." The Doc said after a few more moments of trying.

"I said Try Again.!" Jack croaked. 'LIVE ' he willed. But she didn't . she just laid there unmoving lifeless.

"Sir I CANNOT BRING BACK THE DEAD!" The Doctor Shouted at him.

Jack lost it completely. If it were not for the presence of SG 3 the Doctor would have been just as dead as Colonel Carter was now. They had been edging up on him slowly as all his attention was focused on the medical team. Just as he snapped they grabbed him and held him.

"Sir Don't do this. Please General We All Want this not to be but it just is." SG3's CO said.

Jack slowly started to calm down. They had just let him go when he turned to notice Dr. Pierson coming in the Gate room His clothing was a bit messed up.

Adam Had fought his way through all 5 of the marines guarding the gate room. he was not going to be kept from Sam's side. He just hoped she didn't wake up here.

Just as he entered the room all eyes turned to the stretcher as a loud gasp was heard. No one moved or breathe a word as Col. Carter came back to life in front of everyone. Recovering from their shock medical teams quickly went to the Colonel's side and began to perform emergency medical treatment.

"Excuse me but that won't be necessary" Adam said in a loud and clear voice drawing the attention from the stretcher to himself. "If you will just wait a moment I think you will understand." Adam slowly and in the most nonthreatening manner possible made his way to the stretcher's side.

All eyes were on the stretcher and Dr. Pearson when Col. Carter opened her eyes and stared immediately into those of Adam. Regaining her voice the first thing she said was a loud and clear "shit!" This was shortly followed by a "hello old man looks like I've done it again." And she smiled at Adam as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well you've died and revived its not that big of a stretch for you to just get out and walk you know. I would suggest getting some clean and comfortable clothing and then we can go finish the explanations I started when they dragged me hear." Adam/Methos said to Sam had she sat up. Giving her a hand Adam pulled her to her feet and walked her over in front of Jack.

"Young lady you have a lot of explaining to do! I expect to see you in my briefing room in 15 minutes." Jack said in his best father daughter imitation. He then looked around the rest of the room noticing all the eyes on them. "SG 3 and support personnel return to your assigned duties off world everyone else move along there's nothing to see." Jack watched Sam exit the gate room then made his way to his office and had a stout drink. Then he began to Cry.

'I almost lost you today. Hell I did lose you carter' Jack was no longer crying but he might just as well have been. 'I have to get a hold of myself.' Jack finished his drink and started to analize the detailes of the event. 'there has got to be a reason. I'm not sure if I want to know.' Jack looked at the clock and noticed tem minuets had passed. 'oh well I will find out soon enough.'

Fifteen minutes later SG 1 plus Dr. Pierson sat in the briefing room as General O'Neal walked in and sat down.

"I would like to take one mystery at the time, so Dr. Pierson your up." Jack said in a fully no nonsense manner as his eyes poured on to Dr. Pierson as if to burn the answers out of him.

"Very well General as I was saying the reason I know so much about the Stargate is because I helped bury it..." Adam was rudely interrupted by Sam.

"Hold on just a minute there old man you never told me anything about the Stargate what do you mean you helped bury it? For one thing you're not that old." Sam looked questioningly at Adam.

"Well as I was explaining to General O'Neal, it seems Sam I'm older than even I thought. Besides I never claimed to know my age it was everyone else who kept putting a number on me based on my supposed memory. When I saw Teal'c for the first time early today it jarred my memory." Adam responded.

"I hate to interrupt your apparent reunion but I need some answers here people." Jack interrupted

"I think we can answer more questions and give more proof of those answers with a simple demonstration. Samantha if you don't mind." Mythos smirked slightly and waited.

"I agree, but why does it always have to be me?" Sam smirked back at Adam.

"Because my dear mine is in a little room is the entrance to the base." Adam replied smugly. And watched as Sam shook her head slightly and produced from out of nowhere a broad sword.

The blade was similar to Adam's Ivan Ho blade but more Irish in design and slightly lighter. Sam quickly and deftly set it on the table and turned to face Jack. "General what you're about to see should at all costs be kept top secret from even your superiors." Sam grasped the hilt of the sword and turned it so the blade was edged up while it was still lying on the table. "No matter what happens please do not call for medical assistance." And with that Sam slid her palm down the age of the blade slicing deeply the blood flowed freely from her hand as she lifted it for all to see. Blue sparks and flashes of light knitted the wound together at an amazing speed.

"Well Carter considering the display I just saw in the gate room that little demonstration isn't nearly as impressive, but it does get across your point. Where does that leave Dr. Pierson? Jack asked.

"well that leaves him about…" Sam deftly picked up her sword and ran Adam through with the blade "in the same shape I'm in." she watched the shocked look on Adams face. "That was for hiding from me for three hundred years old man. Don't Do IT AGAIN!" sam shouted at Methos.

"General and I'm sure you can imagine why we keep it secret if for no other reason than to avoid the witch hunts that would ensue." Sam said as she again faced Jack. She picked up part of adams coat and wiped off her blade and put it away.

Adam came to with a start. "I deserved that. Im sorry Sam but there were a few people hunting me and anyone I knew was in danger. I didn't want you involved." He sat back down in his chair.

"Well gentleman and it's been a long day. For now here is what we are going to do. First, Col. I want you and Dr. Pierson on P 37428 as soon as you can get geared up to go Dr. Pierson your sword will be returned to you. Teal'c you'll accompany Col. Carter. Second as I understand it Daniel you have some requested leave time?" Jack waited for Daniel to acknowledge. Daniel nodded. "Then you will take your leave Dr. Jackson and return to P. 37428 on your return to the base." Jack looked again at Dr. Pierson and then to Sam." Until I figure out just what the hell is going on here I'm not going to say a word to anyone. That's all people dismissed." Jack paused "and CARTER! We are going to have a long talk when you get back."

Samantha jumped just a little at her name being shouted and nodded her head as she left the room.


	3. Section Three

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Stargate Universe nor those of the Highlander universe those belong to other entities whom I would beseech to look favorably on this humble work of mine. The concepts involved in these two separate television shows do not belong to me either. The story I have written however does. This story may not be posted on any pay site or in any way shape or form make any profit for anyone (I know Im not making a thing from it)

Review Response: I have made some adjustments to the first three chapters here and would like to take this opportunity to thank those who have reviewed this story so far.

MsJonyReb… thank you for your support you have brought to my attention some discontinuity and lack of explanation this will be rectified shortly in the 4th section

Quick-demon…well blessed be you got it in one! Also should note that due to the fact of who is immortal I am struggleing with how to explain a few things thanks for your review more to come shortly!

manic … you may be right I think I have dug myself in to a hole. But I do promise more good flash backs to come.

Village Mystic … to you I owe the most thanks for pointing out some major errors in not only my work but in my thinking I had honestly thought I had corrected and completed section three but oops I think I lost some data somewhere and ended up posting a previous version of that chapter. Again thank you I hope to have more and better works up soon.

SG1-Fanfic…Thanks but as I was saying above I may be digging my own literary grave on this one we will see what my muse is saying later on though.

And now….. dum dum dum da!!!!

Stargate Secrets

Section 3

**Day 3 0545hrs**

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear as the birds made calls across the sky. Daniel woke to their singing. It was 6:15 am. He got in his car and drove to the Denver civilian airfield. After the hour long 60 plus mile trip he pulled up to the main office.

"Hello I am waiting for a single engine prop craft with the tail numbers 3845s. Can you tell me if it has checked in yet?" Daniel asked the radio operator in between calls.

"Already down and in Hangar number 4. Just sign in and you can drive on over. It's the third one on your left." Came hurried reply and then the operator was back to taking calls from air traffic.

Daniel signed in and threw a "Thank you" over his shoulder as he hurried out to his car. He drove over to the hangar. As soon as he had the car stopped out walked Amanda with bags in tow. He hurried to get out of the vehicle and helped her with her bags.

"Sorry I am late I ran in to a little traffic on the way here." He said as he helped her put her bags in the back of his car. Then stooped and gave her a warm hug. "Its been a while I'm glad you could make It." he smiled at her.

"Well I have been looking forward to this for months Daniel I would not have missed it. How are you? Everything going well with your research?" she looked him over assessing his condition. His aura showed signs of high stress a lot of it.

"Yeah things are going pretty well I cant tell you too much as my employers are very hush hush type people" Daniel smiled as he held open her door for her. She got in and they drove back to the office where she paid for the plane storage and landing fees. With Amanda once more in the car they made their way out of the airfield and began the journey to Colorado Springs. As the miles ticked by they began to talk about the things that had happened in each of their lives since their last meeting. When Amanda began to ask more questions about his work and research the stress level in his aura went through the roof.

"Daniel what are you doing that is causing you so much stress? Its realy not healthy for you." Amanda was genuinly concerned for him.

"At the moment you are." Daniel snaped at her. "Sorry that was both so true and so wrong of me to say."

"Pull over to the side of the road." She said a little upset. " Daniel I am your friend and I am your teacher. Right now I am worried about you. You never used to keep secrets from me." She told him with a look of concern.

" I realy cant talk about it. Please don't ask me more. Amanda I understand you care but If I talk about it I lose my job and a lot more." Daniel was very insistant.

"I am a bit angry with you right now. You know you can trust me yet for some reason you wont and that hurts Daniel." She got out of the car and sat on the bank by the road. She could see Daniel was very upset over this issue.

Daniel pulled himself together and tried to figure out what he would tell her. He couldn't tell her the whole truth. So he sat there until she came back and sat down in the passenger seat and started to watch him.

"Sorry I of all the subjects to pic to talk about that is the one I can tell you the least about. I really need this weekend and I really want you to be here with me for it." Daniel was much more calm now and he noticed she was as well. He was glad things had not gotten blown out of proportion and hoped she would drop the subject of his work. Gods new there was far too much stress in his life this week because of it.

She looked at him. He was sincere she thought. "Ok I suggest we start over." she began. "I really want to be here this weekend and we have not held circle together for quite some time."

"I think we should get you settled in at my place and let you get some rest. After that we will see where we stand." Daniel said as he began to pull back on to the highway.

It did not take long to get back to his home. As they pulled in to his driveway he thought about the plants and shrubs he had grown around his home. The trees around his back yard would finally provide the perfect privacy area. Also he was glad he had taken time alone to work on his sanctuary. The circle he had laid with stones was a fine compliment to his garden. The altar stone was standing proudly in the east/center of the circle. The quarter Stones defining the four cardinal directions of the compass were brightly polished and each of a different type. A path led in to the circle from the southwest. Next to the circle was his garden a round area where he had built a retaining wall and filled it with fertile soil. This was where he grew his herbs and some berries. Across the main circle area from the garden he had constructed a fire pit and benches. The benches consisted of hardwood logs split in half with peg legs anchored in holes in the bottom with the flat sides at the top. These were polished smooth for comfort.

None of this of course was visible from the front of the house where they pulled up and parked. They grabbed the bags and Daniel led her in to the house and showed her to the guest room. It was only 9:30 am and they had plenty of time to prepare for their evening. The first thing they both did was get a couple of hours sleep.

Amanda awoke at 11:30 and began to get ready. The first thing she did was to take a nice hot shower and wash herself with sage soap. She then put on some sweat pants and a T shirt. By this time Daniel was already up and moving about the kitchen setting out ingredients. They worked together withought more than the occasional "Where is the…." And "Pass me … Please" from both of them. At last the cakes they had been mixing and measuring ingredients for were ready to back and they set them in the oven. They had a light lunch and chatted for a bit about what they wanted to do that evening.

"Go." Amanda told him. "You need to prepare and center yourself, I will clean up here" he began to argue but soon thought better of it when he noticed the look of warning she gave him. He had learned to respect those looks from his friend and teacher. Many times he had ignored them in favor of being macho or trying to prove he was right and the results had been less than favorable.

Daniel went outside in to the early afternoon air and sat down in his fire circle the soft grass under him felt good. For a few moments he just looked around his yard and noted the different changes that had taken place since he had last meditated there. The dead limb on the oak tree was gone and the leaves had come in more fully since those many months ago. He closed his eyes and rested his arms on his knees and just sat there indian style with his back straight and his head up. Daniel began to steady his breathing. He was not looking to meditate just yet. Right now he just wanted to ground and center himself. He visualized he aura around him with its firelike flairs and strobing pulses. He knew it must be red and purple at the moment because of all the stress. Next he concentrated on reducing the energy until it was just a couple of inches off his body. The excess energy he let flow in to the ground around him. He felt better and more focused now.

His breathing was steady and his focus was sharp as he drew the energy within him and held it there at his center. Now he was centered. He began to meditate on his day and as he did he began to sort through its tangles.

When he opened his eyes Amanda was sitting across from him in the same position he was in with a clear and refreshed look to her. Her eyes were open and she studied him. Then all at once they connected. Their minds were joined.

The mind is a wonderful thing and those who have the discipline to use it can do great things. In the joining there was peace and comfort. There were boundaries that neither would push out of respect but there was also a multitude of information and emotion that was shared and in that sharing strength and peace was gained.

"You know I am dying to know" she said to him once they were done."But I think I understand now that we have shared, You took an oath didn't you?"

"Yes. Thank you for understanding."

They stretched and returned to the house. The sun was beginning to set so they returned to the yard with a couple of cups of tea and sat and watched it together. Once it was fully down and the moon began to rise they went inside and finished their preparations. In a short time as the moon was nearing its peak they began to bring their tools in to the circle and set up their altar and candles.

The alter was set up with two candles both white to the rear and in front of them on the left Amanda placed her chalice while Daniel placed his Athame on the right. Then she placed her water and Daniel placed his censor. He placed the bell while she placed the sphere. Then he placed the wand and she her sword across the front. Together they placed in the center a wooden pentacle. Amanda returned to the house and brought out the cakes and filled the goblet with wine while Daniel set up the jar candles around the circle. At each quarter he placed the appropriate color candle Green for north Yellow for east Red for south and Blue for west.

They were dressed in their ritual robes and jewelry. Amanda looked like a goddess. She wore her whitecotton wrap similar to a toga but more sheer. At her waist she had a silver belt. And she wore the Crescent crown of the Goddess on her brow. Her feet were bare and her hair was loose and flowed around her shoulders.

Daniel was dressed in his brown cotton robe with the hood thrown back and his golden belt to synch it closed. He wore his sandals. On his head he wore the horns of the God and around his neck he wore a Silver Pentacle.

Daniel Took up the water and began to move clockwise in the circle." With this Blessed water I purify this Circle" He said as he sprinkled it here and there as he walked a spiral pattern three times round the circle starting and resting in the east.

When Daniel had finished Amanda began taking up the salt " With this Blessed Salt I Cleanse this Circle" She said in a loud clear voice and began to sprinkle the salt hither and yon in a clockwise pattern thrice round.

Finished they stood before the altar and rested for a moment. Soon they were ready to continue. Amanda picked up her sword and walked to the eastern edge of the circle. She gathered the energy inside herself and began to focus it in to the blade. Then standing an arms length away from the intended edge she began to walk the circle with the blade pointed at the ground. "East South West North I draw the power, I call forth. From the sun, the moon, the stars, the One. By my will let it be done!" she chanted slowly as she cast the circle thrice about.

Daniel picked up A stick of wood and lit it in a candle on the altar. He then carefully walked over to the Eastern Quarter Stone" Hail to the Watchtowers of the EAST!, The Guardians of Air. We Call You to Attend This Circle!" and having thus said he lit the Eastern Candle. Daniel Turned to Face South as Amanda Began.

"Hail to the Watchtowers of the SOUTH! The Guardians of Fire. We Call You to Attend This Circle!" Then she too lit The Candle at the southern Quarter. And turned clockwise.

Daniel walked to the Western Quarter with the flame and began again."Hail to the Watchtowers of the WEST! Guardians of Water. We Call You to Attend This Circle!"Daniel lit the Candle. The wind picked up pace outside the circle.

Amanda continued to the north."Hail to the Watchtowers of the NORTH! Guardians of the Earth. We Call You to Attend This Circle." As she spoke the wind increased steadily outside to the point where the trees and bushes were swaying back and forth.

Together they face East once more.

"Mother,

The Earth stands Steady

Nurturing us your children

We see your face in the Moon

Ever watchful of dangers in the night

Upon Your Brow is the Crescent

Your beauty is the beauty of the sea

Your voice is the soft comforting song of the wind

Your joy can be seen in the

Newborn children of the forest.

You are our Mother, kind and gentle,

We call to you with our joy!

We celebrate for you are the glory of Life!

Be With Us Now!"

They spoke as one. The Candle on the left of the Alter Blazed to life and The Circle was awash with the power of the Goddess.

"Father, Horned One!

You are the great hunter

You are the protector of all things

You provide for us when the world is cold and harsh

You are the father and the bringer of light

Your face is the sun, forever warm and bright

On your brow is the circlet of autumn leaves

Your eyes are the kind eyes of a stag

Your voice is the voice of the trees blowing in the breeze

You are our father, the hunter and protector

We celebrate you for you are the glory of Light!

Be with Us NOW!"

The thunder pealed and a shadow passed over the full moon. And all the world seemed to stand still as the God's Presence was felt in the circle.

Suddenly they were no longer standing in the circle. Daniel looked around in panic and then in awe as he saw the two figures that stepped out of the wood before them. The man was huge and near to seven feet tall with long stag like horns on his head. His face was stoic and he was naked from head to toe. His body was Well Muscled and his body hair was thicker than normal. He had massive muscled arms and chest.

His companion though different was no less awesome. She was the vision of pure beauty. Her hair was silver and her eyes were the deepest sea green Daniel had ever seen. Like her companion she was an awesome site. She proudly displayed full breast and though she was not a large woman she had ample hips and a slight belly, nothing that stuck out but enough to make it pleasant. She wore upon her brow the crescent moon and other than that she wore nothing.

Daniel realized that he too was standing there naked yet he was not ashamed. This realization caused him to look around him for Amanda. And somehow it didn't bother him that she was not present and the situation suddenly felt like a very personal one.

"Speak0man!" Said the Man/God standing before Daniel in a voice that could shake mountain's

"I would live my life in service of the gods and goddesses." Daniel stated

"and what do you askin return?" Asked the goddess with an arched eyebrow.

"The knowledge and ability to do what must be done." Daniel answered.

"DONE!" They Said in Unison.

"Well Spoken Daniel Jackson Your Request Is Granted." His voice was deep and joyful " You Have Done Well Serving Us in the past May You Continue to Do so in the Future." Said the God.

"Come to us more often and be not ashamed." The lady smiled on him. " When you are weary there is rest here. When you have need of help you have but to call and help will come. Even now you are not alone in your task to keep your world safe from the false gods, These go'uld." Came the goddesses silvery voice. "From this day on you will bear our mark upon you! " Daniels eyes burned and felt his body being wracked with pain.

With that Daniel opened his eyes and found himself standing in a circle arms outstretched screaming at the top of his lungs.

"So Mote It BE!" they cried in unison.

They sat on the Ground both deep in their own thoughts. Daniel looked up only to see Amanda staring at him with her jaw hanging open. He was about to ask her what was wrong when she simply pointed to his chest and arms. Then she gasped and stared at his crotch.

"What?" Daniel asked

"What do you mean What?! Look at you!" Amanda exclaimed in amazement.

He looked down at himself. "wow. Well that explains that." He continued to look himself over. His body was now well muscled and toned he was broader in the shoulders and his penis was a good two inches longer and much thicker as well.

"Daniel your eyes are green. Its like they are captureing the light and glowing." She pointed to his eyes and examined them closer.

They sat in silence for a bit. Until at last daniel had come to grips with what had happened.

"I met them." He said simply

"Tell me about it." She waited

" It was personal. We talked and they gave me gifts." Daniel looked her in the eye. " I need more time to deal with this can we talk about it later?" he asked.

"Sure." She smiled at him. Her smile was camoflage for thousands of unasked questions. She had heard others talk of meeting the Lord and Lady but she herself had never done so. She had felt their presence but never seen them.

Daniel picked up two cakes and handed one to Amanda.

"May you never hunger" he said and began to eat his cake slowly.

Having taken up the Goblet of wine she offered it to him" May you never thirst"

Daniel took it and sipped the fruity wine. He then handed it back to her.

The rest of the ritual was a simple matter of closing the Quarters giving thanks and taking up the

circle. Which they did each lost in their own thoughts.

Day 2 1720hrs Note: planet solar time noon

Sam Stepped through the gate followed by Teal'c and turned to watch Adam step out of the wormhole drop to his knees and vomit.

"Damn it I hate Gate Travel." Adam managed between spasms. "Well now that that is over with anybody got any beer?" he staggered to his feet.

"No" Sam smiled " but we have this wonderful government ration orange drink if you want to mix it up with some water purification tablets."

"Yuck! I can't believe you suggested that. I am aware how bad MRE's are Sam I did serve in a few wars in this countries past you know." Adam said indignantly his dry humor had returned in full force."Catching a soda from an airman his eyes caught sight of the wall where Daniel had taken the rubbing." Might as well get to work and earn my keep." He started towards the wall and took out a writing tablet.

Sam watched Adam work from a distance remembering the first time she saw him.

FLASHBACK

1800 BCE

Sa'man'thia was right where she wanted to be. However she was doing the last thing she wanted to do, dieing. Her short sword stuck in an enemy hitite soldures gut and her spear broken and shattered. Her own condition was not any better than her foe. She was lying on the ground next to many fallen comrades bleeding to death from a chest wound. She looked around her as best she could not being able to move and saw that the battle had moved beyond her now. The hitite army was being pushed back and her own Babylonian forces were winning. She was getting sleepy and cold.

"Marduk guide my spirit." She cried as loudly as she could. It came out as a wisper.

She gasped and began to choke on blood . her sight failed and then blackness.

She awoke with a start and gasped for breath.

"Welcome back to the land of the living" A dark haired man said to her as she began to come back from the dead.

"so this is what it is like to be dead?" Sa'man'thia said as she sat up.

"Not quite. You aren't dead." Came the calm reply.

The man was average hight dark hair and definetly not Babylonian. But not hitite either. Sam took a good look around her and noticed her broken spear and short sword were placed beside her. she was no longer on the battlefield. They were in a small clearing in a wooded area.

"where am I?" Sa'man'thia asked the stranger as she checked her weapon.

"A good distance away from where you died." The man looked her in the eye with the last word." Yes I said died. We have a lot to talk about so whenever you are ready let me know." With that the man began to build a small fire with the surrounding brush and sticks.

"who are you?" She asked "and where do you come from?"

The man was just then blowing on a coal wraped in some tinder. He looked up as it blazed to life.

"well those are big questions. Ok " he paused to place the tinder bundle withing the center of the mass of brush and wood he had gathered. " well I am called Rama these days but that is not who I am. My name has been many things but the first I remember it being was Methos. And you are?"

"Sa'man'tia of the house of uruk of Babylon." She said with pride born of rank and position." And?" she looked questioningly at him.

"and what?" he smiled coyly " oh yes well I am from many places Ive been all over the world and to a few places that no longer exist within the world." He looked away for a moment then came back with a start.

"well Methos who calls himself Rama for now of every where and nowhere what is your business with me?" she got straight to the point.

" well at present my business with you is to teach you." He looked at her seriously.

"What is it you intend to teach me?" she was curious now. She liked to learn new things she always had.

"Don't you want to know why you are still alive?" methos asked

she sat closer to the fire that was now beginning to give off much wanted warmth. " why should I believe anything you say? I don't know you."

"because we are the same in may ways. We are both immortal." He saw the look beginning to form in her eyes. That look he had seen so many many times before that said it was imposible it could not happen it is not true. " I can prove it watch" he pulled out a small knife from his boot and drew it slowly down his palm wincing at the pain. The blood flowed freely and then bluish sparks began to play across the wound leaving behind the blood but nothing else. It was as if the cut had never taken place. " see"

"You are a God!" she cried and began to bow to him and prostrate herself.

He quickly made his way around the small blaze and grabed her shoulders lifting her to her feet." I am NOT a god I am the same as you. He grabbed her wrist and quick as a flash slit her palm open with the small blade. " Watch! Learn! See we are no different." He said pleadingly at the end.

She watched as her hand bled and then miraculously the sparks started on her wound as well. " how is this possible? What did you do to me?" she cried in fear and confusion.

" I did nothing to you I swear. By all the gods I swear it. Like me you lived a normal life then died and then rose up to be immortal. Its what we are." He sat back down on the ground by the fire and cleaned his knife off in the dirt. After placing it back in his boot he watched her slowly sink to the ground and examine her palm again.

She drew her own knife then and cut her hand once more. When it healed she cut her arm and then her leg. She jumped up and grabed her sword and twirled it around her shouting " I am Immortal! I am invincible! Come you Hitine dogs I will lay you low and even ere I die I will rise up again and kill you!" suddenly her blade was met with another.

"Wwe are not unkillable. Just much harder to kill and as for your old life name and titles consider them gone forever. Anyone who knew you will know you died this day. And they will not respond kindly to what they do not understand." Methos looked at her again "there is more we must talk about but first let us eat and sleep then I will tell you what it is to be immortal." He motioned for her to sit again by the fire.

ENDFLASHBACK

Day 2 1800hrs

Sam made her way to the command tent and began to settle in. two hours later she decided she would check up on Adam.

"Hey old man how about a break?" she called out catching his attention.

"Sure why not I can always finish this later, what did you have in mind?"

"Exercise" she winked at him and stepped to an area away from the ruin.

They squared off and drew their weapons and saluted. Slowly they circled each other each one watching for a break in form. Suddenly methos made a feint to Sam's left. She saw it and knew it for what it was countering with a lunge to the opposite side. Adam withdrew and they continued to circle.

By this time word of their sparring match was just beginning to circulate and a couple of off duty airman ambled up just as steel met steel for the first time. Thrust swing Perry Perry dodge duck swing jump roll. And so it went for several minuets as they sized each other up.

The crowd was getting larger.

"Very good Sam I actually think you have improved since my last lesson." Adam Smirked and held his blade wide. He winced suddenly as her blade carved a line across his midsection cutting his shirt.

" Never let down your guard." She teased. As she fended off his sudden onslaught in retaliation for her attack.

" True…." He returned the favor " you should always be prepared. After all swordplay is not a game" this time he stepped back as the speed of her blows increased.

The crowd was well in to the scene by now. " Go get em Colonel!" one of SG-3 cheered. Meanwhile many were placing bets as to who would win, how, and when.

Colonel Makepeace who was standing next to Teal'c made a wager "Teal'c I bet you 10$ he kicks her ass."

"I do not think it wise to make a bet judged on gender or size Colonel. So as they say … You're on." Came Teal'c's reply.

The combatants broke apart and circled again each ignoring their wounds. Sam feigned a false footing and methos fell for it literally as she hooked her leg behind his and dumped him on his ass. He in return cut her leg and rolled away. She was limping now but the wound was already healing. A few steps more and all hell broke lose they were toe to toe blade to blade. Steel was flying faster than the eye could see. Blows were ringing faster than a school fire alarm as the onlooker's jaws dropped. Damage was taken on both sides, their clothing was ragged and bloody the dirt was red in patches.

Makepeace was tempted to end this fight. The combatants were killing themselves "ten bucks be damned this has got to stop" he said to Teal'c gesturing for him to back him up. He needn't have worried the fight was soon over.

As Sam parried Adams blow she changed directions suddenly and Adam took the opening running his blade through her gut just as her blade came to rest on his neck hard enough to jar him out of his battle craze and there they stopped each looking the other in the eye.

"I win old man!" Sam said before she passed out dead on the ground. Methos withdrew his blade and sat down stunned.

"I don't believe it, she beat me." He just sat there for a moment thinking of how he had gone wrong.

Teal'c turned to the colonel " I do not think we can accurately score this match let us call it a draw." As the Colonel nodded mutely he went to help His leader up as she revived.

Adam was cleaning his blade when Carter sat up. "You're definitely getting better Sam. If that had been real you would have had me." Adam was not afraid to admit when he was outmatched.

"Well considering the amount of time I have to practice these days I'm not surprised I was so slow." She grinned back at him. One good thing about coming out of the closet with those around you is that you could practice more in the open and not worry that your secret would screw up your present life. She sat down and began to care for her sword. "We have some unfinished buisness to attend to you know? She said in reference to their incident in the briefing room.

"Well, ive been rather busy being unnoticed." Adam began. " In fact here recently ive been noticed a lot more than I would like." Adam smiled thinking of Duncan and Richie. " Here lately ive been hanging out with an overgrown boyscout"

Sam cocked her head to one side in thought. "The only one of us that I know bears that description is one noble highlander Duncan Macleod, but I don't think you could stand hanging out with him for long. You have no sense of chivalry."

"Oh? And just when did you meet the noble MacLeod?" He stared at her in surprise.

"Bout a century or so ago."

"Really? You sleep with him yet?" he quipped. " He doesn't let many get away"

"For your information No I havent!"She faked indignation "How ever do you two keep from killing each other?"

"Unfortunately he grows on you the longer you hang around him." Adam put up his blade.

"Why I do believe you like him!" Sam gave Adam her best grin. "Does he know about? You know?" she asked in a more serious tone.

"Yes and yes he does."Adam became serious again. " Now I believe I would like to get back to translating this wall if you don't mind." He walked over to where he left his notes and started translating again.

Col. Carter Went back to the command tent and began to finish up her work for the day. Command had its privileges and its paperwork.

End Day 2 2100hrs


	4. Section Four

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Stargate Universe nor those of the Highlander universe those belong to other entities whom I would beseech to look favorably on this humble work of mine. The concepts involved in these two separate television shows do not belong to me either. The story I have written however does. This story may not be posted on any pay site or in any way shape or form make any profit for anyone (I know I'm not making a thing from it)

Authors Note: I know I promised more explanations of who was who but it just is not time yet I do have a strong feeling it will be in the next section. Again than you all for your reviews. I would especially appreciate anyone pointing out any errors or obvious mistakes so that I may change them. I also promise that the separate threads will come together shortly in the next two or so sections

Stargate

Secrets

Section Four

Day 3 1000hrs

Duncan MacLeod walked in to Joe's and sat down at the bar. He watched the late morning crew begin to set down the chairs and prepare for the night. He was about ask someone where Joe was when the object of his unasked question came tottering out of the back with a cardboard box in his arms. He abled up to the bar and sat down the box and smiles as he notices Duncan. Now free of the encumbrance he made his way closer and leaned over the bar resting on his elbows in a rough imitation of Duncan's present pose.

"So Mac what brings you here so early in your day?" Joe took a better look at Duncan. He notice no unusual bouts of stress upon the man.

"Nothing really important Joe. I was just wondering if you'd seen Adam lately?" Duncan asked casually.

"I got a message from him telling me he was out in Colorado for a few days that is all I know." Joe looked expectantly at Mac.

"Yeah I got that one too. But it's been a few days and he will usually check in when he gives you a time frame. Its his way of making sure backup is on the way if things go bad." Mac sounded a little concerned.

"Tell ya what, I will look in to where exactly he went and let you know. Ok?" Joe said as he pulled down the bottle of Laphroag he kept especially for Mac and poured two glasses shoving one towards his friend.

"Thanks Joe, I appreciate it. Cheers." Said Duncan as he took a sip of his drink.

"Anytime Mac." Joe finished his drink and went back to work in the back of the house.

Duncan hung around for an hour talking to some of the locals and then took his leave of Joe and stepped out of the bar.

Day 3 1130hrs

Duncan had made his way back to the dojo and walked inside. He was pleased at the business the place was generating under the new instructor. It had only been a month since she began teaching classes and already she had a good-sized class going. Ling was a fine Kung Fu teacher in his opinion and the students liked her supportive style. She would throw in a few self-defense moves each week along with her normal lessons. As he entered he saw her giving a practical demonstration of a self-defense move with one of the male students as her "dummy". Duncan stopped in a corner to watch.

Ling had him approach her from the rear and attempt a high grab. When He made the first contact she made a sweep with her leg and put him on the ground. Following through with her spin she dropped to one knee near his head and dropped an elbow in to his solar plexus. Then she quickly began to run away across the room. When she stopped she turned back to the class as her "dummy" got to his feet.

As you can see had my blows been full force my opponent would be in serious pain right now. As it is he is still in pain and my blows were at a fraction of the force that you or I would normally use. " She made sure the volunteer was not injured and patted him on the back. "So can anyone tell me the most important move I made in that scenario?" she asked.

"You got away?" came a young female from the back of the class.

" Very good Jane. That is exactly correct. You do not have to kill your opponent or maim them. It is enough to make them hurt enough not to want to continue. Then simply get away. Now I would like you all to practice the leg sweep I showed you so pick a partner. I will be walking around to guide you. You may begin." Her instruction done she walked over to Duncan.

"So what do you think? Any keepers in this group? Or do we throw them all back?

:"I think there is one keeper right here." He smiled at her" I like your style are you busy for dinner?" He watched her nostrils flair.

"Sure 7 ok?" she was thinking to herself 'god he is so good looking and he asked me out!'

"Fine I will meet you out front at 7 then." He nodded to her and then made his way to his office as she began to circulate amongst her students. Every now and then you would see her step in and demonstrate the sweep or give the attacker some instruction on how to come back from a sweep.

Day 4 1700hrs

It hat been 4 days since he had made his request of the president and he was feeling like things were going to take forever to sort themselves out. He had just finished up a big stack of paperwork when he got a call on his cell phone.

"Jack, this is George. I was in town and thought we would get together. How about that steakhouse you said you wanted to try in Denver." George Hammond said.

"Hey George sounds great I've got two hours work to do here so how about 7?" Jack waited for the response he knew would come.

"7 is fine but I've only got less than an hour after that to get to my flight." George gave the final coded answer.

"Excellent will see you then" and with that Jack hung up.

Well that was one less worry he had to deal with. He began to sort through his desk for the day. He separated the done from the almost done and the headed for the locker room and then made his way out of the base after checking with the command room. He had to hurry he didn't have much time and he wanted to make a couple of stops before he got to the restaurant at 8.

Gen George Hammond drove through downtown Denver dressed in civilian clothes. As he made his way to the Houston's Steak House and bar he tried to think of a reason that Jack would need to see him so desperately. In all the years he had worked over him Jack had proven himself a competent leader and crackerjack problem solver. As much as he hated to think it he was pretty sure whatever had Jack stumped was probably pretty bad. It was nearing 7:30 when he pulled in to the parking lot and made his way in to the restaurant. He found a spot where he could watch the door ordered a beer and waited.

Jack made his way to the steak house and stepped inside where he immediately saw George waiting. They found a server and were seated quickly and their orders taken.

"Hello Jack How's work?" George said with one of his patented 'you care to tell me what the hell is going on?' looks.

Jack took a sip of his beer and began." George, so nice to see you. You're looking well. How's the family?" Jack quipped until he saw the stern expression in the other mans eyes. " Jacob and Selmak visited the other day. They had an interesting theory to report." Jack took another sip of his beer.

"Ok care to elaborate?" George was about to take another sip of his beer and thought better of it.

"Well it seems our unfriendly neighbors have been stepping up their activity in the area and Jacob and Selmak think it's due to the change in upper management." Jack took a breath thinking of how he could tell George about the other issues recently arisen without betraying trust place it him." There have also been several other strange and wonderful discoveries in the last few days and I think we may have struck preverbal gold if Daniel and his friend are correct."

"What are you not telling me Jack?" George took a sip of his beer as their food arrived. Both men had ordered the prime rib with baked potato and vegetable. They thanked the server and began to dig in.

"The suggestion was made clear that we might have an uninvited guest. And I am at a loss as how to flush them out also we may have stumbled on to another big find. Something so big it may take both of us to manage it." Jack popped a bite of food in his mouth and began to chew. One thing was for sure this was definitely better than the food on the base.

Just then the waiter stopped by to ask if they needed refills. Both men declined and ordered nonalcoholic drinks. The steak was good in fact if it were not for the topic of conversation it would have been a great meal.

"Are we talking something bigger than Dr. weir's project?" George asked with interest.

"So far Daniel has been mentioning words like space station and colony ship to me if that means anything." Jack kept his voice low. "Also we have recruited another archeologist to the team on a short term basis."

"Do you think that's wise Jack?" Hammond was a little concerned but knew Jack was not stupid.

"Well it was better to have him with us than wandering about with what he knew." Jack casually replied as he ate. "George the main thing is we don't want to alert the our of towners until its on our terms. There is just too much going on right now that we need to keep under wraps and I don't think I can handle this one alone. It's really not like anything we have dealt with before."

"Alright Jack I agree, I've been given permission to do whatever is necessary to solve the problem. That comes directly from the top by the way. Now lets finish up here and get back to the house." George was extremely curious as to what events could make Jack this concerned.

They finished their steaks and Jack paid the bill insisting that he take care of this one because of the other time George took him out when everybody thought he was going to die. They got in their trucks and headed back to the base. Jack made a quick stop at his house first and retrieved a long wooden box. He quickly put it in his truck and they shortly arrived at the SGC.

Day 3 1830hrs

In seacouver Duncan was just putting the finishing touches on his outfit for the evening. He was wearing his dark suite with his alligator pattern dress shoes and matching belt. He was also wearing a shirt and tie both dark indigo. His hair was up in his usual ponytail and hairpiece. He was just about to step into the lift when his phone rang. He picked it up and heard Joe's voice on the other end.

"Mac?"Joe waited for a reply. " Galad I caught you home. Listen I did some checking on Adam's location and I really don't know what to think of it. All I know is he boarded a Military flight with one Dr. Daniel Jackson and a man named Murray and was flown to Cheyenne mountain."

"Cheyenne mountain Joe? Isn't that where they have the Strategic space command? And NORAD?" Duncan asked a bit suprisede by the location Adam had been taken to.

"The very same. I also did some checking on the base that he was taken to as well. Mac I'm scared this time. When I checked in to that mountain I tripped so many red flags it's not funny." Joe was trying not to sound too nervous and failing.

"Look Joe thanks why don't you come over here and stay at my place tonight that way if anything comes up we can face it together I should be back around midnight. "Duncan offered in hopes it would ease Joe's mind. After all it was Duncan fault he went looking for Adams whereabouts.

"Thanks Mac I will take you up on it and be over there as soon as I'm done here." Joe was in much better spirits now thanks to Duncan's offer.

They said their good-byes and Duncan was on his way down the lift. He had Just reached the door when he heard Ling nock.

"Hello, sorry I am late I got a last minuet phone call from Joe." He said as he opened the door and stepped out.

He locked the door behind them and they began to walk to Leonardo's a nice little Italian restaurant near the Dojo. It was a nice warm summer night and the sky was clear. They walked in silence for a bit until Duncan spoke up.

"I really like the way you teach your classes. You students speak highly of you even though they have known you only a short time."

"Thank you Duncan it is good to hear that. I often wonder how my students feel about my technique." Ling said. She was more than a little nervous being in the company of such a good-looking gentleman. "So where are you taking me for dinner tonight?" she asked with a mile.

"Just a little place I know of." Duncan smile at her. She really was beautiful. " I hope you like Italian." He waited for her affirmation.

"Yes its one of my favorites. How did you know?" she looked surprised

"Well I overheard you trading recipes with one of your students a week ago and got the idea it was a favorite." They turned a corner and came in sight of the resurant.

"Leonardo's? I have wanted to go there. My students keep telling me it's the best in the area I just didn't know it was this close." She was glowing with excitement. Not only was Mac handsome he was attentive and considerate. In fact it was making her a little weak in the knees.

"Yes I thought you might like to go there I take it I thought right?" Duncan offered her support as she missteped and walked her to the entrance.

They entered and were immediately greeted by Stephan the matra de who immediately recognized them. " Ah Miss fong, Mr. Macleod Your table is ready if you would please follow me." He led them back through the restaurant to a table near the back. Once they were seated a waiter came to their table.

"Hello and welcome to Leonardo's my name is Gustav and I will be your server this evening. I will be bringing your wine shortly is there any thing I can get you at the moment?" they replied that they were fine for the moment. " In that case please take your time I will be back when you are ready to order or if you should need anything." With that he excused himself to stand well away from the table and near the door to the kitchen. He gave a hand signal to one of the bus boys and the boy disappeared back in to the back arriving shortly with an ice bucket that had a bottle of wine buried in it up to the neck. The bus boy set it at the table as Gustav came back. " May I?" He looked to Duncan and when he saw him nod he expertly opened the wine letting it set for a moment as he offered the cork to Mr. MacLeod. Duncan Smiled and nodded again. "Very good sir." Gustav smiled and began to pour a bit in Ling's glass.

Ling Picked up her glass and tasted the wine. Her eyes went wide and she smiled at Duncan.

Taking his Que Gustave filled their glasses and excused himself to await their pleasure.

After perusing the menu they made their choices Ling would have the Pasta with Seafood and Duncan the Fish. They ordered smoked salmon as an appetizer and the Pasta Fagoul soup.

As they waited for their meal to be prepared they chatted about the many things they had in common in both of their lives. They talked of the Dojo of students and of martial arts. Their conversation began to warm romantically as they talked about places they had been and some of their thoughts and opinions.

Gustav returned with their meal and they ate in silence for a while each enjoying their food.

The meal was superb and they had a many an interesting conversation until about 1130. Knowing he had to get home Duncan paid for their meal and walked Ling to her Car in front of the Dojo. She thanked him for the wonderful meal and company giving him a quick goodnight kiss and then she got in her car and headed home.

Duncan was floating on air as he walked in to the Dojo and took the elevator up to his loft. Then quite suddenly he crashed hard. Joe was not here. There was no sign he had been here either. He quickly went over to his answering machine and played back the messages for the day. Two of them were for inconsequential things but the last one caught his attention.

"Mac this is Joe. They are right outside the bar. Definitely black ops armed and …"you could hear the sound of a door burst open. "Hey we are closed you cant come in here." Joes voice said.

"Joseph Dawson? " a strange mans voice came through slightly muffled." Please come with us sir."

"Wait a min where are you ……" Joes voice ended abruptly as the phone clicked down ending the connection.

Duncan immediately began to pack a duffle bag. He had a strong hunch he knew where they were taking Joe. If military protocol had not changed any since last he was involved in it they would take him to Cheyenne Mountain. And question him there. He quickly exited the Dojo leaving a note that he would be gone for a day or two. As Duncan drove to the airport he began to formulate a plan for getting Joe out of the trouble he got him in.

End Day 3 0015hrs

Day 4 0530hrs

Amanda didn't go home as she had led Daniel to believe but rather stayed nearby in a house she had rented. She had been alive far too long to not know when something big was up. Especially since she as a professional thief was at the bottom of many of the things that were both big and up. After Daniel had driven her back to the Denver airport she had taken her small single engine plane and flown to a nearby small town where she had a car waiting. Amanda was genuinely concerned about her friend and student. Most of the time this would simply mean she was there for his support and to find out what exactly was causing a bad situation. This time however since she could not get a straight answer out of Daniel she decided to take matters in to her own hands and find out as much as she could about the Cheyenne mountain complex. So now here she was sitting in her car with a pair of binoculars looking at the main gate of Cheyenne Mountain and taking notes.

Day 4 0800hrs

Daniel returned to the SGC on Monday and was greeted by General O'Neill

"Daniel, we need to have a little chat." O'Neill said as he came in sight of his friend and former teammate.

" I know jack just let me get a couple of things from my lab" came the reply

"Well make it quick I want you out there with the rest of SG-1 as soon as possible." Jack really did not trust Pierson. After receiving a nod from Daniel he moved down the hall to his office.

Twenty minuets later Daniel poked his head in Jacks office " Jack?"

"Come on in Danny, sit down." Jack leaned back in his over priced government furnished shiny-seated chair. Tell me about Adam Pierson"

"Well we were in school together at college and were really good friends till he graduated and disappeared for a bit he never published a single thing but from my work with him he is good at what he does. In this case what he does is translate ancient languages. I'm surprised you guys didn't go after him instead of me." Daniel shrugged

"Well if he is that good then I would have to say the reason is we didn't know about him" Jack replied. "Anything else? Perhaps some on his morals and ethics? Character? I want to know more about this guy." Jack said with a tone the pleaded his need to know.

" Well as for his morals he never was one to follow the pack if he thought he was right." Daniel paused. " As to his character? Well I would trust him with my life I have in the past. There really isn't that much more to tell unless you want college barhopping stories. In that case I will let you know right now that man loves beer more than anything else on the planet besides himself that is."

"Can I trust him to do what he says he will?" Jack waited for a reply

"Yes of that I can assure you. He will do what he says he will even if it kills him. Or you."

" Thanks Daniel." Jack said in Ernest. " I want you out with SG-1 as soon as you get yourself packed." Daniel got up to leave and headed to the door. " And if you come up with any other things I need to know about Pierson contact me immediately" Jack called as Daniel left the office.

Day 4 1300hrs Planet Solar time 0800

Things were going smoothly for a Monday no one had come back early. There were no intergalactic crisis to solve. Colonel Samantha Carter was on her last round of paperwork for the day when Adam/Metho poppeded his head in her makeshift office.

"Hi Sam can we talk for a bit?" He waited for her to nod and came in and took a seat in the only other chair in the tent. "Your taking all this very well at the moment." He gave her a questioning look

"Well its not like its that big of a problem right now" she gave him a smile " is that all that is on your mind?"

" Well considering your immortality has just been exposed to the U.S. Government I think that it's a big deal. I also think that the fact that all immortals are now in danger of exposure it's a big deal." Methos leaned forward in his chair. " What I want to know is what we are going to do about it? How trustworthy is your general O'Neill?

"Ha, You're standing on another planet! Think about it old man." Sam lapses in to a laughing fit "don't you think that if they can keep a secret like the Stargate and treat the aliens you've met with such respect and dignity that they just might extend that to you? Or are to still to pessimistic? " Sam finished looking solemn.

"Pessimism has kept me alive sa'man'tia" he smiled coldly as he used her first name.

" Well if I thought for one instant that my life or the life of any other immortal was in danger over what has happened over the last week I would not be here." She told him seriously." I have trusted General O'Neill with my life in the past and he has done the same with his to me. I see no reason to doubt that trust now." Sam said as she closed up her last log for the day.

" Well you may trust them Sam I cant do that yet." Came Adams reply. " Until they prove themselves to me I am going to be on my guard."

" You do that 'Adam'." She said coldly. She would not sit by and have the friends she had made be belittled so easily. She had been through the fire with each of them and they had more than proved themselves to her. There was of course the not so little problem now of why she had not told them everything from the beginning but she felt it would work itself out. " Look if we are done here? I have some things I need to do."

" Alright Sam I will let you go back to playing soldier. I have more to translate and let me say its really getting interesting." With that he turned and walked out.

Soon after Adam left an airman stepped in " ma'am can I get you anything?"

"yes airman simmons you can" tell sergeant Thompson to dial the Tokra and send this .." she jotted down a note and handed it to him " to them"

"Yes Ma'am." He saluted and turned to completed his task.

Day 4 1400hrs Tokra base time Unknown

Jacob Carter stood In the Tok'ra council chamber while Selmak was speaking to the group. "I believe that concludes our business for the day?" He and Selmak watched as all present gave nods of affirmation. As the meeting began to break up one of the other tok'ra motioned him aside.

"Jacob/Selmak I have a message from your daughter" Jacob nodded " she wanted me to tell you the feline is out of the cloth container. She would like to talk with you personally on planet P 37428 at these coordinates as soon as you can."

Jacob thanked the other Tok'ra and turned back to see who was left in the chamber. Luckily most of the council was still there. "Something has come up. I need to take a quick trip to a planet my daughter is on." what did she mean about the feline and the cloth container my Jacob? Selmak queried Uhm sorry Sel she said was that the Cat is out of the bag. Jacob replied. Oh then I agree we should go Jacob mentally hugged Selmak in thanks.

"Why do you need to go?" came the head of the council.

"It is a matter of Personal importance to Jacob and I agree with him. It is also a Private matter that we will not discuss." Selmak stepped in.

"I see how long do you plan to be away?"

" No more than two days"

"Very well we will see you back here in two days." Giving the verdict the chair of the council left effectively scattering the rest of the council members to their various projects.

Thanks Sel, I don't think they would have gone with me on that one if not for you

You are welcome Jacob, now lets get going before we are late.

Day 4 1500hrs Planetary solar time 1000hrs

Jacob/Selmak stepped through the gat to P 37428 Greeted by lots of people with guns.

"Stand down everyone." Sam ordered as she approached Jacob/Selmak " thank you for coming Jacob and thank you Selmak."

"Your welcome and your welcome Sam so you want to talk in private?" Jacob said as then walked towards the camp.

"That would be preferred. My tent is just ahead." Sam said as she guided them to her office/tent.

"I need you to go to General O'Neill and tell him everything." Sam told Jacob after they were seated.

"Are you sure about this? No belay that are you CRAZY!" Jacob was shocked. After it was impressed on him so many times why the secret had to be kept he could not understand why she would divulge it so carelessly to the military no less. " Sam I wont do it I will not see them turn you in to a lab rat!" Jacob began but was cut off by Sam's authorities tone.

"JACOB CARTER. You will calm yourself down right now young man. Do you understand me?" with his nod she continued "things have changed he already knows about the immortality just not all of it. What I need you to do is tell him your story so he will understand how I have kept my immortality secret for now. " Sam finished less harshly.

"What happened?" Jacob asked concerned

"I was repelling down a cliff when my line was sheared by a rock. I revived in the Gate room. Fortunately I was not the only immortal around at the time that jack knew of. My teacher was there." She paused " apparently he is older than we thought and was instrumental in burying the gate in the first place."

"Alright Sam I will talk with Jack. If things go badly you will always have a place with the Tok'ra." Jacob rose to leave.

"Thank you my little Jacob" Sam said softly as she gave him a hug.

They exited the tent and walked toward where the Stargate was standing. Sam watched as Jacob dialed up the gate and stepped through.

1954

Sara Carter Looked down at the 5 yr old boy that fate had thrown in to her life. He was the son of her friend Jane Gurshaw whose death was still too fresh in Sams mind. The Deaths of Jane and Mark were her fault. She knew she should have moved on sooner. Her teacher had taught her that rule quite early. She owed little Jacob far more than she could repay but she vowed she would do her best…


	5. Section Five

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Stargate Universe or those of the Highlander universe those belong to other entities whom I would beseech to look favorably on this humble work of mine. The concepts involved in these two separate television shows do not belong to me either. The story I have written however does. This story may not be posted on any pay site or in any way shape or form make any profit for anyone (I know I'm not making a thing from it)

Authors Note: well here we go again I have said I would make some sense about who was who but alas and alack not happening unless you know the highlander universe. Well it seems my muse will not let me just write a simple story 'but you know that is not what you wanted anyway'. Oh shut up anyway here is the next installment. Written during work no less and then at home when I was quite drunk but I think it makes sense I think any way lol.

Review Response:

Village Mystic… you are quite right in fact anyone who wishes to point out my typos I would gladly edit them so the story is more readable. My spelling must be horrible even with the checker. But thank you for the support it is people like you who make me want to write more. Well as to the Earth based religion I'm throwing a little of my own in here but I figure it should work after all Danny's love of ancient cultures could lead him down that path and since he knows most old and named god's are aliens what better than simply the male and female archetypes. You have to believe in something even if it is a confirmed belief in nothing.

Cattibrie393. …And oh how much that twist is haunting me to try to find a way around what has already been set as cannon. I thank you for you support please read on I hope to entertain you further.

To every one who has reviewed before … I have not forgotten the lessons you have helped me learn and thank you.

And now…. Da da da dum……

Stargate

Secrets

Section Five

1954 winter

Sara Carter Looked down at the 5 yr old boy that fate had thrown in to her life. He was the son of her friend Jane Gurshaw whose death was still too fresh in Sams mind. Her instinct told her to leave the boy in the care of others. Her heart told her many things most of witch were contradictory. Her Honor however left her with only one choice. The Deaths of Jane and Mark were her fault. She knew she should have moved on sooner. Her teacher had taught her that rule quite early. She owed little Jacob far more than she could repay but she vowed she would do her best…

Twp days before

Sara had just been to visit her friend Jane and her husband Mark in there home in the Catskill Mountains of New York. The home was a beautiful place nestled in between two gentle sloped mountains. There was a stream that ran steadily onward from the spring located farther up the valley. Mark had invested a lot of time and money in the place and Jane just adored it. It was close enough to the town to be easy to get to work but far enough out to offer the kind of privacy they desired. Sarah stopped at the small restaurant in town that she loved to eat at and ordered lunch. A nurse's salary was not that much but it offered her the chance to indulge every now and then without looking too suspicious. When she had eaten and was getting back in to her car she noticed the cobalt cloth covered binder marked ward 2 nurse training and realized she had left without fulfilling the purpose of the visit to Jane's. Jane would need the manual for the testing they were both to take at the hospital where both she and Jane worked. Jane would not be happy if she did not pass her recertification so Sara pointed the car back in the direction of Jane's house. As she approached she felt the buzz of another immortal. She pulled up to the house and carefully got out of the car with one hand on the hilt of her Irish broadsword she had skillfully hidden under her winter parka and walked up to the house.

The front door was open letting in the harsh winter air. As she entered the house she almost tripped over the body of Mark. She choked back a curse as she made her way carefully to the back of the house where the family room was. She entered just in time to see her best friend run through with a sword. It was just then that she saw the immortal she had felt earlier. He was the same height as her with dark hair and eyes. He looked Asian probably Polynesian.

"Hello Sarah these belong to you?" the man laughed maniacally " oops too bad. Guess it's your turn now " he pulled his blade out of Jane and rushed at Sara.

"aaaaahhhhhh!" a blood curdling battle cry ripped from Sarah's lips as she charged to meet the other immortal's blade. Spark flew as their blades met.

"You came back too soon. I wasn't going to challenge you yet Sarah." He said as he stepped backwards. "I'm not finished wrecking havoc in your life."

" You bastard! Then never did anything to you!" Sarah lunged forward. "I don't even know who the hell you are. Care….clash to shing introduce yourself! Before I kill you!" sam was on the offensive now. This man had badly underestimated her fighting capability.

"My name is shoji" the man retreated further from Sarah. " You killed my entire family with your research. Every one I ever knew in my mortal life." He again engaged Sarah's blade with his own.

"My research has killed more than I ever though it would." Sarah quickly blocked Shoji's attack and turned his blade aside. She gave him an opening and he took it stabbing her in the gut as her blade came to rest on his neck. "Mind explaining yourself before I decide to kill you?"

"Nagasaki, your research on the weapons that were dropped on my family and myself. For that I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth. I will!" he began to withdraw his blade from her stomach.

"I'm sorry" Sarah looked him in the eye as she drew her blade back and cut through his neck sending his head to the floor.

Sarah awoke to the smell of smoke and the sound of crying. Picking up her sword she stood and cleaned it off on Shoji's clothing. It was then that she saw little Jacob standing over his mothers body crying. Sarah looked around the room and saw the fire beginning to spread along the edge of the room. The quickening must have set something on fire. She grabbed Jacob and ran out of the house. She turned to see the flames coming out of the windows. Sarah Quickly placed the swords in a compartment under the rear seat of the car. Then she got in and quickly drove to a secluded spot off the road to Jane's house. She grabbed the spare clothing she kept under the back seat and stepped in to the surrounding forest to change. After she got back in to the car she looked at her watch 30 minuets had passed since the fires start. She could hear the fire engine heading for the house. Sarah drove to the sheriff's station and turned over Jacob in to their custody explaining that she had come over to her friend's house as the fire was starting and Jacob was the only one she could find. She gave the obligatory statements and went home for the night. After a methodical and mechanical cleanup of her car and the destruction of her bloodied clothing she cleaned her sword and placed it back in her coat sheath. She forced herself to eat a little and then cried herself to sleep.

Over the next day it was announced that an unknown person had broken in to the house and killed Jane and Mark Gurshaw for an unknown reason but did not manage to get away when the fire started. The cause of the fire was attributed to cooking grease being left on the stove after the victims had been killed. The reports said that the killer was so busy killing his last victim that he failed to notice when the house caught fire and trapped him inside. Sarah being the one named in Jane and Mark's will to be guardian of Jacob should anything happen to them was awarded custody.

It would take years of counseling for Jacob and a few name changes for Sarah before Jacob Carter would become the man he was at the turn of the new millennium. For many years Sarah would be Jacobs mother. Then when the need arose she became aunt Grace as the identity of Sarah had outlived its usefulness. Aunt Grace would watch over Jacob through his college years and on into the military. Then when it was again time for an identity change Grace Gardener became Samantha Carter daughter of Jacob carter. Jacob had grown up and married and had a son named Mark. Sam didn't understand why it had all worked out that way but her secret was known and safe with Jacob and his new family. Of course paperwork was forged by the pound and they moved several times but that was normal for a military man.

Day 4 0200hrs

Duncan Macloud of the clan Macloud was standing in the seacuver private airfield main office waiting. He had been waiting for half an hour and it was not helping his mood. No one was flying where he wanted to go. They were not even flying close. Because of the early hour finding a plane to charter was near to impossible. Duncan returned to his car and began to drive he would stop at the next airfield he came across. And try there but he could not just sit there and do nothing.

Day 4 1200hrs

"Joseph Dawson?" The man in the Air force Colonel's uniform asked.

"Yes I am Joseph Dawson. What is this all about?" Joe was playing dumb at this point.

" I will ask the questions Mr. Dawson. I am Colonel Connely. Lets get right to the point here Mr. Dawson. You were monitored trying to get information about the Cheyenne Mountain Complex in a les than legal means." He watched Joe. " Are you aware that there are serious penalties for Treason in this country Mr. Dawson."

" Look you punk kid I was serving this country before you were whipping your own ass. Don't you try to threaten me with that bullshit? Why don't you just tell me what you want?" Dawson said annoyed at this mans demeanor.

"What I want Mr. Dawson is to know why you tried to access restricted data about Cheyenne Mountain." The colonel was impassive.

" Tell you what you do me one favor and I will spill everything ok?" Joe knew this needed to end now and would not go well for him if he were his own counsel. He needed to play what he hoped was an ace.

"And what would that be Mr. Dawson?" this was interesting thought Colonel Connely.

"Get a message to Dr. Adam Pierson at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex that Joe Dawson is in your custody. When I get a reply from him then I will tell you what you want to know." Joes said

"And what makes you think I will even entertain the possibility of doing as you want?"

"Because you will not get a word out of me until you do and you and I both know that could be bad." Joe bluffed.

"Alright Mr. Dawson we will send a message." With that the colonel got up and left the room.

Day 4 1230 hrs

"Sir" An airman stuck his head in General O'Neill's office.

"Yes Airman?" Jack was trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle but things just did not seem to fit. Ah hell he needed a break anyway. " What is it?"

"Sir our counter intelligence division for the complex picked up a man hacking in to the base security. They have him in custody but the thing is he agreed to cooperate if they would send a message out here to a Dr.Pierson." The airman said matter of factly.

"Thank you airman. That will be all" Jack picked up his phone. "Get me the head of counter intelligence this is General Jack O'Neill." He waited for a response "Yes I will hold."

Just then Siler came in "sir, the Jacob Carter is requesting to come through the gate."

Jack was starting to get a headache. "Yes this is O'Neill. You're holding someone who is asking for Dr. Pierson? Yes well you can send him to me I want him sent to Cheyenne mountain complex… I don't care what you think Colonel do it the orders will be through shortly." Jack slammed the phone down. " Sorry Siler what were you saying?" Jack got a replay from Siler "ah yes this should be enlightening. Tell him to come on in and show him in here" as Siler left Jack began to think he may just get some answers today.

Now if he could only get Daniel to get his but off base and out to P 37428

Day 4 1300hrs

"Well Mr. Dawson we just got a reply from Cheyenne Mountain" care to guess what that was?"

Joe sat there with an annoyed look on his face. If he could only bluff long enough help would come he was sure even if it was a lawyer.

"Not talking I see Take him back to the holding cell and strip him of all contraband Items." Connely said.

Two MPs escorted Joe none to kindly back to a processing room.

Colonel Connely could hear Joe's shouts of protest at the treatment he was given. All his possessions were taken away even his prosthetic legs. He was given a one-piece jump suite to wear and left in a cell.

Colonel Connely just sat at his desk with a look of satisfaction on his face. In his mind he was the US government. You either did what he wanted or you were sorry.

Day 4 1500hrs

"Colonel Connely." A SF Sergeant approached his desk and saluted. " I have orders to take in to my custody one Joseph Dawson for transport to Cheyenne Mountain Complex."

'Damn they were quick' thought Connely " Mr Dawson is still in interrogation Sergeant you will have to wait another two hours." Connely said authoritatively.

"Sir My Orders State Immediately. Sir!" the Sergeant insisted.

"Sergeant you can have him in two hours. Dismissed!"

"Sir Yes Sir." With that the Sergeant turned on his heal and went directly to the nearest base phone down the hall.

'Now, ' Connely thought 'time to get some answers.' He quickly walked down the hall to the cell holding Joe Dawson.

"You and you" he pointed at two MPs "bring him and follow me."

Joe was escorted via a wheelchair to which he was securely tied down to into the same interrogation room he was in before. He was tired physically and mentally. He was also very pissed off.

"Now then Mr. Dawson are you going to cooperate?" Colonel Connely said in a neutral tone.

"Fuck You!" Joe was pissed he had been humiliated over the last hour but he kept silent once he was in the cell.

"I guess not" Connely leaned forward "look if you don't cooperate I will make your life a living hell"

"Are you Deaf? FUCK YOU!" Joe spat.

Just then the door burst open and Colonel Connely was hoisted physically out of his seat.

"What the hell is going on here!" Connely yelled

"Id say its Karma" Joe said with a smile

"Colonel Connely you are under arrest for disobeying a direct order of the President of the United States. You have the right to remain silent anything…." The MP continued as they hauled the colonel kicking and cursing out of the room and down the hall to a nice clean cell.

MP's returned with Joe's personal items plus his prosthesis. "Sir while I can give you most of your personal items back I cannot give you your keys or wallet." One said.

"Thank you officer." Joe said acidly.

"Sir Colonel Connely stands charged with a serious crime and I apologize for your treatment. I was only following his orders unaware that he had no authority to give them." The MP said apologetically.

" Well you will understand then why I am still upset." Joe said as he got to his feet.

With all his clothing and personal items now back where they should be minus his keys and wallet they walked out of the interrogation room and in to the hall.

"Sir I am Sergeant Anthony Rogers USMC I have been ordered to escort you to Cheyenne Mountain where you will be interviewed by General Jack O'Niell. Before we begin is there anything you need? Medications? Something to eat?"

"A meal and some sleep would be nice but I don't suppose your orders allow for that?" Joe asked.

"On the contrary sir, my orders are now quite clear. As far as making you comfortable I am simply to inform my superiors of the situation. I am to make you as comfortable as reasonably required and that means that if you require rest you get it how about a steak dinner?" the sergeant replied

"Well we don't need to milk uncle sugar that much just a decent meal will be ok. I have the feeling I may still be in trouble." Joe was much happier at the professionalism of this marine. "Am I to understand that my transfer is a Presidential Order?" Joe asked as the were walking to the exit?

"Yes sir. Since the Colonel didn't want to obey the first set of orders we gave him someone pulled a few strings." They stopped before the doors out of the building. " Sir I must ask you not to attempt to flee my custody as it would make me quite upset to have to haul you immediately to the General in restraints."

"Don't worry sergeant if you don't act like that asshole we just left behind then I will go peaceful like." Joe told him levelly.

They continued out the doors and to a waiting van climbed in and they were on their way to what Joe hoped was a good meal before he was sent up the river.

Day 4 1600hrs

Daniel Jackson had been in his office/lab for nearly eight hours when he looked up to see General O'Neill in his doorway.

"Danny I distinctly remember telling you to get your gear together and go." Jack was not happy. " And yes I know you sent me several updates on progress here but I need you out there."

" I know Jack I just finished up here." Danny said contritely. " I've done all I can with what I have here so its time to see what Dr. Pierson has come up with."

Jack sighed " just be in the gate room in 20 min ok?" with Daniels nod he turned and left.

Day 4 1730hrs Planet solar time 1230hrs

Daniel stepped out of the gate on to P 37428 and was escorted to where Sam was finishing her rounds.

"Hi Daniel welcome back to P 37428 How was your time off?" Sam asked cheerfully

" It was good, did you make any progress? " he asked

" Don't know yet Dr. Pierson should be reporting his findings soon. Why don't you go see what he has found out and then meet me for and early dinner?" Sam motioned him over to where Adam was working with his notes.

"Sure things Sam, talk to you in a bit then." With that Daniel walked over to the table Adam had setup his equipment on and sat down next to him.

"Hello Daniel what brings you to this part of the Galaxy?" Adam asked looking up from his work as Daniel sat down.

"Well to be honest Sam wants me to se what progress you have made." Daniel looked over some of Adams translation notes. " Wow so far combined with what I have it looks like we have made quite a bit of progress." Daniel began to sort through the data collected and separate it inserting the data he had come up with at his lab.

"What we have here so far is the tale of how the ancients built a space station or orbital space colony around a world of clouds. In fact it is refered to many times as the city in the clouds." Adam began. "The planet has 12 moons one of which is the home of the elementals or those who worship the elements. There is much reference to the colony being a waypoint for space faring vessels. It seems this station is the ancients attempt to make a peaceful meeting place for races that had space faring capability."

"So this could be like the ancients equivalent of the fictional Babylon 5?" Daniel asked

"Well in a manner of speaking yes. But I wouldn't hold me to that just yet till we get a second opinion." Adam said. " However I do at this point have rubbings of the entire wall so we don't need to conduct this here we could do it back at your base."

"That might not be a bad idea but I want to check something out first." Daniel brought out the pendant that he found near the wall on the first visit. "I found this" he held up the pendant " look familiar?"

" Yes actually I have one just like it" Adam answered.

" Well I noticed a depression in the text that did not translate to a letter so I thought I would fit this in and see what happened" Daniel began to scan the wall.

"Wait I know where it is its in the section that describes the planet." Adam walked a few paces down the wall and motioned for Daniel to come over. "Here it is, " he said pointing at the small depression in the stone.

Daniel placed the pendant in to the spot Adam had indicated and waited. It took a moment but finally he noticed the change along the length of the wall characters began to light up they began to form gate address symbols about 2 feet high. Daniel and Adam both began to quickly write them down. Once they had them Daniel waited a few moments and then removed the pendant placing it back in the pocked he had originally taken it out of.

"Well I think we are done here lets tell Sam" Adam Said as he began to pack up.

"I'll do it" Daniel said and headed off to find Sam.

Samantha Carter was just finishing up another round of paperwork on one of her projects when Daniel entered her tent. " Uh Sam? We are done."

" Well that is good news I just checked in with Jack he was getting impatient to have us all back at the SGC." Sam called for an Airman. "Inform all sections we will be leaving in 2 hours." She turned to Daniel and asked him about the translation.

"Not only do we still have translating to do but we got a good bit done. We also have a gate address but until we get the translation finished we should wait before going to it." Daniel had learned some caution since he started at the SGC. Where before he would have argued they go right away now he knew better. A few deaths and a few injuries had taught him the hard way to gather his intelligence first then take action.

"Sam I understand you and Adam sort of a demonstration earlier on." Daniel pause for a moment." Well although the teams here and anyone working directly with you has been informed I would suggest you not do that again. We don't want the NID involved." Daniel said with concern

"Your right I really wasn't thinking about that. In fact I better tell Adam about them so he is at least prepared. Time for me to eat a little crow." With that Sam wandered off to find Adam. This left Daniel wondering what exactly she was talking about.

Day 4 1230hrs

Jacob poked his head in to Jacks office. "Can I come in?"

"Yes Mr. President yes he has… the situation is well in hand sir. Yes sir…Thank you Sir " Jack hung up the phone. "Sure Jacob have a seat. I suspect you have come here due to recent events. So? … "Jack looked at Jacob with one of his 'care to tell me what the hell is up?' looks.

"Yes I have." Jake said in a very serious way. " I don't want to be doing this to tell you the truth but I cannot refuse her anything she asks." Jacob looked at Jack hard for a moment sizing him up. Finally coming to a decision began to speak again. "What I am about to tell you has been a secret kept by me and others in my family for almost 50years. I have been asked to reveal this to you by the one I am honor bound to keep this secret for." Jack looked like he was about to say something then looked at Jacob and shut up. "This secret has been kept out of love. When I was 5 years old my parents were killed by an immortal hell bent on revenge against the person you know as Samantha Carter. He killed my mother and father and then tried to kill Sam. My parent's only crime was that they were friends of Sam and she cared about them. Since Sam, she called herself Sarah then was in my parents will as their chosen legal guardian if anything should happen to them she was granted custody. She raised me until I was 18 and then went through a change of identity, as immortals are prone to do in these latter centuries. This involved much forging of documents and falsifying of records. She became my Aunt Grace. When I was old enough to have a daughter that was in her twenties we falsified her paperwork again and claimed she had lived for several years at a special school for genius level students for a few years and then she came back in to my life this time as Samantha Carter My daughter. The rest is as we say history. " Jacob sat back quietly and waited for the inevitable.

" Her background has been triple and quadruple checked they talked to people who claim she went to that school. And you are telling me she didn't? What about the family photos?" Jack parried.

"Faked falsified and paid off handsomely." Jack smiled

"You would need more money that Bill Gates to finance a cover story like that!" jack guffawed

"She does"

"……." Jack slumped in his chair. It made at least some sense and was definitely possible.

"Jack now you know some of it will you give her the chance to tell you the rest?" Jacob looked pleadingly. "Jack. You know she love you. And you know I love her but as a mother and in some ways a daughter. Please don't hurt her. There is nothing of mine I would not give to see that that does not happen and nothing I would spare or hold back if it ever does." Jacob looked at Jack half pleading half threatening slowly shifting between the two.

"I know." Jack need not say any more for in that one phrase was conveyed all the feelings and emotions he could not say outright. Part of him wanted to cry and wither dry and turn to dust in longing for what he knew could never be. Another part wanted to throw every thing he had worked for away and take her to some place no one would deny then the chance to be together.

"Thank you Jack. I think im done here" Jacob stood and waited for jack to confirm this session was over. With Jack 's nod he left and headed for the gate room.

Jack stood and walked after him " Jacob. She will be back soon can you wait?"

"Yes I can wait, got any coffee?" Jacob smiled.

" Sure. Hope Selmak doesn't mind." Jack steered him towards the chow hall.

" Not this time Jack she says she will get by."

Day 4 1900hrs

"SG's 1,3 and 9 Returning" Siler called out over the base speakers. "Gate Room Personnel Report to your stations" Siler watched as personnel from all departments surged in to the gate room to assist as needed. General O'Neill and Jacob/Selmak were present as well.

"Ok Campers how did everything go?" Jack said in his usual cheerful voice.

"Well sir may I suggest a briefing in an hour?" came carters reply.

"Sounds good to me in fact make it two I think someone has some things to talk to you about." Jack nodded at Jacob.

Day 4 2200 hrs

Amanda was beginning to think that this was the most accident-prone base on the planet. She had counted a total of 24 individuals enter or leave the base parking lot in some form of support or cast. Most of them dressed in Special Forces uniforms. She just could not figure out what so many Special Forces personnel could be doing to be injured working on deep space radar telemetry. It was going to be a long night too. For the one person she had not seen come out was Daniel. Why would a military base need an archeologist and linguist? She was getting tired but her immortal stamina would let her last at least another 12 hours and if Daniel had not come back by then she would get some sleep and start again.

Day 4 2100hrs

Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, and Adam sat in the briefing room.

"Ok Now that we are all her and Jacob has returned to the Tok'ra lets get this party started. Whose first?" Jack looked around.

"Well uhm." Both Daniel and Adam Said at the same time.

"Sorry why don't you…" they continued in stereo.

"Sam how about you go first?" Jack gave Daniel and Adam his patented when im not happy things start getting shot at stare. Needles to say. It didn't work.

"Ok, Well sir for once everything went routine no unusual occurrences. Daniel informed me they accomplished their task.

"Well that's good" Jack looked at Daniel. " Daniel why don't you go ahead."

"Well basically jack what we have is a completed rubbing of the wall and more translation both completed and needing to be completed. We also have a gate address." Daniel sneezed and whipped his nose. " mwah we whan do do now…"

" I think what Daniel is trying to say is that what we need to do now is finish the translation and see where that gets us. Now that we have the basics it should not take too long to do. We do know a few things right now. The space station is referred to as the city in the clouds and the planet it orbits has twelve moons one of witch is inhabited by someone called the elementals or a better translation would be those who worship the elements. " Adam finished.

" Ok so we are closer to the goal than before. This is a good thing." Jack looked to Carter " what do you suggest as a next step?"

"Well sir I think we should follow Adams suggestion and finish the translation."

"I agree" Jack made his decisions " Daniel and Adam I want you to work on that translation tomorrow. NOT tonight. I want you on base but in bed understood?"

"But Jack!.."Daniel began.

Jack gave a warning twitch of his finger and a shushing sound.

"Ok fine" Daniel huffed

Adam nodded his compliance. He was old enough to know when he needed sleep and this was one of those times.

"Carter I believe you are scheduled to do some gate maintenance? " at her not he added " Tomorrow"

"Ok people dismissed. Uh Dr. Pierson I need to speak with you a moment before you go." Jack motioned for him to stay seated.

"What do you know about a Joseph Dawson?" Jack asked

"Well I know he is a nosey old fool who has a heart of gold and is easily pushed about by the local moralistic boy scout I call friend." Adam said half to himself. " Why what has he done?"

"It appears he was trying to hack into the base computers."

"Crap Joe. I assure you General he was only concerned for me in fact its mostly my fault I should have sent word I was ok. See I left a note to those in seacouver that I was going to Colorado and that I might visit NORAD. So they are probably concerned about me." Adam looked a little contrite.

"Well we will see about that when he gets here. It seems he has gotten in to a bit of trouble and one of our over zealous colonels in the anti intelligence division crossed the line. Don't worry the man will be spending the next 50 years in a prison if I have anything to do with it. " Jack smiled at the last part. " Mr. Dawson will be arriving tomorrow morning at about 10 am. We will sort it out then."

Adam nodded " thank you general I see that you have taken great care to make sure he is kept safe even from your own bad apples. Will that be all? " At Jacks nod he gathered his notes and left the briefing room.

End Day 4 2200hrs

Day 5 0800hrs

General George Hammond made his way down the multiple levels in NORAD to the beginnings of the SGC. He kept trying to put the puzzle together but just didn't have enough pieces. On one hand there was the potential for a spy in the SGC. Not just any spy either but one working for an off world enemy. Then even if that was not the case the system lords were gearing up to attack earth again it was just a matter of time. He hoped jack knew what he was doing bringing in a new linguist at this time. There was one other element he didn't like and that was the unknown element of which Jack had not informed him. All of these thoughts and more passed through the mind of General Hammond as he made his way through multiple security check points and down many levels until he at last came to the command level.

"General Hammond Sir." Jack was there to greet him at the lift "what brings you by our humble abode?"

"General O'Niell good to see you again. How are things?" George asked enjoying the subtle look of chastisement on Jack's face.

"All is well sir." Jack said shortly

"Well then I think we need to chat in private for a few moments then."

"Yes sir I believe you know the way?" Jack quipped

They walked swiftly to Jack's office and closed the door.

" Jack let me get to the point of my visit As the director of home world security it is my job to observe how you are doing things and this is just one of many routine inspections to come in the future. I am not here because you have done anything wrong or out of the ordinary so please continue as if I was not here" George had slipped in to his easygoing Texan mode.

"Well I'm glad that's all there is ive got enough on my plate here lately. I will be a pleasure having you around for a bin General Hammond." Can we assign you the VIP suite?" Jack grinned at George.

"Sure that will be just fine. I wont keep you any longer Jack I know you are a busy man so I will go get settled in and wander back by here in about an hour. Hopefully you will be able to fill me in on what is on the schedule at that time?"

"Sounds like a plan sir" Jack and George shook hands and left Jacks office going separate ways.


	6. Section Six

Top of Form

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Stargate Universe or those of the Highlander universe those belong to other entities whom I would beseech to look favorably on this humble work of mine. The concepts involved in these two separate television shows do not belong to me either. The story I have written however does. This story may not be posted on any pay site or in any way shape or form make any profit for anyone (I know I'm not making a thing from it)

Authors Note:

Thank you so much to those of you who are reviewing my story. I feel like an addict and you are supplying the drugs. (note: drugs are bad don't do them I know I don't … seriously.) There are however some concerns I am having about the number of reviews I am getting (present reviewers excluded) am I losing your interest? Did I offend you? Is my style bad? Please review and let me know I don't bite… much.

Review Response:

MsJonyReb … Thank you Thank you Thank you I was beginning to think I was losing my audience and I believe you will love this sections end. (note here: I am stopping the chapter markers as you may have noticed)

SG1-Fanfic …Thanks sometimes it's the simple positive reviews that make my day. I would like to take the opportunity to let you know that I have read your 'what will it take' story and loved every moment of it. At the risk of sounding like a brownnoser I would like to advise all those S/J shipper fans to read that one. You will laugh. If you're alive at all you will cry. And you will probably read it two or three times like I did because I liked it.

And now…. Da da da dum……

Stargate

Secrets

Section Six

Day 5 0800hrs

They walked swiftly to Jack's office and closed the door.

" Jack let me get to the point of my visit As the director of home world security it is my job to observe how you are doing things and this is just one of many routine inspections to come in the future. I am not here because you have done anything wrong or out of the ordinary so please continue as if I was not here" George had slipped in to his easygoing Texan mode.

"Well I'm glad that's all there is ive got enough on my plate here lately. I will be a pleasure having you around for a bin General Hammond." Can we assign you the VIP suite?" Jack grinned at George.

"Sure that will be just fine. I wont keep you any longer Jack I know you are a busy man so I will go get settled in and wander back by here in about an hour. Hopefully you will be able to fill me in on what is on the schedule at that time?"

"Sounds like a plan sir" Jack and George shook hands and left Jacks office going separate ways.

Day 5 0830hrs

Jack was in the gate control room when Siler picked up the phone and then turned toward him. "Sergeant Rogers is at the front gate. He wants to know where you would like him to take Mr. Dawson."

"Tell him to bring him to the topside interrogation room" Jack finished signing off on the paperwork on his clipboard. "I will be right up." Oh and have Dr. Pierson escorted there as well let him know what is going on."

"Yes sir." Siler began to relay the instructions to the appropriate personnel.

Jack walked back to his office and grabbed his coat and hat then made his way to the first of two sets of elevators that would take him up and out of the mountain.

Day 5 0800hrs

Amanda watched from her new vantage point on a rise to the west of the main parking lot. She had gotten about 6 hours of sleep and she was still tired. She was took a sip of her bottled water then looked again through her binoculars and choked and coughed in response to what she was seeing.

What she saw was Joe Dawson being escorted by 4 SF's and a sergeant in to the complex. He appeared to be handcuffed and was having some trouble keeping his balance with his hands behind his back. Two of the SF's were on either side of Joe helping him walk from a van to the main entrance.

Day 5 0700hrs

Ritchie Ryan pulled his motorcycle in front of Mac's place. He set the kickstand and leaned the bike to one side. After he turned off the ignition he took off his helmet and pocketed the keys. It was good to be back in seacouver.

He walked up to the Dojo door and was surprised to see a class this early in the morning. He knew Duncan often let instructors rent out the place when he wasn't living in the loft. Ritchie was hoping Mac hadn't left town or moved. Looking closer at the place he noticed Mac's Japanese swords still on the wall in the office. Yep he was still here Ritchie smiled to himself.

Taking the final steps of the street he walked quietly in to the Dojo as not to disturb the class. It was Tai Chi. The instructor was a beautiful Asian woman who stood about 5'4". She was well balanced with a nice complexion.

'What the hell why not' Ritchie thought to himself as he shrugged off his coat and began to take off his shoes. He sat them by his backpack and found an empty spot near the side of the class where he would not disturb the students and joined in the Kata. Each move leading in to the next the tension always there. He began to drift in to a meditative state. Push pull move turn arch and glide. After he completed the Kata he automatically stated the next without thinking. It was a more formal and complex form Mac had taught him in his early training as his student. Thought became form, form became motion, motion became fluid, and fluid became thought. On and on the cycle went his mind lead his body followed. His eyes were closed his face a placid tension. Sweat poured from him as he continued. The form changed it became as a climb up a hill. Tension increased and the pace quickened. Even though the form changed the fluidity did not. His body was in alignment with his soul and mind he was at peace and war all at once. Onward and upward the Kata took him, as the hill became a mountain till at last he took the last step off the top of the mountain and began the graceful flight to the earth below. Here the form took on an ethereal quality what was fluid and graceful before looked in comparison ragged and jarring. The form floated him down in to conscious world again. As he made the final flourish of humility he opened his eyes to see the instructors gaze meeting his as she stood directly in front of him.

'Uh oh' he thought as his calm was shattered. " Uh I'm sorry. I"

"Shh. "Ling placed her finger to his lips and directed him to gaze around the dojo. The students were seated attentively around him in a semi circle with looks of awe on their faces. "Thank you for sharing such a beautiful kata with us Mr.?" ling paused

"Ryan, Ritchie Ryan." He was more than a little awed that they were awed what he felt were his clumsy moves.

"Mr. Ryan. I am Ling Fong an instructor here at this dojo. I have only seen that Kata done once before. An old Chinese master in the Hunan province was giving a demonstration for the new Kung Fu masters as something they should aspire towards." Ling saw the beginnings of unease on Ritchie's face." But enough of that did you perhaps come by to apply for a job teaching?" Ling asked

"Ah .. I'm not that good" Ritchie said believing it to be true.

"Who was your teacher?" ling asked confused and getting slightly upset at whoever the idiot was who taught this young man.

"Well perhaps after your class we can talk in private my teacher is the reason I'm here actually." Ritchie replied.

" Very well" ling smiled at him.

Ling gathered her students in formation once more and gave them their final instructions for the day and again thanked Ritchie for sharing with them. After dismissing the class she led Ritchie back towards the office.

" Do you have another class soon?" Ritchie asked

"Not until noon. Why?" ling asked caught off guard.

"I thought perhaps we would be more comfortable using my teachers place" Ritchie gave a smug grin and pulled his keys to Mac's loft out of his pocket.

"Well its 8:30 now is it far?" ling asked.

Richeie walked over to the lift and inserted the key. "Nope, not at all" his smug grin turned in to a full blown patented Ritchie smile.

"Ha ha ha ha !" Ling burst in to laughter "were it not for the way you take after him I would not have believed you even with the key to his home" she was trying to stop but having trouble.

"Thanks.. I think. Shall we?" Ritchie offered her his arm and when she took it stepped on to the lift with her. Once they were at the loft level he opened the lift doors and surveyed the area.'good its clean. At least that is normal' he was about to offer to make coffee but his eyes fell on the empty hole where Macs emergency pack was usually kept. " Did uh Mac say he was going anywhere?" he asked hoping he sounded casual.

"No not personally but he did leave me a note letting me know he would be out of town for a couple of days." Why is something wrong?" she was older than she looked and wiser too. She could see the not so well hidden concern on his face as he looked about the room. Something she decided was not right.

"No it's probably nothing. Forget I mentioned it. Would you like some tea? Or coffee?" Ritchie was back to his charming youthful debonair self.

"Tea Please" ling pulled up a stool at the breakfast counter in the kitchen area.

Ritchie smiled and began to gather the teapot and other necessary tools.

" Duncan taught you the fire song?" ling said opening a new subject

"The what? Oh you mean the kata." Ritchie stopped for a moment then continued on with the tea. He set the pot on the stove and opened the teapot lid. "Yes it was part of my training."

"Why do you think you are not very good at martial arts Ritchie?" Ling was extremely curious as to why he had thins inferiority complex about his talent for Tai Chi.

"I guess its because Mac is so much better than I am." Ritchie looked at her levelly "I mean I barely ever win when matched with him" he took the boiling water off the stove and poured it in to the pot. He let it steep.

"Have you ever sparred with other people?"

"Yes but not in combat sparing just light or touch sparing" Ritchie looked ashamed "the few times I have done combat sparing with others I have hurt them because my technique is sloppy I cant seem to hold back enough."

Ling accepted a cup of tea after he poured two. "If I wear full pads will you spar with me?" she took a sip of her tea but never let her eyes wander from his.

"I don't think it's a good.."

"Please indulge me" Ling persisted.

"Ok but if you get hurt I'm sure Mac will kill me several times" he said honestly.

"Teachers don't kill their students most of the time no matter what they do Ritchie so I would not worry about that. Besides I am asking for it" she said with a grin.

'Well that would be true if I was mortal' he thought. Outwardly he just smiled at her.

They sipped their tea quietly for a bit enjoying the flavor of the bitter dark leaf Duncan had acquired from china. After they finished Ritchie had offered another but Ling refused saying they had something that needed doing. He almost asked what that was but caught himself before he said it. Truth be told he thought she was beautiful and her voice was the most reassuring and soothing he had ever heard.

They made their way once more in to the dojo proper and she donned her pads. While she was busy getting suited up Ritchie did some suiting of his own he grabbed an extra gi from the office and slipped in to the bathroom to put it on? When he came out he noticed ling was warming up so he joined her.

"How much contact are we talking about here" he asked her warily.

" May I? " she indicated that she wanted to show him, as words would not describe it.

He nodded to her his consent. Then he picked himself up off the mat and walked back in to the sparring circle. "Cough uh.. Ok" he wheezed for a second then faced her and bowed.

Ling bowed and then it began. 'Damn it he's going easy on me' she thought angrily after the first 45 seconds 'time to fix that' "I" she hit him hard "will" then she took his legs out from under him "Beat" she almost stomped on his midsection, but he rolled away "you" she threw a punch to his solar plexus as he was getting up from one knee "to" he jumped over her flipping in the air " A pulp" she pursued him relentlessly across the mats " if you do not do better than that! Now Hit me if you are going to hit me, kick me if you are going to kick me stop playing around!" She smiled at him viciously

This time when she attacked him he met her blow for blow nothing was held back and more than once she found herself coming back from the mat. She began to use more advanced techniques. He countered those. She employed strategy. He adapted. Then she made a mistake and found herself in a no win situation his arm around her thought ready to break her neck. He stopped. She breathed. He kissed her.

Two hours later she scrambled to get her gi on and down to the Dojo. Her hair was still wet from the shower. The first students for the noon class had begun to arrive and change in the locker rooms. She greeted them as they came out and had them sign the appropriate paperwork. As the class began to form in to rows Ritchie came down in the lift. He had come to class dressed in his borrowed Gi as she had requested.

"Ah good" Ling Smiled as she notice Ritchie get off the lift. "Class I would like to introduce you to my assistant instructor Mr. Richard Ryan." She watched Ritchie struggle to keep his composure and not look shocked. " Mr. Ryan is a black belt in Kun Fu and Aikido as well as Nem Po. He has a adequate grasp of Judo and is also a student of Kendo." His degree ranks have yet to be tested as he has only had private tutoring in the old style. This means he was taught by a teacher and not in a class such as this. I am Ling Fong your head instructor. I am an eighth degree black belt in tai kwan do, a 4th degree in aikido I am a master of the Northern Shaolin Chuan style. An adequate kendoist and a 2nd degree black belt in judo. I have been seriously training in the martial arts since I was 8 years old. Welcome to basic karate 101." Ling motioned for Ritchie to stand beside her."Mr. Ryan is also a student here and you will be his teachers. He has never taught his skills as he was trained in a teacher student only environment." Ritchie could not help but look a little nervous and the class gave a few well meant chuckles all in good sport.

"Thank you" he almost denied everything but then he remembered the earlier events of the morning. "I hope to learn a lot from all of you. Do not be afraid to come to me with anything. I do mean anything, from help in your technique to helping me with mine" that got a good laugh from the class. "My teacher told me once that the teacher learns more from the student that the student from the teacher I think I m about to get a crash course" he smiled and looked to Ling.

Seeing as how it was the first class in karate for those present Ling started them on safety and warm up techniques. Even to his own surprise Ritchie fell right in to a rhythm of teaching along side Ling. By the time the class ended an hour later the students were a little hyped and Ritchie was positively floating. He had been a drifter for far too long never finding a nitch until now. Now he knew what he wanted to do. He would teach. He would live learn and grow stronger.

Day 5 1330hrs

"Joes Bar. How may I be of assistance?"

"Erick this is Ritchie is Joe there?"

"Hiya Ritchie! No he's not here today but you know him he tends to disappear for a day or two at a time without warning. Want me to have him call you when he gets in?" Erick said happily

"That would be great Erick. How's the new wife?" Ritchie asked

They exchanged pleasantries and small talk for a while then said goodbye. 'Mac's not here. Joe is not at the bar. I wonder' Ritchie dialed Methos' answering service.

"Hello" came Methos' recording "please deposit one beer for the first minuet and a half pint for each additional. Oh and leave a message at your own risk. Beeeeeeeeeep"

"You now owe me a new phone old man no wait you owe Mac a new phone the beer ruined the first one I'll be damned if I'm messing up my cell." Ritchie countered the recording " I'm at Mac's Place give me a call when you get this the number is same as last time Thanks."

He would just give it a few days after all it was not unusual for any one of his friends to go missing for as much as a week before something was officially up.

Day 5 0900hrs

Joe was lead to a small room with a large table and four chairs. The sergeant recuffed him in front explaining that he personally didn't want to do it but would get in to trouble if he didn't. Joe understood and was grateful to the man for his ethics and his understanding. After being humiliated to his core this sergeant had somehow with his manners and dedication revived Joe's faith that the military was a good thing.

He was only waiting a few moments when in walked two men. The one he knew sat down next to him. The other took a seat across.

Jacked looked Joe over measuring him up. "Sergeant."

"Sir?" Rogers stepped in.

"Please remove Mr. Dawson's handcuffs and return to him any property you are holding" O'Neill ordered.

Sergeant Rogers smiled at Joe as he took the cuffs off and returned the wallet and keys "all accounted for sir?" he asked Joe.

"Yes Thank you sergeant. Before you leave I would like to say something." Joe looked at the General.

Jack nodded.

"This man " he pointed at Rogers in a stern and grouchy manner. "IS The best military man I have even met even in my time of service to this country I found none to match his dedication to country and to self. He is the reason I am cooperating with you at all at this point. Sergeant I thank you for your service." Joe said meaning every solemn word.

Adam/Methos was impressed. He even forgot to hide it.

O'Neill was beginning to think this was brown nosing until he caught sight of Adam. " Thank you Sergeant you may resume your post." He turned his attention fully on Joe. "Mr. Dawson Dr. Pierson has explained to me why you did what you did and I find it understandable. However I now have a problem to solve. What do I do about it?" O'Neill let out a sigh. " On one hand I have one mans car and concern for another to take in to consideration. On the other the safety and security of this base. So help me find a solution tell me exactly what you know about what goes one here and don't leave anything out no matter how small and I promise you we will find a way to deal with this that we will both like." Jack watched Joe honestly.

Joe began to tell the general everything he was able to learn about the SGC.

Day 5 1000hrs

Duncan had paid and paid some more to get there but he made it. The small stand of trees he was in overlooked the Cheyenne mountain complex from the east. He had seen them take Joe from the van into the base. There was nothing left to do at the moment but wait and see if they turned him loose.

Day 5 0930hrs

"Pierson just how many friends do you have looking for you?" Jack said annoyed.

"Sorry General I think Joe is correct there should only be one on the way and gods help us if he finds out what is going on" Adam said sarcastically.

"Oh? " Jack continued nonplussed "Why is that?

"On nothing" he tried to diffuse the conversation.

"Pierson. Spill!" Jack ordered.

"Well its just that if he discovers that the world is at risk he will do his damndest in trying to save it no matter how many people he annoys along the way. He hasn't learned to just let the world take care of itself. He has to be the everlasting Boy Scout and voice of morality." Methos droned.

" What's the matter Adam afraid he might make you admit you care what happens to this world?" Joe piped in.

"Joe!" Adam said defensively

"Pierson" jack said with amused

"General Please don't encourage him," Adam Said pleadingly

"OK enough. Mr. Dawson"

"Call me Joe please." Joe interrupted

"Fine Joe if your friend is on his way where do you think he is right now?" Jack wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. " Oh and Pierson is he you know?"

"Yes General and just as protective of the fact."

"Well.." Joe looked stunned. " You mean?"he pointed at the General. "He knows?"

"Yes Joe most of it anyway." Adam said without hesitation

"ARE YOU CRAZY! Jesus H Christ in a holy hand basket on ice skates!" Joe looked at Methos " You old fool they will have you on a dissection table any time now!" Joe was almost physically distressed.

"Relax Joe there is more going on here than you could imagine. I may be old. I'm not stupid" Adam said calmly.

"Mr. Dawson?" Jack got Joes attention. "How would you like to help not only your country but your planet?" Jack asked with a gleam in his eye.

"That Depends on what exactly you want me to do." Joe was beginning to have his doubts about the military again.

"Simple first sign these…" Jack opened a manila envelope and placed some forms in front of Joe.

"What are these?"

"Non disclosure agreements" Jack sat leaned back " Basically you talk we kill you."

"Talk about what?" Joe asked

"Well I could tell you now but I would have to kill you after.. Unless you sign first."

Joe skimmed the documents and signed.

"Now read this." Jack handed Joe 5 pages of information and a stack of photographs."

"Yeah right" Joe snorted and began to laugh until he caught sight of the other two men in the room. " Ahem ok. You said first? I assume there is more?" Joe waited

"Correct. Second I want you to go unescorted to the parking lot and call in your friend the Boy Scout." Jack smiled sweetly

"Shit" Adam was dreading this.

"Ok, anything else?" Joe wondered where this would end.

" Oh not much really just work for us for a bit and make it so our computers wont be hacked into by the same route you used." Jack let the words hang out there like bait.

"For how long?" Joe countered.

" Until its done and then as long as you A. contribute something useful to my base and B as you are willing to do it. No strings." Jack watched the mans face show the change of emotions from begrudging agreement to amaze meant to willing consent.

"You got a deal general. I should however warn you Adam here is correct about the eternal Boy Scout." He said with a chuckle. Maybe this would not end so badly after all.

Day 5 1200 hrs

Mac was sitting eating a sandwich he had picked up at a small convience store. Even though he ate he did not let up his vigilance to watch the base. What he saw next was the last thing he expected to ever see. He watched as Joe and Methos walked unrestrained out to the middle of the parking lot and unfold two identical signs and begin to turn them in different directions.

Duncan Choked momentarily on his tuna sandwich. 'weel shit mea kilt' Duncan thought as he read through the binoculars.

They know you are out there

Come on in

All is well

We will explain.

Joe. Adam.

Day 5 1200hrs

Amanda coughed Violently and threw up her combination of burrito and soda the later of which she had swallowed the wrong way.

"Oh no I did not just see what I think I just saw" She said to herself as she regained control of her digestive tract.

Day 5 1230hrs

"General this is Airman Olivia at the front gate. You instructed me to let the individual through without inspection." He said in to the phone

" Yes is there a problem?" Jack waited

"No sir its just there are two individuals coming in."

" Let them through we will sort it out later, thank you Airman."

"Yes Sir."

It was at this point that Duncan and Amanda spotted each other coming from opposite sides of the base parking lot. Not a word was said as the fell in to step beside each other. There were however a few curious shakes of the head from each.

They were passed through the front gate without incident. Both of them paused however at the squad of Special Forces Personnel that greeted then on the other side. Joe and Methos were waiting ahead of the squad to greet them.

"Mac."

"Joe."

"Macloud"

"Amanda"

"Joe"

"Methos"

"Oh For Crying Out Loud!" Jack said as he caught up to them " Lets go."

Top of Form


	7. Section Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Stargate Universe or those of the Highlander universe those belong to other entities whom I would beseech to look favorably on this humble work of mine. The concepts involved in these two separate television shows do not belong to me either. The story I have written however does. This story may not be posted on any pay site or in any way shape or form make any profit for anyone (I know I'm not making a thing from it)

Authors Note: This section gave me so much trouble it's not funny. So please be brutally honest in your reviews. I have the feeling that you may come up with a few major grammatical errors in this one that I am just too tired to see however once pointed out I think this will be an excellent section. Oh and to any interested beta reader who has a story or two I could or have read my typos are calling for an assisted suicide. Just contact me at me E-mail 

Review Response:

Village Mystic … Again I have to say a very big thank you for your insight. I did indeed know that I was posting something that was not quite correct when I talked about the martial art styles in my last section. I was really hoping someone would catch me at it and you did –grins- I am in the process of adding a bit to the last section to bring it up to snuff.

I would like to know what exactly you are pointing at when you say uneven. If it is the fact I am jumping forwards and backwards in time a bit much I have to say that as odd as it seems that is deliberate and I think just my style. Although if it does get too annoying (enough you want to stop reading) drop me a review I will see if I can find a compromise.

Thank you for the other positive feedback as well.

SG1-Fanfic… thanks. I will endeavor to keep up my work though I may eventually have to slow to one chapter a week if it digs too much more in to my sleep time. I thought that last chapter might fix the continuity issue with Sam and Jacob. I just hoped I had not done an implausible impossible instead of a plausible impossible.

MsJonyReb… ah yes Jack… well in this bit he gets to show some of the qualities that caused him to be made a general. His quick wit and his devious plotting mind. He gets to do more sarcastic exclamations as well. As you may have noticed if you go back to chapter one and skim through again to here I have been attempting to enhance my descriptive scenes and my psychoanalysis sections. I am learning … I think.

And now…. Da da da dum……

Stargate

Secrets

Section Seven

It was at this point that Duncan and Amanda felt another immortal coming from the opposite side of the base parking lot. They finally recognized each other. Not a word was said as the fell in to step side by side. There were however a few curious shakes of the head from each.

They were passed through the front gate without incident. Both of them paused however at the squad of Special Forces Personnel that greeted then on the other side. Joe and Methos were waiting ahead of the squad to greet them.

"Mac."

"Joe."

"Macloud"

"Amanda"

"Joe"

"Methos"

"Oh For Crying Out Loud!" Jack said as he caught up to them " Lets go."

Day 5 1300 hrs

Daniel Jackson had been in his lab for eight hours thus far that day. He had taken a small break for lunch because Teal'c had physically dragged him away from the rubbings he was translating. He had to admit that with Adam around things were going faster than normal. Well they were until Adam was called away by Jack for some meeting topside. All in all he was enjoying working with Adam again and he hadn't realized how much he missed his college buddy.

"Ok. That's it I'm going to go blind if I don't take a break." Daniel told himself. He sat back in his chair stool and yawned. He considered having another cup of coffee but quickly decided against it as his digestive system made fake vomit warnings.

"Ok only one thing to do when you've had too much brew" he singsonged to himself. Walking over to his desk he opened the large bottom drawer and reached all the way to the back pulled out a purple candle and a pack of matches.

He sat the candle on an ancient disk of clay made for that purpose and lit it. Lucky for him it was one of those three inch thick pillar candles or it would have fallen over. After closing his lab door he walked back over and stood in front of the lit candle.

Daniel slowly began to even out his breathing and softly chant, "Earth my body, Water my blood, Air my breath, and Fire my spirit." He repeated this several times both increasing the volume and the speed slightly with each repetition. He visualized the energy of the earth which he was deeply buried in seeping through the walls of the base. Flowing from the mother and in to himself. Refreshing him, energizing his body. After about 20 minuets he stopped and snuffed the candle respectfully. He felt Oh so much better. After placing the candle and matches back in the drawer and making sure things were once more placed orderly in his lab he left and headed for the chow hall.

Day 5 0800hrs

Samantha Carter had completed her gate diagnostic 30 minuets ago. She had returned to her lab and started to get caught up on one of her late projects when Teal'c showed up at her door.

"Colonel Carter." Came the rumbling base voice of her Jaffa teammate.

" wha.. Oh hi Teal'c. Did you want something?" she said distracted.

"I was just stopping by to inquire on your well-being. Also …" he paused.

" What is it Teal'c? The Immortal thing got you thinking?" Sam could see the wheels turning in his mind. She loved Teal'c like a brother and after 8 years could read him just as easily.

"Indeed it has. Colonel…would you spar with me?" He asked unsure how things would go since he had witnessed her last sparring match.

"Sure, I'm not really making much progress here at the moment I think I just need to do something else for a while." She slid off her stool and walked to the door where Teal'c was standing. "Mind if we use my private Gym?"

"I was not aware you possessed such a space?" Teal'c arched an eyebrow. When she smiled in affirmation he nodded. " Very well. Lead the way."

She led him down two levels and around a few twists and turns until they came to an unobtrusive looking door. Inserting her key and giving a turn she was rewarded with a loud click. " Right this way " she motioned him to enter.

It was dark. He heard the door being pulled closed behind him and then suddenly the room was illuminated with many florescent bulbed lights. The room was about 60 x 80 feet and most of the floor was padded. On one wall there was a rack of weapons some functional some wooden replicas meant for practice. The walls had been painted the same dull shade of green and gray that the rest of the base was covered with.

" So what do you think?" Sam smiled as he took in her little dojo.

" Most functional Samantha Carter. I am impressed with your collection." Teal'c said as he walked over to the rack and began examining the stock on it. "How did you manage to acquire personal use of this chamber?" Teal'c asked.

"Oh I have my ways. It's keeping it secret that is the hard part." She replied with a smile.

" So pick your poison and let's party," Sam quipped. " I did not just say that. Did I?" she covered her face with her hands. " I have been hanging around the General way too long"

"Colonel Carter Which of these weapons is not poisoned? I do not wish to permanently injure myself or you." Teal'c queried.

"Its just an expression Teal'c none of them are tainted."

"Very well then I choose the staff." He reached out and found two Rattan staves of appropriate height. "Will this do for you?" he asked indicating the shorter of the two.

"Fine by me" she caught the weapon in the middle as it reached her courtesy of teal'c's toss.

They squared off and then began to circle each other twirling their staves occasionally to limber up. Sam made the opening move. A quick blow to Teal'c's shoulder that was not gentle at all. The purpose of course was to say 'don't hold back or I will kick your ass'. Teal'c answered her unspoken challenge with a sweep to her legs taking them out from under her. 'Ok no problem'. Sam let him get in a good solid whack she had to forcefully suck some air in after but answered with a leg sweep with her foot and a staff to Teal'c's throat pinning him for a second. 'Very good remember I'm immortal you are not'. Teal'c regained his feet and all hell broke loose as he attacked smiling. 'Message received. Let us as you say "Party!"'

A casual observer would have stated, "It's a ….B..L…U…R..R.." I can't really see anything. What's going on?" fortunately there were no casual observers as any break in sams concentration would probably result in a break in Teal'c's neck. Faster and faster harder and harder they continued to thrust, parry, block and Jab. Then something broke followed by something else.

Teal'c stood over his friend waiting for her to revive. How had she hidden such talent from him of all people? He was trained and experienced in training Jaffa. Measuring their strengths and weaknesses. Knowing at a glance whether they were ready to move on to the next level or not. Samantha Carter had well and truly deceived him. He told himself he would just have to pay even more attention to details from now on.

"What happened?" she asked after she had drawn a couple of breaths.

"It broke." Came Teal'c's stoic reply.

"What broke?" carter was obviously still out of it Teal'c surmised

"Your staff." She gave our an "oh" "and your neck." He offered her a hand up witch she accepted.

"Wow I'm glad we were not using swords then." Sam said

"Why is that? Would you not simply heal and revive?" Teal'c questioned

" Well not exactly. I am immortal but I can die if my head is separated from my shoulders." Sam said reluctantly. She trusted Teal'c with her life but it still felt wrong telling someone who wasn't immortal how to kill you.

" And you did not think this important information for us to know?" Teal'c almost sounded annoyed.

"Well its not knowledge I would have openly known to the mortal world." Sam admitted.

"I see" he replied not really seeing.

" Oh well enough why don't you go commandeer Daniel for lunch before he passes out from exhaustion." Sam suggested.

"A most excellent Idea and then I must meditate on our 'sparring match'" Teal'c replaced his staff and left the little gym.

"Well that was interesting" Sam thought as she turned out the lights and locked up.

Day 5 1100hrs

Teal'c made his way through the corridors of the SGC. Every now and then he would nod or smile at someone he knew. After a few corners and more greetings he made it to the door of Daniel Jackson's lab.

To Teal'c it looked as if Daniel was working very hard. He could see the beads of sweat from concentration on his friend's forehead. He watched as Daniel gulped down some coffee and felt sure it must have been cold long ago.

Daniel placed his mug down on a bare space of counter thus taking up the last free table space in the room. There was 'stuff' everywhere. There were books, weapons, pottery, and tablets, even a crystal sphere on one of the shelves. It was as Daniel clasped his hands together and raised his arms over his head in a stretch that Teal'c came in.

"Daniel Jackson I have been instructed to commandeer you for lunch." Teal'c said in a no nonsense manner. "Please come with me my friend."

"I'm a bit busy at the moment Teal'c can we do it a little later on?" Daniel said absently as he returned to his translation.

"I am not the one with whom the decision lies. Come and eat." Teal'c walked over to where Daniel was working.

Daniel thought back later how he must have been really out of it at the time. He certainly would have been more prepared for what happened next when he told Teal'c again that he could not leave at that time. To which Teal'c had apologized to him for what he had to do. At the time of the incident however he wasn't thinking clearly.

" I am sorry Daniel Jackson but I have my instructions." Teal'c hefted Daniel over his shoulder twisting denial around until he was laying on his front. " My instructions were that you eat." And with that he marched a shocked Daniel to the chow hall. Oh Daniel did protest and loudly. Even asked people in the hallways for help. He just didn't understand why no one was saving him from the 240 pound Jaffa. Then again he never saw the face splitting grin Teal'c displayed to passers bye either.

Day 5 0830hrs

George Hammond was getting settled into the VIP suite. Changed from his dress uniform in to his bdu's he headed out the door and stopped in the hall just outside." Mr. Tripp you are to accompany me. Your job will be to be with me every where I go for as long as I need you to do so." George instructed.

"Sir Yes Sir General Hammond Sir!" the SF barked.

" Whoa son turn down the volume a bit." George smiled and relaxed his posture a little. " And relax. You must be new. Don't believe all the stories about me you hear. And before you ask I do not turn in to a demon at night and gobble up little children." George was relieved he actually got the younger man to smile a little. "Now just come along with me as a security precaution."

They walked off down the corridor together. Eventually they would cover most of the SGC as the General began his 'investigation'.

Day 5 1300hrs

Jack led everyone inside the interrogation room.

"Sergeant we need more.." just then Sergeant Rogers entered with two more chairs. "Thank you Sergeant." Jack motioned for everyone to sit.

"Adam what is going on here?" Duncan began. He was starting to get a nagging sensation in the back of his mind.

"Is Joe under arrest?" Amanda asked.

"My this is a fine mess were in now. Damn it I'm way to old for this." Adam huffed.

"People can we have some order here?" Jack stared hard at each of them. "First you all need to sign these." Jack handed out more copies of the nondisclosure agreement. "Use your real names please."

"Joe?" Duncan looked at his friend that up to now had been acting like a flower on the wall.

Joe really did not want to have to answer this question. 'Duncan is going to be really pissed I better be ready to back up quick'. Joe looked expectantly at Methos.

Methos Shrugged 'far be it for me to ruin the Generals good time'.

After the paperwork was out of the way Jack cleared his throat.

"Ok now I want everybody to introduce himself or herself. Methos you know what I want so you start." Jack looked at the lanky man to make his point. The shocked looks on the faces of the two newest guest of the SGC were not lost on him. From the look on the dark haired mans face alone he knew Adam was going to do a lot of explaining.

"Oh all right fine listen up children." He said sarcastically. " What General O'Niell wants is for you to tell him your current name a brief and very condensed biography and your age." He took a breath and hoped he was not making a mistake. "Everybody in this room except you General knows my past. Well some of it anyway because until recently even I did not know a good portion of it." Adam carefully let out under very rigid control the part of him that was Death his now normal Mythos persona slowly faded away to be replaced by what many had called the death mask. "My name is Methos. I was born well over 10,000 years ago. In my past you will find just about every possible word deed and act has been done. I have been so many things I can't even begin to count them all. My longest single occupation however was Death." He waited for a reaction.

"You expect me to believe that one of your occupations was Dying?" Jack looked at him incredulously.

"No well actually I did do that for a bit too. It was a really good scam." He looked at the faces that were not smiling at him. "No General I was DEATH! The one and only. My compatriots War Famine and Pestilence and I rode over two continents of this planet Killing Raping and pillaging. We did this for Two thousand years. I was quite literally the monster that mothers would tell their children about to gain their sure obedience. Now I understand they say boogey man will get you. For two thousand years it was Death would come for you. I didn't do it for money or goods either I did it because I liked it and I was oh so good at it." Strain was apparent on Methos face and was suddenly replaced by relief. "And I never want to go through that or that again." He said wearily. " Sorry but you deserved to know just what exactly you were getting in to with me General." 'Never again death you monster I will find a way to lock the box I hold you in permanently someday'. Adam was silent.

Jack O'Neill's placid calm exterior hid a fear-wracked mind. He had been black ops for so long he was sure nothing would ever scare him to his core ever again. He was wrong. 'If this man ever lost control of his inner demon no force on earth would be able to stop him. Perhaps this was not such a good idea after all.' Jack took a good hard look at Pierson. 'Then again he has held it back for millennia. He was also honest enough and brave enough to bring his dark side to light so I knew what I was dealing with.' "Ok, Next." Jack smiled cheerily to hide his nervousness.

"Joe Dawson." Joe began.

"Uhm That's ok Joe I have all of your records already." Jack wanted to get to the newcomers quickly. " How about you Miss?" He looked at Amanda.

"Amanda Deveroux" she smiled charmingly at him. She made to stand and feigned a catch in her clothing and reached under the table to fix it. Once she had she stood again and extender her hand to him.

Jack took her and shook it. And watched her straighten her clothing and sit once more.

"I'm a little over 1,000 General." Amanda said in closing.

"Occupation?"

Amanda Handed Jack his wallet. "Thief." She said smugly. "Really it was nothing." She saw Jack's look of amazement. "I've had a few hundred years to practice." Duncan jabbed her in the ribs with his elbow. "What?.. It's a survival skill I needed to know who I was dealing with." She glared at Mac.

"General I apologize for my friend here." Duncan began but was cut off by Jack.

"Save it. She is correct it is a survival skill. You were both walking in to an unknown situation. Dr. Pierson tells me it is a worst case scenario for an immortal when they are in anyway tangled up with a government as ruthless as ours." Jack winked at them. "Don't be surprised I have had to deal with quite a few rouge elements in my time. Our government is rife with them."

"Which brings me to my main concern General. How do we know we can trust you with our secrets? You are a part of that government." Duncan crossed his arms over his chest. This was it he thought the make or break point and possibly the beginning of a fight or flight scenario.

Jack saw all the signs of a person who was wary of being stomped on again. Duncan was preparing to act. "I don't think I can answer that for you. However I do know someone who can." 'Damn this was going to be close' "if I may?" jack turned without waiting. "Sergeant"

"Sir?" Rogers entered the room again.

"Escort Colonel Carter in here as quickly as you can." Jack ordered. "Now while we wait Mr. MacLoud What is your story?"

"I'm Duncan Macloud of the clan Macloud" Duncan droned.

"But of course you are" Jack said in his best Sean connery 007 imitation. " Come on tell me something I don't already know." Jack rolled his eyes

"Excuse me but do you want me to tell you or not?" Duncan was agitated and it showed.

" Oh come on he only said what we were all thinking." Methos piped his two cents in.

Duncan tightened his arms across his chest and scrunched down in his chair with a sour look on his face "Fine Then." He began to feel an approaching immortal.

Just then the door opened and Sam came in.

"General you sent for me."

"Welcome Carter Join the party." Jack invited her to sit.

Sam looked at the faces in the room coming to rest on Duncan. She gave Adam a quick glance "How long has he been sulking?" she shifted her gaze back to Duncan.

"I am not sulking" Duncan snapped.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Jack was expecting wisdom and knowledge from these people not childish bickering. "Here is how this is going to happen. I am going to talk you are going to listen. Understood?" he gave them a stern glare that would have caused most personnel on his base to sink in to the concrete. "Understood?!" he said a little louder. This time he got their attention. He looked in turn at each one and waited until they nodded or replied affirmative.

"Early this past century there was significant find in Egypt…"Jack related the history of the Stargate as quickly and briefly as he could. When he was finished he turned to his 2IC before anyone could start with the inevitable questions or nay saying. "Carter do you know these people?"

"Yes Sir" she replied

"Have I told them anything untrue or misleading by lying or omission?"

"No Sir you have not though Daniel would cringe at the way you butchered history." Sam laughed.

"There is something you are still not telling us." Duncan had felt the hammer rise throughout all of the Generals explanation. He knew it would fall soon.

"The go'uld are amassing a fleet with which to erase the earth from the face of the universe." Jack said. 'There I've laid out the bait come on bite.' He knew he should not have been thinking like he was but he needed these people badly. Their unique gifts would probably save the planet.

"And there it is." Duncan said monotonously. He had even forgotten to sulk from the time Jack had said, "Travel to other planets." Duncan made his choice. "How do I get in?"

Adam threw up his hands in exasperation "Don't even dare think of me crediting you with any skill in getting the Boy Scout to jump in feet first. That was so easy it wasn't funny. Keep this in mind though" he glared at Jack " I will not see my friends used and abused" Adam gave Jack the coldest stare he could muster short of deaths haunting visage.

"Of that I give you my word that it will never happen with my consent." Jack conceded. "There is however a catch if you want in." he turned his attention from Adam back to the whole group. "Carter this involves you too. I have to tell two people about your presence at the SGC."

"Who?" the immortals chorused.

"One is General George S Hammond my former CO. His ethics are better than mine. He would have told the president immediately what was going on. I didn't because you asked me not to. I may pay dearly for it." Jack informed them.

"The other?" Duncan watched Jack like a hawk.

"The President and only the President. Keep in mind this is so George won't have to." Jack smiled " Relax he is a really great guy and he likes me and Carter here a lot. Hell he pulled General Hammond here from earth's space fleet on my word alone." Jack was serious again. "Think of it this way if it comes down to brass tacks and we end up in a ground war with our enemy there won't be any witch hunts because you will be our champions. Not that I would use you as cannon fodder by any means you have much more needed skills." Jack sat back " so what will it be? In and I inform the minimum of people I need to or out and you never tell a soul what you know?"

"I'm in" That was Duncan

"I'm already in at least for a short while." Joe admitted.

"Well you know me translation is my favorite thing." Adam Said Non Plussed about the whole affair especially about Duncan being involved. He could of course only blame himself he was the one who had not covered his tracks. Now it was simply a matter equivalent to the loss of a horseshoe nail.

"What's in it for me?" Amanda Said intently.

"The chance to save the planet isn't enough?" Jack could not believe she just asked that.

"No General that's not what I mean. I'm not a soldier I'm not a tactician or a linguist though I do know a few languages. I am a Thief when I am honest with myself about it." She sighed, "Just what role am I going to play in this venture?" Amanda asked finally.

Jack though for a moment. " Well you have probably stolen at one time or another almost everything on earth you could possibly want to steal." Jack waited to see if she would get the subtle hint. She didn't. "Have you ever considered stealing the wonders of the Galaxy? We may even let you keep a few for yourself when it's over."

"IM IN. Oh yeah I am so in." Amanda lit up like a halogen lamp bulb.

Day 5 1500hrs

Jack sat in his office with the red phone to his ear.

"Jack how are things going? Did George and you get together?"

"Yes sir we did things are going steady here." Jack kept mentally telling himself he could relax a little it was only a phone call.

"What can I do for you today Jack?" the President queried.

"Well sir at the risk of pushing my luck a little do you remember when you invited me to the white house for dinner?"

"Anytime Jack and I mean it" there was a genuine smile in the president's voice.

"Sir I sure hope you mean that because I would really like that to be tonight." Jack held his breath as he waited. The wait was getting a little strained and Jack was getting worried. "Sir. Uh I."

" Hold on a sec Jack." Jack could hear him in the background. "8 o'clock sounds good." There was a loud thump and a few clicks. "Jack? Jack?"

"I'm here sir."

"Oh sorry I dropped the phone damned clutter on my desk today. Say how does 8pm sound to you?"

"Just fine sir and thank you Mr. President." Jack felt a little high from the sudden rush of fresh oxygen to his brain. He almost giggled in relief. They covered a few trivial things while they had each other on the phone and then Jack began to get things ready so he could leave the base for about 12-18 hours.


	8. Section Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Stargate Universe or those of the Highlander universe those belong to other entities whom I would beseech to look favorably on this humble work of mine. The concepts involved in these two separate television shows do not belong to me either. The story I have written however does. This story may not be posted on any pay site or in any way shape or form make any profit for anyone (I know I'm not making a thing from it)

Authors Note:

Review Response:

kinghenrythev …. Sorry I lost you so quickly perhaps you will at least read till section 7? Also thank you for your thoughts. I did find them more critical that constructive. Any ideas on some of the specifics I might look at improving? Suggestions in general for better characterization would be much appreciated.

On a side note if you are this disheartened by my humble attempt at a story then I feel you may have to write and then read your own to actually be satisfied.

Village Mystic… Thank You! I really did need to hear that you do like the story and were getting something out of it. Giggles are always good. Also rest assured that I have indeed taken all you have sent my way in the spirit of genuine constructive criticism. I dearly love reviews that simply tell me people like the story and what they like about it. Your reviews give me something equally as valuable. You point out mistakes and obstacles in my work that I can learn form to make sure my thoughts are transferred as smoothly and exactly through the medium of written language to you my readers. You have given me quite a bit to chew on though and so far all of your points have been valid so it has taken me a bit to catch up on the editing part past chapters part to bring them up to date.

On a side note your advice about more character background and point of view is something I have been kicking around in my head trying to find a way to do it and keep the story moving. I think you will find the next two sections filling in some of those holes in the story. And I will let everybody know up front that Duncan is just not going to be a happy camper throughout the entire thing. But when is Duncan ever happy?

Oh and before I forget My Punctuation really sucks. I was horrible at English grammar and writing in school. This story just has to come out though. I will do my best to figure a way to differentiate thought speak from regular speech and the like but as to the proper use of the comma? I'm doomed.

SG1-Fanfic…..Well I am going to say it before someone else does the whole Teal'c and Daniel thing was just plain silly. Good silly but nonetheless. I am glad however it was well received. I am glad the sparring match went over well I did try to add in more of Teal'c's perspective on things. After all he is a Jaffa general (god I am so going to hell for this. Glad I'm Wiccan.)

Jaffa General where you can get all your go'uld needs we have fine new hatac battle cruisers and excellent Zat Nicatels all at bargain prices. So come on down today we guarantee Yu will be happy and maybe you will be too.

I'm sorry I just had to do that. And of course let you in on the part of the sparring match that had me laughing to tears. When Teal'c throws Sam the Rattan Staff. It's courtesy of ' Teal'c's Toss.' So for the next fifteen minuets all I could do was visualize SG-1 and SG-2 with Catapults like the one used in robin hood prince of thieves (ya know the one that tosses Kevin costner over the castle wall? And will scarlet says ##$ me he made it) tossing Teal'c from one end of a field to another trying to get him to land in scoring circles. Teal'c Toss Coming to a toy store near you! Needless to say T' was NOT Happy.

Cattibrie393 … Thank you. I was hoping I could keep things somewhat in the present Stargate universe but as we all know that is somewhat impossible with Sam being an immortal.

AC/DC … your wish is my command. Here ya go !

Wordling … I think you and village mystic are on the same page. I am working towards that goal even now hope this chapter fills in a few gaps. Thank you for your review keep it up please.

Ruth … thank you so much for your kind words. I still see room for improvement on my part but I am glad the story is liked at present .

MsJonyReb….Again Thank You. I would like to warn you though that as light and happy this last section has been there are dark times ahead for all. And we all know what happens when you put Duncan and Ritchie together…. Parenting Issues.

Anonymous Shadow … don't worry the action is coming soon! Not too long now. At the risk of sounding clich'e Watcher Immortals and Jaffa OH MY! What ever will the evil go'uld do?

And now…. Da da da dum……

Stargate

Secrets

Section Eight

"Oh sorry I dropped the phone damned clutter on my desk today. Say how does 8pm sound to you?"

"Just fine sir and thank you Mr. President." Jack felt a little high from the sudden rush of fresh oxygen to his brain. He almost giggled in relief. They covered a few trivial things while they had each other on the phone and then Jack began to get things ready so he could leave the base for about 12-18 hours.

Day 5 1430hrs

"Right this way everybody and we will get you settled in to your quarters." Sergeant Rogers said as he led the newcomers through the SGC. They had been given security passes and a special permit to carry their weapons upon them at all times.

Duncan was impressed, he would never have guessed all this was buried under Cheyenne Mountain. He was beginning to have a good feeling about the situation. It was not often that an immortal was treated with respect and dignity when at the hands of any government. He watched as they were lead down several corridors and stopped suddenly.

"Mr. Mac loud?" Rogers half asked half announced "you will be in here for now." He opened the door to a well furnished room. It was set up similar to a studio apartment with the bedroom kitchen and living area all in one large space. " You will find the bathroom down the hall to your left. Your key card will open the door, otherwise only a security override will do so."

"Thank you Sergeant this will do nicely. What do I have to do to have some personal items shipped here?" Duncan asked.

"That can me arranged through the mail room. We will be covering that on the tour scheduled for tomorrow morning." Came the quick reply.

"Thank you." Duncan tossed his coat in the room and closed the door. He rejoined them in the hall.

"Miss Deveroux, You will be in this room." Again the Sergeant indicated a door and opened it. "The women's restroom is on the right, across from the men's." He added.

Amanda simply looked in then rejoined the group.

When Sergeant Rogers finished explaining to Joe about his room he turned to face them all.

"You have access to the main sections of the SGC if you wander in to a restricted area you will be notified immediately as those areas are never left unattended." He looked at Amanda "I have been instructed to inform you that if you wander into a restricted area more than once you will be placed in a holding cell." He looked at her levelly.

"I wouldn't dream of it Sergeant." Amanda said sweetly.

"I'm sure you all must be hungry. I would be glad to escort you to the chow hall at this time." He offered.

"I think I will just take a rest in my quarters for now if nobody minds." Joe was beginning to get a bit tired.

No one objected and the group continued on saying they would meet up later to talk.

Day 5 1500hrs

General Hammond was in the chow hall taking a break. He had covered most of the initial 'inspection' already and wanted a soda and sandwich. As he ate various people he had knew and had worked with in his time at the mountain stopped by to say hello.

"Thank you airman I will most certainly let my granddaughter know you asked about her and thank you." George was saying as he sat there. The airman excused himself politely and George took a bite of his sandwich. It was at this point that he looked up to see Duncan Mac loud enter the Chow hall. He coughed but managed to cover up his surprise by taking a sip of soda.

George wiped his mouth and was about to take another sip out of the glass when he noticed another face he recognized enter and sit down next to Duncan. 'Good God! That's The Amanda. Shit I've got to warn jack. No wait a minuet we may have bigger problems than that if there are two immortals here.' He was beginning to fidget and stopped himself. Just then both immortals turned to look at the door and in walked 'Adam Pierson? The watcher? Is IMMORTAL? That's it I'm getting to the bottom of this.' George got up and hurried out of the chow hall leaving his dirty plate and glass where it sat.

Day 5 1530

"Jack!' George hurried in to Jacks office.

"What's up?" Jack jumped. He had never seen his former CO so upset. 'Well maybe that one time…'

"We need to talk now" George Quickly closed the office door. "Did you authorize some new people to be on base? Tall guy dark hair slight Scottish accent?" George asked hurriedly

"Well I just got off the phone with the president I am going to explain it to him personally tonight. I guess I can go ahead and tell you." Jack began

"Do you know who those people are?" George was getting near panic.

" Well duh yeah there immortals." Jack said

George made a fish imitation for a few seconds before he nearly fell in to the chair behind him. " General that is damn well not funny!" all the tension in George was turning to agitation. "I know what they are and they are a security risk to this base even if they don't mean to be.

"Yes I know about the swords." Jack replied with a little agitation of his own.

" No you don't understand right now there are probably three people putting this base under surveillance. If they haven't already they are going to contact the Watcher Headquarters and we really don't want them snooping or the whole Stargate program could get out." George explained.

"I think we need to have a talk with our guests." Jack picked up the phone on his desk. " This is O'Niell escort our new guest and SG-1 to the briefing room." Jack hung up. "Lets find out what's going on then shall we?" Jack gave George a 'mind explaining to me how you know all this' look.

Day 5 1600hrs

SG-1 with the exception of Daniel, Jack, George and the immortals were all seated around the briefing room table. When Jack called the meeting to order.

"Sorry to interrupt your acclimation to your new surroundings, but something has been brought to my attention." Jack paused " uh I understand our last guest will be a few moments he said to start without him. Dr Jackson is busy at the moment. General Hammond would you like to explain your concerns?" Jack turned to George. Who intern looked at Jack. George then shifted his attention to the immortals.

"Can we continue here before this turns in to a Greek western?" Jack asked

"Jack its not that simple. I .. " George made his mind up. "You four " he indicated Sam, Amanda, Duncan and Adam. " are immortals. Don't worry Jack didn't say anything." He noticed the look of warning Duncan gave Jack. " I am a watcher. I am also a General in the USAF and responsible for the security of this planet and thus this base." George took a breath. " If your watchers who surely are watching the base at this moment report that all of you are here" he indicated all but Sam. " then this base is drawing undue attention from an organization not under the control of the United States. Given the nature of what we do here this causes me great concern. The last thing we need here is a nosey watcher council."

"I think I can assure you that wont happen George." Came Joseph Dawsons voice from the hall.

"And just how do you figure?" Jack asked Joe

Joe took his seat at the table "well as George here can tall you I am the head of the American Chapter of the Watchers. Nothing that happens here in North America gets further than me unless I send it along. Besides you only have to worry about one watcher at the moment." Joe finished

"Well I see four immortals Joe so there has to be three right?" George was way out of his element. His element being one of being in the know.

"You are Samantha Carters Watcher, I am Duncan Maclouds, and Adam doesn't have one courtesy of me. That leaves one. Amanda's watcher is Rachael Burk. I can have her reassigned." Joe explained.

"Wait a minuet here." Jack looked at George. " You know about immortals?" George nodded. "You know about Sam being one?" again with the nod. " You did not report this to the president or tell me?"

"Jack I have taken many oaths in my life some of them interfere with each other now and then so I compromised. I did not inform the us government about immortals that would have been a death sentence for them. Nor did I inform the watchers of what Samantha was really doing. As for telling you it was not my place to say."

"I thought immortals could not die? So what's up with the death sentence thing?" Jack asked

"General, " it was Duncan who spoke this time. " The term immortal is slightly misleading. We can indeed die permanently."

"Care to inform me as to how?" Jack dug a little deeper

The unspoken conversation between the immortals made Jack and Georges staring contest earlier look nonexistent. After several minuets and a few dead languages later the immortals collective attention was returned to the table.

"We can die if our heads are cut off from our bodies." Sam said. "Its why we carry swords sir. There has been for time immemorial something in existence known as The Game. Whether it is true or not I have no idea but many immortals are taught by their teachers that the very last immortal left alive will be granted the prize. We don't know what exactly this prize is but it is rumored to be enough power to rule this planet forever.

"I had wondered about the swords" Jack commented, " I was thinking that they were a comfort thing from an older time. Now what about the Watchers?" Jack turned his attention on Joe.

"We watch. Never interfere. And we record for history the lives of the immortals."

"It would seem some of us do interfere." George commented none to pleasantly to Joe.

"You can stop that right now George Hammond." Sam said to the utter shock of those present. "General or no I will not see you turn yourself in to a hypocrite. We have known of each other for years and had many a talk about the past present and future. I consider you a great friend and an excellent commanding officer." Samantha interjected.

"I believe I now see what you meant when you said you have your ways." Teal'c commented.

"George care to comment?" Joe asked with a smirk.

George was doing the fish thing again and had just pulled himself together when in walked Daniel Jackson.

"Sorry to interrupt but Jack I ….." Daniel froze in his tracks "Amanda What are you doing here?!"

"Daniel I'm Sorry I … " Amanda began to apologize.

"NO Save it!. We have known each other 15 years and if you cant refrain from prying in to areas of my life that are off limits then our relationship is over." Daniel said. "Jack what's going on?"

Amanda got up quickly and left knocking her chair over in the process. All eyes turned to Daniel who suddenly wished he were not there anymore.

Day 5 1637hrs

Amanda ran down the hall in tears. For her crying was highly unusual in this case it was even more so as she could not stop. She reached the door to her quarters keyed the lock, entered and slammed the door behind her.

'Daniel was not always like this. He was kind and open and loving.' She thought as she crawled up on her bed and clutched a pillow….

FLASHBACK

15 Years in the past.

She sat at her campsite sipping her tea and watched as the man just across the way from her set up his tent. For the forth time in a row he had tied it off only to have it come crashing in on him the moment he stepped inside. He was in his twenties and not bad looking at that. A little wiry but that was ok with her. As she watched the tent fell in again and she could take it no more.

"Excuse me. Sir? " She helped him out of the pile of heavy fabric. "My name is water song I came over to offer my assistance with your tent. You seem to be having a bit of trouble." She offered.

"That" he said, " would be wonderful" He looked her up and down. "I'm Daniel Jackson and its good to meet you Water Song."

Working together they soon had the unruly tent tied down properly and securely. Afterwards Daniel commenced to setting up his campsite. This he did without incident. " Thank you for all your help. This is my first time to a gathering of this sort can you tell me more about it all I know is that it is a gathering of people who practice earth based religions."

"You know they don't allow reporters here Mr. Jackson." She said coldly

"I'm not a reporter" he said simply "I'm an archeologist and a linguist. "

" And you came here for?" she let the question hang

"Several reasons actually. One I am curios as to how the ancient cultures of the past have survived and mutated in to what is now modern paganism. Two I am interested if any of the older practicing pagans have any knowledge of ancient cultures and lastly I'm lost." He said the last with despair.

"Then Mr. Jackson you have come to the right place. Merry met." She offered in greeting.

"Merry met," he returned after a pause. " So do you know anyone I might speak with to point me in the right direction?" he asked.

"Yes actually, me" she smiled at him.

"Well I was looking for and elder and you are much to beautiful for that right?" he was walking on eggshells and he knew it. Last thing he wanted was for her to dislike him.

"Ha ha ha" she laughed heartily. "Age does not make an elder here. Mr. Jackson."

"Daniel, Please." He insisted.

"Daniel then." She smiled warmly at him.

Just then a conch horn sounded three times.

"That is the call to opening ceremony Daniel. Would you care to walk together?"

As they walked she began to take a good look at this man. Not his feature so much as his soul. He was stronger than he knew and he had a great heart. That much she could tell by standing near him.

So much attention was she paying to the study of him that she forgot to look where she was going and tripped. H e stooped to help her up and when she grasped his hand she gasped out loud and went immediately in to a trance like state. There she saw two roads. Down one road she said goodbye to the man beside her shortly after they met. She saw hurt, rage and blood flowing in rivers. The other road she befriended him and mentored him and there was still darkness but there was the light of hope.

Then she came to. " Sorry must have tripped." She said shakily

"Are you sure you are ok?" he asked and held her hand tighter.

" I think I will be." She said and they continued on their way to the ceremony.

ENDFLASHBACK

'Hope' she thought. She went to the bathroom and touched up her markup and headed back to the briefing room.

Day 5 1632

"Is it just me or am I the only one on the planet who does not know an immortal?" Jack asked in exasperation.

"What's an immortal?" Daniel asked trying to calm his anger. He stepped fully in to the room and took a seat. His usually one was taken by a dark haired man with an if looks could kill expression on his face.

"I think it would be best Daniel since you know Amanda that you ask her about it" Sam said coldly.

"People in the interest of time I agree. Daniel what have you got?" Jack said

"The Space Station Colony Jack I completed the translation. Dr. Pierson still needs to go over it for errors but I think I have it." Daniel said. He was once more all business.

"So Daniel what have you got?" Jack repeated himself.

"Apparently the Wall was left there by the ancients as a marker or waypoint to those who wished to find the station. I was wrong in my initial assessment that only space fairing races could access the station anyone who could gate to the moon of the worshipers of the elements could. If that is their intention were not hostile. According to the wall the station was the second of four meeting places of the alliance. We know of one on earnest planet and we can no longer access that gate. They may have a book of knowledge there as well." Daniel was excited.

" What about weapons Daniel did it say anything about any big honking space guns?" Jack waited

"No but I would think that a station the size this one would need to be to host so many would have several ZPM"s " Daniel supplied hopefully.

"Ok people it's been a long day let's sleep on this and in the morning after the tour we meet here again. I'm considering placing an immortal on each team. And sending 4 teams. Joe after tomorrow's briefing you can meet tup with technician Tyler and get to work on the computers." Jack stood " Dismissed."

They all filtered out going there separate ways. Daniel decided to wander aimlessly with his thoughts for a bit. He knew he had overreacted and there was more going on here than he knew. He would just have to find Amanda and work things out. He walked towards the guest quarters lost in his own thoughts.

FLASHBACK(A/N yes Daniel gets to have flash backs.)

15 years ago

"Hello welcome to the Silver Moon Beltane festival" said a cheery teenager in beautifully handmade summer dress. "Did you want to register?"

"Yes please." Daniel Jackson Egyptologist answered.

"Just sign your name here and print here, you can use your pseudonym if you like for privacy." Came the registration assistant voice once more. "We do have a few rules here you will have to abide by if you wish to join us. They are quite simple and I don't think you will have any problem with them." She smiled. 'Damn he's so cute, ah maybe later' " the first and highest rule here is if it harm none do what thou wilt. Thought this may sound easy its not harm means any harm to anything including yourself. Next rule is very straightforward. No Weapons of any type this excludes ceremonial knives and swords. Oh and staves. All others are prohibited. No Drugs allowed period no exceptions. We do allow alcohol but drunkenness to the point of violence will not be tolerated. No cameras No recording devices we and others like us are a very private group as I think you will understand. And lastly No Reporters of any type."

" That sounds simple enough" Daniel pondered the first rule. 'That does make quite a bit of sense.' "How much is the camping fee?"

"$7.00. You can buy food from the concessions or you can bring food items to the kitchen tent and share the communal meals. Of course you can always cook your own food at your campsite." She took the proffered bills and gave him a receipt "very well Mr. Daniel Jackson my name is moon dancer and I hope to see you around. Just follow the road back to the large clearing you can set up pretty much anywhere you want."

He thanked her and continued up the road over a rise and in to a sheltered valley. Once there he picked a decent campsite and began to unpack his truck. It was a sunny day and the ground was firm and dry. 'This should not be too much trouble' he thought. He soon learned differently as. He was about to give up and sleep in the truck if it rained after the 4th time the tent fell in on him. The fifth time he was going to give up. Then he heard her voice. Like water bubbling in a brook.

"Excuse me…."

ENDFLASHBACK

Daniel tuned a corner just then to come face to face with Amanda.

"I'm Sorry" they both said at once.

"I" again they were in sinc.

Daniel reached out to her and when she grasped his hand he pulled her in to a hug. "I am sorry my Lady Water Song. I should have known there was more to it. Thought I am a little upset you were spying on the base just to find out what was distressing me so." Daniel pulled back from her but held on to her arms. " can we go somewhere and talk?"

She nodded and they walked back to her quarters.

Day 5 1700hrs

"Yes Sir Mr. Presidend I understand. Sure I would love to reschedual, no, no its not that important well it was but it worked itself out in time. Yes sir thank you." Jack had never been so relived in his life. He hung up the phone and went to find Teal'c for a boxing match. He needed to just forget about things for a while. Maybe Teal'c would even be kind enough to knock him out.

End Day 5 1800hrs


	9. Section Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Stargate Universe or those of the Highlander universe those belong to other entities whom I would beseech to look favorably on this humble work of mine. The concepts involved in these two separate television shows do not belong to me either. The story I have written however does. This story may not be posted on any pay site or in any way shape or form make any profit for anyone (I know I'm not making a thing from it)

Authors Note:

Thank you all for bearing with me thus far. I know I have made my update notification a little doubious with my note reguarding my previous section updates and progress on section eight. When I initialy began this story several monthes ago I started with a list of things I would like to have the charactes do or experience. I have added to this 'basic concept list' over the course of the story. In this section I get a few more of those things ticked off my checklist. Combat coming soon. (what kind of training son? AAAARRRMMMYYY TRAINING SIR! Bill Murray Stripes.)

Review Response:

SG1-Fanfic … Thank you! The time stamping on each set of events has helped me a bit to remember what is happening when with each set of characters. Also the aforementioned Basic Concept List. I am thinking I may turn this slightly ship but nothing to break the regulations. And who knows what may happen when its all over right?

And Now Da Da DA DUM!

Stargate

Secrets

Section Nine

Day 6 0730hrs

"General O'Neill. I have something I think you need to see." The new doctor Fitz MacDonald said over the phone.

"What is it Doc?" Jack was up but he wasn't quite up yet.

"I was going over the MRI Scans of Dr. Pierson and I found something interesting. Sir you really need to see this for yourself. I don't think it would be a bad idea if Dr. Pierson came along as well." The young doctor said matter of factly.

"All right I will be right over." O'Niell was not looking forward to more surprises. Yesterday was hell as it was and even with the exercise from the boxing match with Teal'c he didn't get much sleep. He got up from his desk and made his way to the infirmary with his coffee.

"Ok I'm here now what?" Jack said sleepily

"Well Sir" the doctor paused " where is Dr. Pierson?"

"I thought I might want to see this first. So what's up?"

"Sir I did a closer inspection of Dr. Pierson's MRI Scan and it revealed this." At this point he pulled up an image of a device of some sort in Pierson's brain. "If you will take a look at the next image in the sequence you will see there is writing on the device." He pointed to the computer screen on which it was shown.

"What do you think it could be?" Jack asked concerned

"I haven't the foggiest idea sir."

Jack walked over to the wall phone. "This is O'Niell have Dr. Pierson and Daniel report to the infirmary." He hung up. Jack had a hunch, and if it was what he thought it was then only Daniel or Pierson could translate it.

A few moments later both Doctors showed up.

"You needed to see me General?" Adam asked

"Yes you and Daniel." Jack waved Daniel closer. "Daniel what do you make of this?" jack pointed at the image of the device with the writing on it.

"Its Ancient in fact it's the same derivative of ancient that the wall is in." Daniel looked closer for a better view. "The warrior champion in bliss of ignorance sleeps until the threat arises once more." Daniel translated.

"I take it from the MRI that this is in somebody's head?" Adam asked

Jack nodded.

"Who's?" Adam was getting a bad feeling about this whole situation.

"Yours Dr. Pierson" Came MacDonald's reply.

"That is impossible. Any metal placed in an immortals body is absorbed and or rejected." Adam said.

"Well until we can figure out what exactly this thing is Pierson I want you to let Dr. MacDonald do some more tests and I am going to send Carter by to check on you." Jack instructed.

" Why carter?" Adam Queried. Adam knew she had medical training but this sounded specific.

"Well she was once host to a Tok'ra named Jolinar and she is highly sensitive to Naquada. I suspect that may be the metal this thing is made of." Jack informed him.

"Did you not hear me all metal.." Adam began. "Furthermore she could not be host to a symbiote as her body would kill it. I know, they tried to turn me in to a Go'uld ten thousand years ago.

"Well it appears all except Naquada Dr. Pierson as Carter still has it in her blood. Oh and she did kill it and now we know why" Jack headed for the door. " Stay put and play nice I will be back with Carter."

"Dr. Pierson if you don't mind would you get back up on the MRI table?" MacDonald was anxious to get this over with and get some answers himself. After all he might be new but he had read the mission reports like all the other medical staff. Lack of knowledge could turn a situation nasty in a heartbeat.

"Great so much for getting more done. Sorry Daniel but Iv'e been commandeered by Dr McCoy here." Adam pointed at the doctor.

"That's Dr. MacDonald to you sir or I will take after my predecessor and become a fan of large pointy needles." MacDonald threatened in all seriousness.

"I think I have some things to get finished in my lab" Daniel said hurriedly and walked out.

"Great. I don't suppose you will allow me to have a beer or two before we start?" Adam asked not expecting or receiving an answer.

Day 6 0700hrs

"Good morning" Ling opened her eyes to the sight of a half dressed Ritchie in a chef's apron that read kiss the chef. He was just setting a cup of tea on the tray he had prepared. That done he picked it up and brought it over to where she was laying in bed and waited for her to sit up and stuff a couple of pillows behind her. Then he carefully placed the try across her lap.

"Good morning to you to with what little you are wearing I'm surprised you wore anything at all," she giggled at him.

"Are you kidding me? Have you ever tried to fry bacon in the nude?" he retorted with mock indignation.

"mmm." She took a sip of her tea. "mint. The perfect thing to get your day started." She commented and then began to carefully dig in to the Eggs bacon and toast on her plate. She was savoring the carefully prepared meal before her when she suddenly became aware she was the only one eating. "Aren't you going to eat?" she asked.

"Oh yeah sure." He got up and got his plate from the counter and pulled up a chair to the side of the bed. "I was so busy watching you and hoping I had not made anything you didn't like I forgot." He said."

They finished their meal and Ritchie cleared the dishes up as she got up and headed for the shower.

She was having some mixed emotions. On one hand Ritchie was a great guy and an excellent lover. They had a lot in common with martial arts. He was the perfect gentleman and had not pressured her in any way, which she really needed right now. On the other hand she felt that Duncan would feel hurt by her and richie's relationship and that would not be good for Ritchie either. Duncan was more her maturity level but at the same time he seemed to carry so much extra baggage with him she didn't know if she could cope with that. 'Well Ritchie made his own decisions and quite a passionate pass at me' she thought. 'Lets see if who he has shown me is who he is and only time will tell that.'

Ritchie was finished and had the bed striped and remade. The loft was put in order And he was getting dressed about the time Ling was coming out of the shower. "Ling, I have to run a few errands today, What are your plans?" he asked as he watched her finish drying off and start to brush her hair. 'I think I'm in love, wait lets not jump to conclusions.' He watched her fix her hair. 'Ok, I know I'm definitely in lust.' He smiled to himself as he watched her percise movements. She had turned the simple task of brushing her long long dark hair in to an erotic dance.

"Well I don't have any classes today I was planning on getting some shopping done." She replied. She had her back to him and was setting on a bench in front of a mirror. 'Wonder if he will ask me to go along with him' she shivered slightly.

Ling put down her brush and stood up. As she turned around and took a step she walked right in to his arms.

"Cold?" he asked in a hushed tone. She shook her head. "I don't want to be too forward with this but I am really attracted to you. Would you consider coming along with me today?" He asked as he held her to him.

"I don't think you could be too forward Ritchie" she smiled up at him taking in his eyes that seemed to sparkle. " And yes I would love to spend the day with you."

"I was hoping you would say that." He paused in thought for a second "I only have my bike with me and its not the best thing for shopping do you have a car?" he inquired.

"Yes we can take my car. That wont is a problem." She pulled him down to her slightly "but if we don't let me get dressed we won't be going anywhere anytime soon." She added and niped his earlobe.

"I will just go put my bike in Mac's garage." He stuttered reluctantly pulling away from her. Ritchie headed to the ground floor and pulled his bike in to the now empty garage. 'I hope Mac is ok' he thought. 'I better stop at Joe's later today.' He closed the door and locked it then headed back in to the Dojo.

"Ready?" she asked as she stepped off the lift.

"All set here" he smiled.

"Then lets go." They locked up the dojo and walked the half block to Ling's car and drove off.

Day 6 0800

" And that completes our tour." The airman said as he brought them to the briefing room.

"Thank you airman" Jack said as he motioned Duncan, Amanda and Joe in to the briefing room. "Good morning. I'm going to try to keep this briefing short. Please be seated." Jack looked over all present and mentally ticked off their names in his head. Daniel, Teal'c, Joe, Duncan, Amanda, Carter, Adam, MacDonald, and George. "I want to bring every body up to speed and quickly. Here is what we have so far." Jack paused to take a breath. "On P 37428 Daniel Jackson discovered the writings on an Ancient wall. We now know that that wall was a waypoint marker for travelers who wished to get to an Ancient space station. We have a gate address for a moon orbiting the gas giant that the station is hidden in." Jack looked around the table to make sure everybody was getting this. " More pressing matters include the eminent attack by a combined faction of system lords. It seems that they are amassing a fleet to invade and possibly destroy earth. " Again Jack checked to make sure things were being fully understood. "More recently you." Jack indicated the immortals" have become known to the SGC and have graciously volunteered to assist us." Jack focused on MacDonald. " Dr. what have you been able to discover."

"Not much just that it is naquada encased and the inside looks to be a form of memory crystal. It's connected to an area of Dr. Pierson's brain that we have only guessed to be some kind of unused memory storage." The good doctor replied.

"That would make sense with the inscription." Daniel added

"That would also make much sense as to Dr. Pierson's' ignorance of his distant past and the sudden trigger of memories when he saw me." Teal'c added much to everyone's surprise. "Have I said something Wrong?" Teal'c inquired.

"No its just you don't normally say that much in one sentence." Jack voiced what the rest of SG-1 was thinking. 'Perhaps we have been underestimation T's mental capabilities.' Jack thought.

"Does this device pose a threat to Dr. Pierson or earth?" George asked.

"Not that we can tell Sir." Samantha replied.

"Then I think it best to let that issue lie for a while. You will let us know of any changes or problems you may encounter because of it Dr. correct?" Jack asked Adam.

"Certainly. After all it is in my brain." Adam replied enthusiastically.

"Is there any new business to be brought up?" Jack asked. When no one spoke he continued. "Very well General Hammond I am asking you to assume control of the SGC." Jack stated shocking all but the newcomers.

"Jack do you really think that is necessary?" George asked.

"Well at this point we need to solve our little leak, I don't see any reason to wait further." Jack said. "Also I feel my skills will be needed on SG-1 for the upcoming mission to the moon and then the station." Jack replied.

"As much as I don't like it I am inclined to agree." George nodded. "Very well Jack as of this moment I am assuming control of the SGC. I am as of this moment also assigning you to the command of SG-1, Do you have any problems with that Colonel Carter?" George informed them of his intentions. He knew better that to usurp the command of anyone under him without good cause and keeping him or her in the loop when possible.

"I don't see any problems with it sir." Sam replied.

"Good, I want this base swept for go'uld technology starting now. General put every man you have on it." George said to jack "as I understand it you held the night shift over and they are still waiting to leave?"

"Yes sir." Jack replied.

"Good you can begin your sweep of the base remember to make sure you have plenty of mobile units scanning for transmissions." George Looked at Joe. "Mr. Dawson I would appreciate it if you made sure our computers were secure from your very unique type of hacking."

"Joe, you can hack a computer?" Duncan asked just now getting things straight in his head.

"Well since the war I haven't exactly been going out for track n field." Joe smirked.

"And where does that leave us?" Amanda indicated Duncan and herself.

"Taking a crash course in military basics and placement. Oh and Dr. Pierson you are in that little group." George said with a smile. "Don't worry I'm sure you will do just fine." George looked around the room. "OK people Dismissed.

Day 6 0915hrs Local Time Unknown

Ba'al sat on the Peltac of his newly refitted ship. He was contemplating the many ways he would kill Jack O'Niell when next he had him in his grasp. He smirked every now and then with pleasure at the particularly devious thoughts.

"My Lord Ba'al" his first prime knelt before him. "Lord Yu Wishes to make contact."

"Very well let us see what he has for us." Ba'al Stood and approached the control panel.

"Lord Ba'al I bring news as per our agreement." Lord Yu stood dressed in his robes. Accompanied by his servant ……… "My spy within the SGC is due to contact me shortly with another report. Thus far the foolish Taurie have not a clue to our plans." Yu gloated.

"Very well, Lord Yu my fleet is still amassing. I believe we should not be hasty this time." Ba'al was and ambitious megalomaniac bent on ruling the galaxy. He was not however too dumb to learn from past mistakes. "In three Tauri weeks time we will crush them. Keep me informed."

Lord Yu nodded and the transmission was cut.

"Contact Chronos" he ordered his prime and waited for the transmission to commence.

"Yes Lord Ba'al?" The system lord known as Chronos greeted him.

"I just wanted to keep you updated. Things are going according to plan, in three weeks the touri will be crushed and Jack O'Niell will be mine to play with." Ba'al informed him.

"Very good my ships will be ready." Chronos cut the transmission.

"We will teach these Tauri we are not fair game to hunt." Ba'al laughed.

Day 6 1200hrs

Ritchie and Ling had been enjoying their day together. They were getting to know each other better and the more they got to know each other the more they found common ground. The shopping was by no means a chore for either of them and they were taking things slow. Even so the trunk of Ling's car was nearly full when they pulled up in front of Joe's Bar.

"Ritchie, there is something we need to talk about before we go in." ling said with some hesitation.

"I'm all ears. What's on your mind?" He said as he reached over and took her hand.

"On the night before you showed up Duncan took me out to dinner. I had a wonderful time." she looked at him. 'How to say this right.' " I don't want there to be any problems between you two over me."

"I wont say I don't see any possibility of problems Ling. I will say I am prepared to face them as they come. Duncan and I go way back" Ritchie said honestly. He smirked to himself 'way back is not that long ago but it seems like ages.' "The main thing is for you to make the choices that make you happy. Life is far too short to do otherwise."

"Such wise words for one so young." Ling leaned over and kissed him. "I am making the choices that make me happy. Lets just take one thing at a time though ok?"

"Ok." He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Now how about some lunch?"

"Sounds good to me." She said as they got out of the car and headed inside.

Once inside they took a seat by the window. Habit caused Ritchie to sit with his back to a wall facing the door. This was not lost on Ling. Joe's was practically empty save for the two elderly gentlemen at the bar. There was a football game on and they were following it closely.

"Hi Ritchie good to see you again." Erick had just come out of the back when the door buzzer went off. When he noticed Ritchie and his friend he made a beeline for their table.

"Hi Erick its good to be back in town. Do you know Ling?" Ritchie asked

"Ms. Fong sorry I did not recognize you." Erick quickly gave Ritchie a sidling glance. "Ms. Fong has become a regular here for lunch." He smiled at Ling.

"Thank you Erick you are so sweet." Ling said with a grin. "What is the special today?"

"I believe it is the Ruben today with you choice of sides." Erick said after mentally checking what day it was.

"So what do you think?" she raised an eyebrow at Ritchie. "Sounds good to me."

"In that case we will have the same." Ritchie nodded. " Erick have you seen Joe? Or Mac?" he asked once the order taking was out of the way.

"Afraid not Rich they haven't called to say when they will be back like they normally do." Erick said regretfully.

"Oh. Well will you let me know if either of them does?"

"Sure thing Ritchie I would be glad to. Let me just get your order's in." With that Erick moved his lanky frame across the room to the electronic restaurant system. Joe had finally broken down and had one installed after he was dragged to a computer show by Adam. Adam seemed to think computers would solve all the worlds' problems. Joe however with his experience as a hacker knew they just multiplied them.

Once the order was in Erick set about getting them their drinks. Shortly after he delivered them Ling excused herself to use the ladies room.

"Ritchie are you crazy!" Erick hissed.

"What?" Came Richie's defensive reply.

"Mac has been in here for several nights in a row bragging on Ling Fongs teaching abilities and a few times when he was more drunk than he ought to be he was expressing his deepest feelings for her." Erick explained quickly.

"Look I already went over this with Ling. Not the specifics you just gave me but the general idea." He took a sip of his soda. "One, if Mac can't keep his big mouth shut that's his own problem. Two Ling and I have a lot in common, and three its Ling's choice not Mac's." Ritchie looked Erick square in the eye. "Now you are a friend of mine and I understand you are simply trying to look out for me. Thanks but just let this one alone, ok?" Ritchie was glad his friend had though enough of him to warn him but this was something that just had to play itself out. If it came down to it he would deal with Mac's feelings over the matter for better or for worse.

"Something wrong?" Ling asked as she took her seat once more.

"No just that thing we were discussing before we came in." Ritchie stated.

"Oh that." Ling said, "Rest assured I make my own choices Erick. I did not leave Ritchie in ignorance of the situation. Don't worry." She said reassuringly.

"Sorry I did not mean to intrude." Erick said " let me just go check on your food."

"I'm impressed. Not that I like seeing my friends scurry in terror from a woman that I am infatuated with but impressed." Ritchie smiled wickedly.

"So what have you got left to do today?" Ling asked as their meals arrived.

"Well I have to check on my bank accounts and send a few E mails." Ritchie thought for a moment. "Then I have to check on some stocks and put a few things on E bay." He finished.

"And you intend to do this from the loft?" Ling asked further.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Why whats on the menu for you?" Ritchie asked seductively

"I can only think of one thing…" she coyly replied.

"Erick! Check!" Came Ritchie's hurried voice as the both broke down in to laughter.

Day 6 1100hrs.

"Sir we have a signal" Colonel Carters voice came over the radio.

"Location Colonel?"

"Triangulating now. Sir it's from level 27 section Delta." I'm on my way.

"Understood Colonel back up is on the way there now." George motioned to Siler to move in the cavalry.

3 minuets later his fears were relieved.

"We have the spy in custody sir."

"Good work Colonel lets get the person in a holding cell" George picked up the red phone in Jacks office.

"This is General George Hammond Get me the President." 'If I had a penny for every time I have said that' George thought. "Yes Sir I do. This time it's good news sir. Other than the already known eminent threat of attack by combined Go'uld forces no sir nothing new. Very well sir. Goodbye Mr. president." George Hung up the phone. 'Well that's one thing out of the way.' George didn't feel much relief. 'Now to find a hidden alien space station rape it of its power sources and save the world' He suddenly though of Jack's description of fishing. "It will be fun. You'll love it." 'Right.' George though as he began to formulate a schedule for the training of the SG teams and the immortals. "Right."

Day 6 1300hrs

Jack O'Niell walked in to one of the SGC's 2 classrooms and stepped up to the podium. He laid open the manila file folder he had brought with him and picked up a pencil. "Good Afternoon, everyone get lunch?" he asked and watched the three immortals nod from their padded tiered seats. "Good."

"I would like to take the opportunity to thank you before we get in to this mission for your help. I honestly don't think the earth will survive without your intervention." Again the three nodded. "I have just gotten back the rushed results of your aptitude and placement testing. There is not a thing on this planet you are not qualified to do as far as having the mental capacity and acuity." Jack continued "not only that but your Medical knowledge rivals the best minds on this planet. It even surpasses them due to your long time exposure to forgotten techniques. Your prior military training not only with this country but also with others recently and long past Dr Pierson and Mr. Mac loud places you in a category I am finding difficult to rank. Ms. Deveroux though you have less military experience I believe what you lack there you make up for with the ability to think outside the box." Jack closed the folder. "Since the SGC has officially been declared a wartime post by the president of the United States I am authorized to make field promotions and commissions. In the interest of granting you the freedom to make decisions that you will need I am hereby giving all three of you a Field Commission and promotion to the rank of Captain in the United States Air force." Jack could see the wheels turning. "Relax, " he held up his hand. "Let me finish. The reason I am doing this is you need the freedom to act on your instincts and knowledge at your convenience not another persons. Granted you are all low ranking on the totem pole compared to those you will be serving under but this will give you more freedom of action than that of a civilian. You will have to work out with your CO the extent to which military protocol is used in each of your separate units. I will be explaining to each CO that it would be wise to give you free reign." Jack stepped around the podium and handed each of them a velvet case. "Here is your rank." Jack saluted each as he passed them the case.

"Now that that is out of the way. We need to move on to more practical matters. Please report to the Gymnasium where you will be getting a crash course in squad tactics and formations." Jack turned and was about to leave.

"General." Adam piped up.

"Yes Captain Pierson?"

"Thank you for your trust and fair treatment." He said simply.

Jack just nodded and continued out. 'As much as I hate using people you and I both know how much I am gaining from the deal Dr. Pierson'


	10. Section Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Stargate Universe or those of the Highlander universe those belong to other entities whom I would beseech to look favorably on this humble work of mine. The concepts involved in these two separate television shows do not belong to me either. The story I have written however does. This story may not be posted on any pay site or in any way shape or form make any profit for anyone (I know I'm not making a thing from it)

Authors Note:

At last! Wow I thought I would never get this section up. I even proof read it about a dozen times and I'm sure I missed quite a bit. For those of you begging for combat here is a taste small though it may be. For those of you who like me are bit Teal'c fans and think he gets far far to little time in most fan fics you will enjoy this chapter. Oh I should point out now that I have decided to slip in to ship. I could not help it its just where the story went if you don't like it well my muse is available for pummeling as it's the muses fault. Those of you who are non shippers don't panic I think you will find this fic is not going to turn in to mush and drabble. Please Read and Review.

This fic assumes Colonel Makepeace was never a traitor as I did like his character quite a bit.

Review Response:

I have gotten a grand totally of ONE review since I posted Section Nine and even that review was for Section Eight and back .. I think… I would seriously enjoy more reviews in fact I think Im going in to withdrawals.

Ruth … And Thank you for your Review it has realy helped me to find the will to get this chapter up! I realy think Fanfiction dot net is having some lag problems because I had some trouble getting the story settled with rewrites up to section nine. More comma madnes to follow.

And Now Da Da DA DUM!

Stargate

Secrets

Section Ten

Day 6 1400hrs

Duncan, Amanda and Adam were sitting on the sidelines of the gym doing warm up stretches. Colonel Makepeace was watching them out of the corner of his eye. He was drilling his team on basic hand to hand combat. 'If they all fight half as good as Pierson did with Colonel Carter then my job here will be over quickly today.' He thought as he inspected the other three members of his team.

"Colonel Makepeace?" Duncan said to get his attention.

"Ready Captain?" he replied

"I believe so sir. What would you like us to do?"

"I have been pondering that very thing and I have decided that we are going to start with some hand to hand combat." He said, "Why don't you show me some of your moves?" Makepeace indicated the sparring circle in the corner of the gym. "Lets keep it non lethal for now and keep it in the circle. Your primary objective will be to take down your opponent." He finished and watched Amanda and Adam walk it to the ring. "Ready? Go."

Adam took the offensive charging strait for his opponent.

Amanda on the other hand took one step back and waited for Adam to come within range. When he did she clothes lined him.

He should have been expecting that but hindsight is as they say 20/20. He picked himself up off the mat and they reversed roles. Amanda was the attacker this time. She stepped in to his space with a palm strike to the solar plexus that never connected. He grabbed her wrist and elbow levering her around him and on to her stomach where he commenced to bend her arm in to a very painful arm bar lock position.

"Enough very good I take it you know similar techniques Captain MacLeod?"

"Sir that has got to be a mouthful for you to say each time please call me Mac or Captain." Duncan offered " and yes sir I do. If I may, it would probably be easier for each of us just to list our martial arts degrees. Then if you wanted to see something specific you could have us demonstrate it." Duncan Advised.

"Even then you are not going to get the full Idea of what we are capable of until you see us in action." Adam added.

"You make it sound like you could take on an army all by yourselves." The Colonel challenged. "How about we play a game?" The Colonel smiled at them. "My team against each of you. All you have to do is get from one end of the gym to the other without us pinning you on your back for a three count. In order for one of us to be out you have to do a take down and simulated follow through."

"Ok it's your pain." Adam accepted.

"Adam are you sure you want to."

"Shut up MacLeod you know this needs to be done."

"I still don't like it." Mac said. He was well aware that the military mentality was that unless shown nobody believed.

"Oh I think it will be fun." Amada added.

Day 6 1700hrs

Daniel sat alone in his lab. 'She's not the person I though she was I guess' he thought. ' How could she be so hypocritical?' Daniel was not a happy camper. The conversation last night in her quarters had gone surprisingly well. They had covered the facts of her immortality and the true nature of how she had come to be on the base that day. It was when Daniel had pressed her for information regarding what she had done for a living that things started to go down hill. He was unable to accept that his teacher of 15 years was for all practical purposes a professional thief. It got worse when Amanda had tried to justify her actions. Unable to cope with the situation any further he had stormed out of her quarters and slammed the door behind him saying some not so pleasant expletives.

Daniel put the book down he was trying to read and turned towards the door.

"Amanda?" His voice was neutral.

"You seemed a little upset after our talk last night I though you might want to try again?" she offered

"My opinion has not changed." Daniels teeth grated. "You're a Thief! Passing yourself off as a teacher and mentor of a path you cant follow yourself. For the moment until I get over this and I don't know if I will I suggest you go." His words were harsh and calm at the same time. He watched her start to lose composure as she quickly fled the room.

Day 6 1130hrs

Jack O'Niell walked in to the room containing the holding cell. The Prisoner, one Dr. Crystal Reese, was secure behind three quarter inch steel bars and a laser grid. She was a plain woman with brown hair and no distinguishing features. Her height was average at 5' 6". She had come to the SGC as a civilian contractor scientist in the area of metallurgy and geology approximately 2 years earlier. That being the case the first thing Jack had ordered upon her capture was a blood work and DNA identification. It made him sick to think this person who indeed was Crystal Reese was so willing to sellout her country and her planet.

"Whom are you working for?" Jack started.

"Someone who can grant me what I really want." She replied bitterly

"And that is?" Jack raised his eyebrows

"The chances to use the advancements you want to keep hidden. The chance to better mankind."

"Let me get this straight." Jack looked at her incredulously. "You are willing to betray your country and your entire planet just to get the opportunity to have free reign with a bunch of gismos from another planet?"

"What are you talking about? All I have given them is a small piece of information now and then." She said defiantly. "It is you and your militaristic war machine that has betrayed mankind with your slaughters and your keeping of scientific discoveries from the public. How many people have you killed by not allowing the unrestricted study of the Go'uld Healing device? How much more have we destroyed our environment by not allowing the study of various alien technologies that could effectively end pollution?"

"Perhaps you don't understand Dr. Reese The Go'uld will not stop until they enslave every person on this planet. They don't give a damn about humanity other than ruling them." Jack retorted.

"That's not true! Lord Yu has promised me technology to help the planet and if he has to enslave some of the population then so be it. It will help with the surplus population."

"Thank you I think were done here." Jack looked at her disgustedly. "Guard." He tapped on the door. When it opened he left the room not wanting to see Dr. Reese ever again.

Day 6 1530hrs

"You have WHAT? Yes Dr. MacDonald I will be right there." George slammed the phone down and stalked out of Jack's office. People who saw him coming down the hall suddenly found they needed to go in a different direction. A couple of Airman even tripped over themselves attempting to get out of his way.

General Hammond rounded the corner and entered the Infirmary.

"What in the world is going on here."? He demanded. "Who is responsible for this?" he threw an arm towards SG-3 who were all resting not so comfortably in infirmary beds.

"General I'm sorry but I think that wold be us." Duncan apologized.

"Dammit MacLeod don't you dare try to take responsibility for this." Colonel Makepeace said from where he was laying with an ice pack on his jaw. "Sir this is completely my fault. I ordered our new captains to take on SG-3 in a full contact combat simulation."

"I take it you lost?" George tried to hide his smile. "Serves you right Colonel. Next time you decide to play soldier with warriors I hope you fare just as well." He turned to MacDonald. "How bad are they?"

"Oh not too bad considering they were going at it full contact. One swollen Jaw two minor concussions. And a sprained finger. Several small cuts and lots of bruises. They should be fine in a week." MacDonald informed him.

"Lets hope we have a week. Until such time as Dr. MacDonald clears you for active duty you and your team will run errands for SG-1 and your opponents here." George turned to the immortals. I will trust you not to abuse the situation?" He paused. " And I don't care what they may say please go light on our guys and heavy on the enemy."

"Yes General." Came the three replies.

Day 6 0905hrs

Teal'c had just left the briefing and was heading in the direction of the gym when he was stopped by an airman who was hot on his heals.

"Mr. Teal'c." the younger man called after him. "General Hammond wishes to see you in his office sir."

"Thank you Airman Andrews. I shall go there now." Teal'c turned and headed in the opposite direction. His curiosity as to how the immortals would fair in their training would have to wait.

Teal'c knocked at the open door of General Hammond's (Jack's) office.

"Come in Teal'c. Please have a seat." George said as he hung up the phone. "I would like to ask you for your help in a matter which you are most suited."

"General Hammond I would gladly offer any assistance I may." Teal'c waited patiently to hear what would be required of him.

"Teal'c it has been my experience to command soldiers in many different types of situations. I have never before had the opportunity or need to command warriors." George paused. "Here in lies my dilemma. You are familiar with the other SG teams personnel and purpose?" Teal'c nodded. "Good If you would be so kind as to observe our newest additions in their training and give me your recommendations as to what teams they would fit in best with it would help me a great deal." The General finished.

"In this regard I will gladly be of service General Hammond." Teal'c replied happily. "I was just on my way to the gym to observe them when your request to see me was delivered."

"They will probably be a while yet filling out paperwork, I will have General O'Niell notify you when they are ready to head to the gym." So many times George had watched Teal'c sitting on the sidelines with nothing to do but wait for his expertise to be needed. Now here was something, finally, that the Former General the former First Prime of Appophis could do and do well. It gave George great pleasure to be able to give him this task and make Teal'c feel useful.

"Thank you General. Until then I shall be in my quarters watching star wars." Teal'c said as he rose from his seat. George reached out to him and grasped his forearm in the manner Teal'c liked to use when shaking hands.

"Thank you Teal'c" George said as they nodded to each other. Once the larger man had left the office George sat back down and began to once more sign paperwork and make phone calls.

Day 6 1400hrs

Jack had left the classroom and gone directly to his old office. It had remained unused since he had moved from there to the base commanders office near the gate room. Before he was given command of theSGC he would have told you that one did not need an office in the military. Since then however he had quickly changed his mind.

Jack had quickly given up on getting anything done at his desk and took a leisurely stroll through the corridors with his thoughts.

'How long has she been alive? Good god I must be like a kid to her.' He thought. His mind was running a hundred miles a minuet. 'She should have told me, she could have trusted me but she didn't.' his mind paused and countered. 'Could she have? Maybe she trusted others before and got hurt' he sighed. 'Was she always as smart as she is or did she become smart over centuries?' too many questions not enough answers.

It was then that he realized he was standing in front of her lab staring at her as she worked.

"General did you want something or are you just going to stare at me all day long?" she said defensively. It almost always happened. You let someone know your secrets and they treat you differently like your some kind of strange person they did not know. 'I wish I hadn't died and things were back to normal, at least then I would be treated like a human being not some strange mutation.' She thought angrily.

"Uh.. No..Yes I mean. Hell I don't know what I mean. Can we go somewhere and talk?" Jack was emotionally tied in knots.

"Let me guess general this is the part where we go somewhere to talk and you tell me that you don't know me any more that I should have trusted you." She looked at him hard.

Jack stepped closer to her. Almost too close. "No Carter this is the part where I tell you I.." 'love you and I don't understand. And I' "need your help dealing with all this please" he finished in almost a whisper.

She was shocked. Not at the unspoken words she knew he was thinking but at the desperate genuine plea for help. Jack never asked for help. Not like this anyway. He was one of those strong silent stoic types when it came to his feelings.

" Jack. Uh general there is something you need to see." She said all anger in her voice was gone. " Got some time?" she asked with a hesitant smile.

"Sure, What is it you want to show me?" Jack was slowly recovering from his laps in to emotional display.

"I think you will understand it better when you see it. Just let me put this away," she indicated her work on her desk.

He nodded and watched her quickly and efficiently clean up her current project. That done he followed her out of her lab and down a level. They exited the elevator and made a few twists and turns until they cam face to face with a wall. 'Well it looked like a wall' he thought as she inserted a key and gave a turn to be rewarded with a smooth click cathunk sound.

Jack watched in amazement as a door swung open to reveal a dark passage beyond.

"After you General." Sam said as she motioned him to enter.

Jack stepped over the slightly raised footer of the door. It was a blast door he noted probably left over from the facilities days as a missile silo. He heard Carter step over behind him and close the door with an unusually soft click. Obviously the door had been modified and well taken care of. 'Only carter would adjust a door like that' he smiled to himself. He was about to ask what was going on when he was temporarily blinded by florescent lights.

"Damn it Carter that was not…..funny." he said as he began to focus on the room. It was large approximately 60x80 feet the floor was padded. The ceiling was about 20feet high and lined intermittently with florescent light fixtures. Jack slowly turned clockwise around the room. On one wall was a rack with some rather impressive looking weapons and training tools. He noticed a broken Rattan Staff on the floor next to the rack.

"Carter you broke one of your toys." He chided.

"Actually sir that was Teal'c" she said matter of factly.

"Who else knows about this place?" he asked a little put off that he wasn't the first to know.

"Only you and T' sir. Teal'c wanted to spar with me the other day and since I did not feel like putting on a show for the whole base we came here." Sam walked to the far end of the room and motioned Jack to follow.

"Have a seat General I think its time we had a talk." She motioned him to the floor.

Jack still in hyper explorer mode noted that although you could not see it from the other end of the room the floor here was carpeted and there were several padded mats cut just big enough for a person to sit on. Also there were several candles of the jar style near one of the walls. One of which Sam was in the process of lighting.

Sam sat the lit candle between them. It put off a warm comforting glow. "In this room you are on my turf General, if you don't believe me we can call General Hammond down here. I can tell you he wont like it but he will agree." She started to speak. "So on my turf we follow my rules agreed?"

Jack nodded. " Ok carter your room your rules."

"Good in here for now military protocol doesn't apply. To put it more clearly you can speak freely as can I with no repercussions." She stated as she kept his eye contact.

"Ok. I can do that." Jack said. There was just a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"So ask you questions Jack I promise to answer them truthfully."

"What is your real name Carter?" Jack asked.

"Call me Sam, Jack." She said pointedly.

"Sam is your real name?" he asked avoiding the situation.

"Look, if you don't want to talk just say so we don't have to do this." She was upset again.

"Sorry I am not as comfortable with this as I guess as you are." Jack dropped his shoulders and posture in a visible sign of defeat. "I don't know if I can do this. If I should do this." He said. "Your asking me to let down walls I have built up over eight years. I don't know what will happen if I let them down. It could ruin everything I have struggled so hard to protect." Jack looked at her questioningly

"Jack I'm not asking you to suddenly drop all your defenses but in here we are not following military protocol. What happens in here stays in here. If at any time you need to you can always step out. What I do want is for use to be totally honest with each other and not hide behind protocol."

"So Sam," he said lightly " what's your real name?" Jack asked after taking a deep breath.

"Sam'ant'ia" she said and then spelled it out for him. He was using his sarcastic side as a shield but it was a start so she let him continue. "Next question?"

"Was Jacob telling me the truth?" Jack's face went pale. He hadne realized he had said it out loud.

She could read his open emotions like a book. 'Damn it Jacob.'

"Yes." She said as casually as she could. Maybe he would think she meant in general and not press.

"Me too." Jack said softly.

"Damn you Jacob! Why did you have to go and do what I should have done years ago!" she said. Her eyes began to tear up a little.

"Sam?" Jack looked at her puzzled. "What language was that?

"Oh" Sam wiped the corners of her eyes with her shirtsleeve. "Babylonian, I guess telling you my first name set me in a mode to use that language." Sam sighed. "Well cats out of the bag now. Now what do we do about it?"

"For now not a damn thing. I am not going to ruin your career" Jack said sincerely.

"My Career? Ha." She burst in to tears laughing. "Jack I'm not worried in the least about my career now." She dried her eyes again.

"Then why whenever I was losing control did you pull back and keep the status quo?" he asked

"To save yours." She said simply.

He was stunned and his face showed it.

"Come on do you really think they would let me go? Ever? Besides with my contacts, that I have built up over the years I could go through the gate any time I wanted." She smiled at him. "I am going to agree with you for now though we should do nothing to endanger our careers at present. I am going to say it here though." She looked up at him and locked her eyes with his. "I love you Jack O'Niell. I have ever since that first week we worked together."

"I love you too." He said firmly. " Ever since you offered to arm wrestle me in front of the entire briefing room." Jack began to get on his feet. " Now we have to run." He said gravely.

"Run?" she raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Yeah and quick, for that door." He pointed to the exit. " If we don't I am not going to be able to keep it together." He was giving her an odd look. Half frown half smirk. "Now Run!" they took off for the door and would have made it too if it were not for George Hammond sticking his head in.

"Uh. General. Hammond." Jack puffed.

"Sir?" Sam Queried.

"Sam I was hoping to find you in your lab but you were not there so I though I would try here." George smiled congenially at them.

"Sir?" Sam repeated.

"Actually I was just coming to check on you Sam, however since I found you both here I do have something you can work on for me." George paused. "See it's a funny thing about those blast door bulkheads they may be strong but they are thin. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to make it so people couldn't eaves drop on you in here." He held up the empty paper coffee cup he had used as an amplifying device.

"General I can explain." Jack said only to be cut off by George.

"And you finally did thank god. And its George in here you know the rules." George was having trouble keeping a straight face. Luckily they were so preoccupied with their innocent act they didn't notice. "I think you two have more explaining to do to each other about the whole situation. Only thing is this." George left them hanging for a moment. "Keep it in this room. Once outside of here I expect you to be the same General Jack O'Niell and Colonel Samantha Carter you have been for the last eight years. Understood?"

"General?" Jack was thoroughly confused

"Sir?" Sam repeated yet again.

"Good" George said. He turned and stepped back out the door. "Oh and don't be late for briefing in the morning." He saw Jack was just not going to stop attempting to speak. "Look I'm not stupid, I am sure as hell not blind and I think between the two of you your Old enough to handle yourselves properly good night." With that George closed the bulkhead door went to the end of the corridor and picked up a phone. "This is Hammond seal Blast Bulkhead 49a." he instructed the technician on the other end of the phone.

"Yes sir closing now. Is there a problem sir?" the Tech asked.

"No, no problem. Just testing the door."

"Shall I open it again sir?"

"No put a red flag up to have it opened exactly at4am" George hung up.

Meanwhile back in Sam's Dojo they were still standing there with gaping mouths.

"He didn't" Sam said.

"He did." Jack replied.

"He closed the Blast Door." Sam stated stunned.

"He did what?" Jack was still confused about the whole situation.

"He closed the Blast Door that covers the blast bulkhead. We're trapped in here until her lets us out." She explained realization dawning on her.

"Ok so what do we do now?" Jack asked

Sam walked over to the switches near the door and flipped a few. Suddenly the lights went out.

"Carter?! What did you do that for…" Jack suddenly found himself flat on his back with what he assumed was Sam laying on top of him.

"I told you Jack in here its Sam." She covered his mouth with hers effectively shutting him up.

Day 6 1400hrs

Teal'c watched from a corner of the gym as the newest members of the SGC did warm up stretches. He watched as they did a combat demo for Colonel Makepeace. He even watched as they took up the challenge laid out by SG-3. 'Captain MacLeod seems to be reluctant to show off, but Captain Pierson obviously has no problems in that department.' He thought. He watched as Duncan took out one then another SG-3 Team member with a highly advanced combination of moves. When they hit the floor they quickly got up and stepped out of the way. The last two including the Colonel were taken out as easily as the first. Teal'c nodded approvingly as MacLeod took his place at the end of the gym opposite of where he started.

Captain Pierson's run was quite a bit different. He took his time. Walking up to each member of SG-3 and taking them down with hard well placed blows. Each time he made contact he telegraphed the message 'next time just get out of my way.' The simulated finishing blows he performed left them on the ground far longer than Maclouds. At last he took his place next to MacLeod.

Amanda was something else altogether. Instead of using strategy or force to get through she used speed. Not only did she complete her run in half the time but also she knocked two of them out in the process.

When she took her place at the end of the gym the room that had had two other groups drilling in it was suddenly filled with the eerie sound of silence.

Teal'c approached the fallen members of SG-3 "I suggest we get them to the infirmary. Captain MacLeod, Captain Pierson I could use your assistance. Captain Deveroux if you would walk the final member along behind us." He said as he hefted Colonel Makepeace over his shoulder and indicated to Adam and Duncan to do the same with the other two.

"Damnit Adam I told you this was more trouble than it was worth. But did you listen? No you had to go…" Mac harped

"MacLeod. Shut UP." Adam interrupted.

Day 6 1500hrs

George Hammond walked away from Sam's Dojo, as it had become known to the both of them. A week ago he would have had both of them courtmashaled for what was probably and in his opinion high time for it to be happening. Anyone could see the strain their true feelings for each other was putting on them every day. What had changed? His point of view. Sam had many lifetimes to find love, from his watcher training he knew this to be true. Jack only had one lifetime. Another mitigating circumstance was that Samantha could go many lifetimes and never find someone to love her as Jack did. Jack didn't care that she was immortal He loved Samantha Carter. Sure he bent the rules hell he broke them to pieces. If it came down to it for their sakes he would shoulder the burden himself alone. In his honest opinion they had earned the right to love each other no matter what the regulations said and while he could he would let them have the time they could together. This mission coming up was quite possibly the last mission for anyone. If there were an after, well he would deal with it then.

Day 7 0530hrs

Daniel was sitting at a table with a plate of untouched food when Sam came in and sat down across from him. The mound of mashed and previously hash browned potatoes that had been carefully sculpted into the pyramid at chiops spoke enough about Daniels mood.

"Something on your mind?" Sam Asked

"Too many things to count." Daniels mixed emotions said more than his words could. "How can someone follow a path or claim to follow a path of no harm and yet be a thief?" He asked rhetorically. "Do you know how it is to put your faith in someone. To be taught ethics by that person only to find out they don't share the same ethics they are teaching?"

"Yes actually I do but I've had a lot of time to experience many things. Give me some detail's." Sam said. Daniel was her friend and he was obviously hurting right now. The least she could do was find out what was wrong.

"Well I suppose I can tell you Sam as you've probably been exposed to so many religions in your time. I'm Wiccan, or more specifically I'm what a thousand years ago would have been called a servant of the God and Goddess." Daniel watched Sam for a reaction."

"OK. So? I grew up worshiping Marduk in Babylon. I am familiar with the path you are talking about just not why it is causing you such turmoil." Sam stated.

"Amanda is my teacher or mentor would be a better term now." He said as if that would explain it all.

"Again I need more information Daniel I cant read your mind. And I don't know Amanda all that well. We crossed paths only twice before. Not every immortal knows every other immortal."

"She's a Thief! Sam. How can she follow a principal of if it harm none when she has spent her Very Long life harming others and herself by her actions?" he said emotionally.

"Ok I think I am beginning to see what is going on. First of all let me tell you a couple of things that in my experience happens in any religion. One People tend to think that to be worthy or to follow a religion you must immediately be transformed in to whatever version of sainthood is applicable to that religion." Sam paused. " Its doesn't happen that way period. To put it in a better context for you even Yashua's followers were not instantly transformed in to perfect followers and believers in the God YHVH. They each undertook a personally and in their perspective long and arduous journey to enlighten them to their granted righteousness."

"Are you telling me you met Jesus Christ?" Daniel asked incredulously.

"No. Never met him. It is odd however that our paths never crossed as I was in the same areas as he when he walked the earth. I did however get to watch first hand the aftermath of his teachings. We are getting off topic." Sam reached out and took hold of Daniels hand that held his fork. He had been absently tapping it on his plate. "The second thing that happens is that anyone who is not instantly good or perfect by the religions standards is said to not be on the path or not part of the "true" religion. Again you have to consider that religion is a personal thing Daniel and it may take a person a lifetime to learn or attain balance between the spiritual and the mundane." Sam watched to see if he was getting it. "Let me ask you a question. Would you throw a drug addict out of a rehab program because after the fist day in they were not sober and happily living their lives?"

Sam didn't even pause " no you wouldn't because it's a learning process and a fight that has to be fought daily. If after a week or two would you still throw them out if they were not happy and totally without cravings? Again no. Now if that drug addict preached to every other person and addict that drugs were bad. If they taught better ethics than what they followed. Would you scorn them for wanting others to have better than what they were presently able to do?"

"Sam it's not the same. There is a big difference between a Drug addict and a thief." Daniel said firmly

"To have something you have always been denied can be just as intoxicating as a drug Daniel. To be so poor that if you did not steal food you would starve and then in the consumption of that morsel of stolen food you find warmth and a feeling of contentment can have an adverse affect on your value system." Sam suddenly felt the pieces fall in to place. " Daniel I think I know why. She grew up in a time of death and poverty never having what she needed. You honestly have no idea what that is like. I'm thinking she is of the mindset that she vowed she would never want for anything again. And with having to steal to survive in her early life. Stealing as a profession just cam naturally. It is something she could change but it will probably take centuries at this point." Sam said

"You could be right Sam. I do see your point about not throwing away the good with the bad. I think its just going to take me some time to sort through all this." Daniel picked up his tray and sat it in the recycle line. "I guess I should go talk to Amanda about it."

"That might be a good idea. Try to be open minded and not condemn her for the things she has had to do." Sam said.


	11. Section Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Stargate Universe or those of the Highlander universe those belong to other entities whom I would beseech to look favorably on this humble work of mine. The concepts involved in these two separate television shows do not belong to me either. The story I have written however does. This story may not be posted on any pay site or in any way shape or form make any profit for anyone (I know I'm not making a thing from it)

Authors Note: more to come soon sorry it took so long of course reviews motivate me like nothing else.

Review Response:

ficfan … don't worry I fully plan on it. Also thank you for your review.

And Now Da Da DA DUM!

Stargate

Secrets

Section Eleven

Day 7 0700hrs

"Prometheus this is HPDC Standby for CCT in 4, 3, 2, 1, Mark."

"Why cant they just say what the hell they mean?" Commander William Thomas said from the Bridge of the Prometheus "are we in sync?"

"Yes sir." Came the COM officers reply.

"This is Commander William Thomas Captain of the Prometheus."

"Greetings comrade this is Captain Yurgay Grisonovich of the Kuz'ma-Dem'yan. We are preparing to get under way for orbital launch." Came a heavily accented soviet voice.

William looked at his Tactical officer who nodded affirmative. "I show you clear for launch, God Speed to you. We will await you in orbit." That done all that was left was to wait.

"Sir I'm picking up a positive signal from Siberia she's rising fast" Tactical officer Johansson informed him.

"What's the variance from projected course?" William asked.

"Their dead on sir five by five." She smiled. "Kuz'ma-Dem'yan is entering orbit now sir."

"Open a channel please." William ordered. "Kuz'ma-Dem'yan, this is Prometheus Welcome to Earth Defense Fleet."

"Thank you commander we've just completed our safety and integrity checklists all green." Captain Grisonovich informed him.

"Excellent work Captain if you will follow our lead we will accompany you on your shakedown cruise."

"Ready on your mark commander."

"Mark."

Day 7 0800 Office of the President

"Ah good morning General Maynard, it is good isn't it?" President Harry Hays asked as he stepped in to the oval office. Stepping behind his desk he glances quickly at his memos for the morning. "Canceled, canceled, hmm, canceled." President Hays looks up suddenly at Maynard's knowing expression. "So far it doesn't look very good"

"Sir I just got in from the pentagon and a secure conference with General Hammond who has on his own recognizance taken over command of the SGC at the request of General O'Niell." Maynard stated. "I'm sorry to say sir that I have some very bad news."

Harry knew just what bad news meant first hand. It had come for him personally a short time ago when Anubis had attacked not only the planet but also the sanctity of his own office. 'People always wonder how I can be so calm and cheerful at summit meetings and international debacles. If they only knew about the big issues' he thought as he stepped back around his desk and motioned for Maynard to take a seat across from him on one of the couches.

"Before we begin am I going to need a drink this early in the day?" he asked seriously.

"Mr. President. Sir you don't have enough." Maynard gave him a deadly serious look

"Ok, lets have it."

"Five days ago our allies the Tok'ra sent an envoy to us headed by Jacob Carter whom as you know now is host to the Tok'ra symbiot Selmak. Carter informed us that in their surveillance of the Go'uld the Tok'ra had been monitoring a build up of forces beginning just after the change in command of the SGC. From that and other data it was extrapolated that there was a high probability there was a spy within the SGC from an off world source. Yesterday that spy was captured and questioned. Apparently not only are we facing a Go'uld invasion but a combined assault from three possibly more of the system lords." General Maynard finished giving the president time to absorb the data.

"Is there any good news?" President Hays prayed there was.

"Just previous to the Tok'ra envoy our flagship team SG-1 found evidence of a possible Ancient space station. They are in the process of attempting to locate it now in hopes of finding a power source to activate the Antarctic defense post."

"Do we have a plan B?" Hays asked

"Sir that is Plan B. Plan A which has considerably less chance of success is our Earth Defense Fleet, Which as you know is now and internationally funded project. As of this morning consist of 20 Prometheus class Battle Carriers, that's the X303 refit with Asguard hyper drive and shields."

"20! Holy Hanna. When did this happen?" Hays said in shock.

"Sir upon your approval of the Earth Defense Fleet and of course our allies here on earth, the main push has been to assemble a fleet of indoexo atmospheric craft such as the X303 to defend us against a singular go'uld attack. Also if I may continue sir," Hays nodded. "You may have noticed an increase in the FBI's missing persons list on the news recently?"

"Yeah I have the pro law enforcement enthusiast yapping at my heals to do something." The president said. "What does that have to do with our current problem?"

"They are not missing. We know where all of the extra people on that list are. We have been amassing personnel from every corner of the globe in secret to act as support crew and staff for not only our fleet but our new Lunar and Martian bases." Maynard dropped the hammer.

"I think I am going to need that drink. Are you telling me that we have people on mars and the moon now? No wait don't answer that. What are the purposes of those two bases and who's paying for them?" if one couldn't tell before they certainly could now the president was visibly shaken.

"Sir the lunar base is set up as a primary repair and resupply base and as for it's funding as of one week ago in became totally self supporting. Not counting personnel of course. Let me explain sir. Not only did we foresee the need to have an off world base for security and secrecy reasons but we also needed to be able to begin to find new resources. The Lunar surface and substructure is rich in many areas with Iron. Aluminum Titanium and many other metals including recently a very large deposit of gold. As for the mars one colony."

"Did you just say colony? How many people are we talking about here?"

"Several thousand sir. Believe me it was no easy task to get that many off world and not cause more havoc than we have. This base/colony is designed specifically as a mining and resupply depot for outer system ships." Maynard skipped back to his previous though. "Mars One is als totally self sufficient and provided we work the various economies correctly in its infusion has just supplied enough refined precious metals to bring much of the worlds currency back to a viable state. Meaning that we can now actually give out if necessary one dollars worth of gold for every dollar active on the planet."

"Wow! If we only can find a way to explain it without disclosure im sure to with the next election." Hays said excitedly.

"Ahem." Maynard indicated they had bigger problems.

"Who do we have running these two bases and to whom do they owe their allegiance?" 'I don't know how much more of this I can take but at least we aren't getting caught with our pants down.' Hays thought.

"At present sir the lunar base is under the command of Soviet General Ivan Sonovavich a very competent man in our estimate and a very internationally minded one. When the Russians insisted one of theirs get a command we chose him. They didn't like it but acquiesced. As for Mars Base One our old friend and ally Jonas Quinn whom had risen in the ranks of his home worlds government to that of base commander of their Stargate program. We offered him the chance to run an off world base and he jumped at it. I believe he said something about the Martian chronicles being one of his favorite earth books." Maynard concluded

"Plan A sounds impressive General why do you give it so little chance of success?"

"Sir the combined forces of Lord Yu and whoever the two or more other system lords are is estimated at approximately 200 large Hatac ships and hundreds of smaller ships of various design not to mention the innumerable Death Gliders. Sir I don't think I need to tell you that if they make it to the surface then there is no hope." General Maynard hated to be the one to give the president this kind of news but somebody had to do it.

"How much time do we have?" Hays asked in shock

"Mr. President that's the worst news of all. Sir we simply don't know."

Day 7 600hrs

Jack walked in to the chow hall to find Daniel and Sam sitting at their usual table talking seriously. 'Carter' he reminded himself. "Howdy campers how is everybody this fine day?" he said as Teal'c walked over to the table his plate piled high with pancakes, sausage, hash browns, an apple, Half a Honeydew melon, three eggs over easy, a piece of French toast, and regular toast. A second plate on his tray contained more eggs, grits a bowl of oatmeal with banana slices in it, and good portion of bacon. 'Yep' Jack mentally commented 'just like old times.'

Daniel who hadn't touched his plate by the looks of it suddenly got up and left the table.

"Well don't everyone say good morning at once" Jack commented dourly. "What's up with Danny?" he asked Sam.

"He just has a lot on his mind." Sam said in reply. "Be right back." She said as she got up to get her a plate.

"Yeah me too." Jack followed her to the line and filled a tray for himself. On the way past the beverage section he grabbed an empty pitcher and filled it with O.J. after all being a general did have its perks.

Sitting once more with Sam and Teal'c jack placed the pitcher in the middle of the table.

"Thank you O'Niell I had forgotten to get a beverage." Teal'c said as he grasped the pitcher and pulled it toward him.

Jack looked at T' oddly for a second until he was the Jaffa burst in to a smile and laugh. It was enough to cause the entire room to focus on the three members of SG-1 left at the table.

"It was a joke," Teal'c said in response to Jack's odd look.

"Am I the only one of us here that is still normal?" Jack said with a smile.

"Sir. You never were normal." Sam said in between bites of her food.

"Indeed" came Teal'c's base agreement.

"Ookaay" Jack changed the subject "so what's on the agenda for today?"

"I believe there is a briefing scheduled for 0800hrs. General Hammond said something earlier about getting this carnival presentation on the route of mass transit?" Teal'c supplied.

"Ya know I think for once T' your description hits the steel fastening device on the cranial impact zone." Jack said with a smile.

Not knowing how to accept his friend and leaders comment Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow and scowled. "Indeed, I think."

Sam had to suppress a chuckle "ok I will see you two at the briefing there are some things I need to finish in my lab that I didn't get done yesterday." Sam finished the last bite of her toast and got up to place her tray in the appropriate section of the recycle line.

"Ok see you then." Jack said as Sam left. " So Teal'c whets the news around the base for today?" jack asked not really expecting an answer.

"I believe SG-3 got their 'butts' handed to them yesterday afternoon" Teal'c said.

Jack burst in to laughter "T' that is the funniest joke you have told me yet." Jack noticed Teal'c was not smiling. "Not a joke? Oookaay. Um. See you in briefing later T' Got something I have to do." Jack finished his orange juice quickly and left the chow hall dropping off his tray on the way out the door.

Day 7 0800

"Good Morning everyone. If you will all take your seats you will find this mornings itinerary in the folders in front of you. Please take a moment to look it over." As they did so George Hammond leaned back in his chair at the head of the table. 'MacLeod, from what Teal'c tells me you are going to be a very valuable asset.' He shifted his attnetion.'Captain Doctor Adam Pierson, Death literally, right out of the bible. Are we overlooking the danger? I sure as hell hope not.' again the General shifted his gaze as the personnel around the briefing room flipped through their folders. 'Dawson, Joe my supervisor in the watchers, veteran, hacker.' He smiled at the thought of the last 'you have no idea what you have gotten yourself in to this time old man.' a reasonable time had passed for them to absorb at least the preliminary information.

"Your attention please. I would like to call this meeting to order." He said as he made eye contact with each person. "I've just finished a conference call to the chairman of the joint chiefs General Maynard who is as of this moment briefing the president as to our current situation. Minus of course the immortal factor." General Hammond watched and saw that the immortal contingent in the room was satisfied. "I have asked Master Teal'c to assist me in deciding what teams it would be best to add an immortal to. Teal'c has graciously complied with my request so as of this moment the following personnel will be assigned to the following SG Teams. Captain MacLeod you will be assigned to SG-5 our Beta Assault unit for strategic situations." Duncan Nodded "Captain Deveroux you will be assigned to SG-10 this is our covert operations unit something I believe you will excel at nicely." George Smiled at her. "Something wrong Dr. Jackson?" George asked seeing the hard look Daniel was giving Amanda.

"No Sir no problems here." He quickly covered over his look of disapproval.

"Good." George said pointedly. "Captain Pierson you are being assigned to SG-22"

"22? We don't have an SG-22" O'Niell said interrupting General Hammond.

"And we still don't General." George shot Jack a look that caused the younger man to move back a bit in his chair. "As I was saying Captain you will be assigned to SG-22 you will be in charge of forming that team." George finished and waited for the inevitable questions and comments.

"Sir do you think that is wise giving a totally unknown command of a green as yet unformed team?" Jack jumped in the conversation.

"Sir I have to agree with General O'Niell on this one." Sam added.

"Teal'c?" George asked.

"I do not believe it wise to place such a volatile and singularly survival minded individual on any team as he would not be an asset to that team. Further more I believe that Captain Pierson's 2000 years of experience as the silent influence in the four horsemen of the apocalypse makes him precisely suited for the lead role in an Immortal assault team. The options are quite simple. Either he is placed in charge of a team in which he need not worry about the lives and safety of others or he is kept at the SGC as support personnel." Teal'c instructed with an air of knowledge and confidence SG-1 had never before seen.

"Thank you Teal'c for your very accurate assessment in that matter." George watched the faces of SG-1's other three members and that of Captain Pierson.

The reactions around the table ranged from utter shock to grudging acceptance the last coming from Pierson himself.

"People you seem to have neglected your duty as a friend to Teal'c if this shocks you so much" George added. "Do you have a problem with this assessment Captain Pierson?"

"No, though I wish it were otherwise I cannot fault the logic involved." Adam said reluctantly. "Am I to understand you wish for me to find a number of other immortals to bring into the program?"

"three at most." George said " with your experience with the watchers you should have no problem finding three that will not only suite our needs but wish to do so by their own choice."

"How are we going to convince them this is all real?" Adam asked

"Thor good buddy now would be the proper time," George said in to a small gray oval device he produced from his briefcase. And suddenly the entire briefing was located in one of Thor's briefing rooms table and all.

All but SG-1 looked around in awe as they watched the earth rotate slowly through the giant windows of the briefing room.

"Greetings General Hammond, O'Niell, Teal'c, Daniel Jackson and Colonel Carter. Congratulations on your promotions." Thor said as he glanced around the briefing room.

"Thank you Thor." Came Jack and Sam's replies.

Suddenly Thor stood, walked around the table and came to a stop before Adam. "Is it you?"

Adam who was definitely impressed with the little gray man before him now had no doubts as to how to make the other immortals believe. He was however confused by the question. "I don't believe we have met." He said.

Thor raised his hand in front of Adams forehead and Adam went rigid. After several moments Thor lowered his hand and Adam slumped back in to his chair blinked a few times and stared at Thor. "We the Asgard owe you a very big apology ancient warrior," Thor said slowly and deliberately. Only jack picked up on Thors tone and knew just how serious the situation was.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked pulling himself up out of his chair to sit properly.

"We, the Asgard watched you and humanity battle the Go'uld 10,000 years ago. You fought selflessly for your race and sacrificed everything. Your wife your children and the entire family you had built around you to see that humanity did not remain slaves to the false gods. When all was over and you realized your whole life and everyone you loved was gone you nearly went insane. We heard you pray, and though we do not believe ourselves to be gods we did grant your request." Thor paused

"To forget all, to be free of the pain." Adam continued. "I remember the battle but nothing before or after but I remember needing to get away from the pain."

"Yes. Therefore we being in possession of an ancient memory inhibitor device implanted it in your mind." Thor continued. "We had discovered your unique physiology would not allow us to simply erase your memories and other devices were absorbed in to your body and destroyed. We were beginning to believe we would not be able to grant your wish until we found the inhibitor."

"So you implanted it and gave me what I needed. Why would you need to apologize to me for that?" Adam asked

"Because we were not able to monitor you but for brief instances over the next few millennia. Your two thousand year killing spree was not your fault. It was a malfunction of the device not only causing you to forget 5,000 years of your life but to become addicted to killing. Somehow your mind adapted and you overcame the malfunction but it took you two millennia to do it."

Adam was beyond shocked.

"We cannot change the past Methos. We cannot lock the alternate personality mistakenly created in you away." Thor used his true name. " But we can aid in the future. How can the Asgard people serve you and begin to make amends for this most grievous error on our part?" Thors tone was genuine

"That is something I shall have to think on Thor." Adam said seriously. " For now though Earth needs your help."

"Yes Thor this time we most certainly do. We understand your own troubles so we know why you can't seen a fleet of ships but we do need your help with some minor things if possible." General Hammond said.

"I believe General Hammond that we can be of service for 'some minor things' possibly more. We are actually winning our war with the replicators thanks to the weapon created by General O'Niell. The O'Niell II and the Daniel Jackson as well as the Teal'c are free to be of assistance to earth if needed. What is the complete nature of the situation with which you are now faced?"

General Hammond filled Thor quickly in on the major events.

"I see, even with our superior technology the situation looks grim." Thor said finally.

"Thor so I take it the next ship is going to be the Samantha Carter?" Jack could not help but try to lighten the situation.

"The Samantha Carter is currently the most advanced ship in our fleet O'Niell and is valiantly chasing the replicators across our galaxy." Thor said with his own special smile.

"Oh." Jack said

To witch Sam only smiled broadly.

"General Hammond did you have some specific ideas? Or needs?" Thor asked getting back on topic.

"Yes Thor I did. As you are probably aware and everyone else in this room is not. We have two off planet bases in this solar system." George continued despite the sharp intakes of breath and the almost interruptions. "One on our moon, and one on the 4th planet in our system called Mars. We meaning I and the joint forces of Earth would very much appreciate it if you would provide shielding capabilities for those outposts. They are mining and supply depots for our space fleet."

"Yes I was hailed by your fleet commander Williams I believe his name was when I arrived. He is a very to the point type of person." Thor squinted slightly. "That should be no problem we would be happy to provide defensive technology to those areas. Any other immediate concerns?" Thor asked

"Only one. We need, if you are willing, for you to transport a number of people from Earth to those bases and a few people who unlike the others have no knowledge of what is going on, to your ship so that Captain Pierson here can explain a few things to them."

"Very well I will have the O'Niell II and the Teal'c bring the needed shield generators to your moon and mars bases." Thor handed Adam a communicator " simply hold this and speak when you need our assistance for anything."

"Thank you Thor as always it has been a pleasure seeing you again. If there is ever anything you need of me or my people please do not hesitate to ask."

"There is one thing I would like to see on your world." Thor said excitedly. Which for him came out as a slightly faster mode of speech and a raised finger. "A Hockey Game I believe it is called." Thor said to the amazement of all.

"Gladly Thor it is however not the proper season for that sport…" George Started.

"But we can arrange something. Will my phone work up here?" Adam asked. Receiving a nod from Thor he dialed. "Jerry this is Michael Corbone, yeah I'm doing fine Jerry. Listen I need a favor, yes I know I own the team that's not the point. I need a charity event game set up for one month from now. I don't care pick one. Ok thanks." Methos looked around the table. "Sorry ..Uhm all set up Thor. we live through the next month and you get to watch hockey. Live and up close." Adam smiled.

"Thank you I shall endeavor to see you all live to be there with me." Thor said seriously.

"Thor I believe we are done here if you could just put us back in the SGC?" George said.

"Certainly General Hammond. I shall be standing by in your solar system should you need me."

With a flash of white light they were all back in the SGC briefing room.

"Before you start asking questions no one is to talk to anyone about the information you received a few moments ago not even among yourselves. We need to keep as tight a lid on this as possible." George's expression conveyed his seriousness. "As for now I want those of you newly assigned to SG teams to get to know your team mates and begin training with them. Captain Pierson we need to go over a list of immortals as soon as possible to make up SG-22."

"Yes sir." Came Adams acknowledgment.

"In one weeks time I hope to send the SG teams through to this moon and hopefully we well get the supplies we need from the station before the Go'uld destroy earth. Work hard people and work fast we don't have much time." He looked at each of them "dismissed."

Day 7 0945hrs

"Mr. Dawson?" General O'Niell and Sergeant Rogers approached Joe at his new computer workstation.

"Yes. Oh General, Sergeant nice to see you again Sergeant." Joe looked up from his computer screen.

"Sir I wanted to hand this to you personally as a message was relayed to me regarding its contents." Sergeant Rogers handed Joe a large white envelope with the presidential seal embossed on the outside in blue and gold. Not cheap ink either real gold foil embossing.

"Thank you Sergeant, General." He said.

With a quick salute both the general and sergeant Rogers did a smart about face and left the area.

With a solemn determination he broke the seal on the envelope and pulled out a stack of paperwork. On top of everything was a letter from the president of the United States Harry Hays.

Dear Mr. Joseph Dawson USMC retired,

As I sit here at my desk and write this letter to you I find myself wondering just how a man like Connelly ever got to be promoted in the first place. I did not nor will I mention his former rank again as he has been dishonorably discharged after court marshal. Pleas accept my apology in this matter as it is my firm belief that a man such as yourself who has given his all for this country deserves to the utmost extent the opposite if the treatment you received at his hands. I would also like to take this opportunity to offer you my sincerest thanks in regards to your present position with us. I am proud to call you a fellow citizen of this country.

In hope of friendship

Harry Hays President of the United States.

P.S. when all this is over please stop by the white house as you have an open invitation.

Joe wiped his eyes at the open sentiments of his president. He carefully set the letter aside and looked at the next piece of paper in the stack. It was a court order for the destruction of evidence. Specifically several videotapes with one Joseph Dawson as the subject. Joe sat that aside too. At last he came to the largest section. A court transcript. He carefully read through it until he got to the section labeled Sentence hearing.

"…. It is the judgment of this court that you be dishonorably discharged from the Air Force branch of the armed forces immediately. For crimes against one Joseph Dawson and for disobeying a direct order of the president of the united states you be sentenced to 20 years incarceration in federal military prison. The location to be decided at a later date. At present you will be held in the brig until such time as you are processed and transferred to the aforementioned federal military prison.

Case Closed…"

Joe placed everything except the letter back in the envelope, which he placed in his desk drawer. The letter he set aside for mounting. Then he let out a sigh of relief.

Day 7 1000hrs

Colonel Harper was just finishing his second round of paper work for the day when there was a knock on his office doorframe.

"Come in" he said absently

"Sir, Captain Duncan Macleod Reporting for duty as ordered sir." Duncan had stepped to the center front of Harpers desk.

"Sit down please and be at ease." Harper like his fellow team members was not a big one for protocol when it wasn't necessary. "Mr. MacLeod I understand you come with a very high recommendation from not only General Hammond but Teal'c as well. To most people here that would not mean a whole lot but to me it does count for something." The Colonel shifted in his chair. "When we are not on a mission you can call me Bill otherwise I expect you to call me Sir or Colonel. I have read the rushed report given to me about you Captain, but I need to know a little more than that you can kick SG-3's ass anytime you choose." He grinned. " So tell me about you. How do you see yourself contributing to my team other than the obvious immortality issue."? Bill said in a friendly manner that was not the norm for a new CO to his subordinates.

"Well sir …." Duncan related to him a somewhat condensed version of his bio and the specifics of his current and past skills.

Day 7 10000hrs

Amanda walked once more on to he floor of the gym at the SGC. This time it was to report to her new CO Colonel Roads. As she approached the 3 all members of the all male team she slowed in front of the colonel. "Captain Deveroux reporting for duty as ordered." She saluted smartly and remained at attention.

"At ease captain. I'm Colonel Joshua Roads and this is Major Adam West but we call him batman. This." He pointed at the final member of his team. "Is Sergeant Bernard Smith." Colonel Roads said.

"Gentlemen" she acknowledged.

"We were just going over some stretches to warm up before we do some simulated kill exercises." The Colonel indicated that she should join them.

"Thank you sir but I'm warmed up already."

"I think you will find we are not as easy to take down as SG-3 Miss."

"That sounded like a challenge Sergeant." She looked at him coldly. "May I? I promise not to hurt anything but his pride." Amada asked sweetly.

"Ok I can see we are going to have to get this over with. First up in this corner slippery fingers smith our resident scrounger." He indicated Bernard " and in the other corner our newcomer from parts unknown is captain deveroux."

They paired off. Then the humiliation began. With every confrontation Amanda faked letting Bernard get the better of her but unbeknownst to him each time the scuffled she stole an item off him. At last she got tired of the game and put him in his place so easily you knew she had been holding back.

"Why were you holding out on me?" Bernard asked angrily

"Because I am better than you are." She replied "oh and here you may want these back." She handed him his walled, keys, dog tags, and several small personal items.

It took the other two members of the team to hold him down till he cooled off. But when he did he laughed at being had as much as the rest of them laughed at him.

Day 7 1200hrs

"General, Captain Pierson is here to see you sir." Siler announced after sticking his head in to what was now definitely Hammond's office.

"Thank you Sergeant show him in please." George said as he covered the phone with his hand.

Adam walked in and sat down with a notebook on his lap.

"Yes I love you too sweetheart now you be good for your mommy you hear. Yes I will try to be at your birthday party. Ok goodbye now." George hung up the phone. "My granddaughter is turning in to quite a little lady. She wanted to make sure I was rsvp ing a spot at her next party." George said happily. "Now Captain have you figured out how we are going to make sure I am around to go to that party?"

"Not entirely sir but I have come up with a list of immortal candidates for my team." Adam said getting used to the fact that it would be His team.

"Very good. Tell me about them." George said.

"Well first sir if we could get Captain MacLeod in on this I would like him to help me train them."

"Well sir I really think you will at least want Mac's opinion on this." 'His sure to be heated and opinionated opinion no doubt' Adam thought.

"Very well we meet in 10 min in the briefing room." George picked up the phone and summoned Mac.

Tem minuets later the three men sat at the table.

"Mac as I was telling the general here I believe I am going to need your help in training these new additions in to a cohesive fighting unit. So I think you should be in on this from the start." Adam said and Mac nodded.

"Who are our choices then Adam." George said

"First up is Carl Robinson" Adam said only to be interrupted by George

"Carl Robinson the Major leager turned fugitive?" he was obviously not impressed at this first choice.

"Mac, How many other Immortals have you killed?" Adam asked

"Around a hundred I think I'm not exactly keeping score." Duncan answered

"Me either but I figure I've killed about 400 give or take." Adam looked at George.

"Ok I get your point. Continue please." George said.

"As I was saying Carl Robinson African American former slave. Favors a machete style broadsword. Over all a competent man and a decent fighter with a good sense of values." Adam flipped the page in his notebook. "Next up we have Kit O'Brady, Gambler. Favors an Irish long sword and has a fine sense of Irish morals. I believe the Irish only have two of those one is drink the other is fight." Again the page turned. "Gregor or as he is commonly known Greg Powers, favors a Spanish Tizona sword. He has a background as a doctor and a photographer."

"Gregor would be good but I don't think he would get involved unless he had to." Duncan supplied.

"Gentlemen I don't think any of us really has a choice in this. Continue Captain Pierson." George urged.

"Michelle Webster" Adam continued.

"Absolutely NOT!" Duncan stood leaning over the table. "No way am I letting you bring that little girl in to this and I don't think Amanda would either."

"Mr. MacLeod Sit Down." George ordered. "Now tell me your objections in a reasonable tone of voice. Keep in mind it was Captain Pierson's idea to have you hear at all. I'm quite sure he knew who you would object to and why." George watched Duncan compose himself.

"Sir. Michelle is only 20 and extremely new to immortal life. She is the student of Amanda and last I heard she was living in a convent until she could be trained in the proper use of the sword." Mac answered finally.

"There is another option General." Adam offered. "Ritchie Ryan."

"Why did you call me to this meeting Methos if you knew I would not let you recruit Ritchie or Michelle?" Duncan was seething. "What was the point? You know Ritchie has had enough to deal with growing up on the streets and then becoming immortal only to take a much stronger quickening. Then he suffers through a quickening imposed head hunting spree. He's finally back to some semblance of normal and you want him to go play immortal combat drone in your little death squad."

"CAPTAIN MACLEOD SIT DOWN! That is enough!" George waited for the dark haired Scott to slowly lower himself back in to his seat. He then waited for his own temper to cool. "Now Methos you calculating s.o.b I want to know the purpose of this whole charade." George caught and held Adams Gaze.

"You just saw it general. No one not me not Ritchie himself could have given a better account of his resiliency and skill than Duncan here did." Adam stated as if that would explain it.

"And I should be concerned with this account why?"

"I insist on Ritchie Ryan as my 2IC"

"Don't even think it Captain MacLeod." George threw a glance at Duncan. "Why?"

Because without Duncan on my team I will need someone to balance out my dark side and Ritchie will do that. He will in effect become the conscience of the team. Leaving me to be the brutal unrelenting driving force for survival and success." Adam said coldly.


	12. Section Twelve

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Stargate Universe or those of the Highlander universe those belong to other entities whom I would beseech to look favorably on this humble work of mine. The concepts involved in these two separate television shows do not belong to me either. The story I have written however does. This story may not be posted on any pay site or in any way shape or form make any profit for anyone (I know I'm not making a thing from it)

Authors Note: Well here it is the next installment I will confess that I did take some time to write some of the action parts of the future sections in between working on this one I believe it will be worth the wait.

Special thanks goes out to Magda whithout whom this section would not flow as smoothly as it does. It should be noted that the mistakes that remain are completely my fault as I got a little lazy with some editing due to technical dificulty in Word. The beta sent to me was by far more correct in punctuation and grammar than what you see here but as I said technical dificulty. I will however be finishing the editing to this section and reposting the corrected version soon I am just antsy to get this one up.

Review Response:

Quick-demon… Thank you I do promise action is coming and dark evil plots are forming even as I type. WEG as to Daniel please Read on for it will play a major role in the story.

Magda1… Thank you for the longer Private Review and the public one as well I am working towards more and better characterization.

SG1-Fanfic… I'm glad it was well received. I was on kind of pins and needles as to how it would come across.

Ruth… Actually the action at the table was the most in character piece I think I have done so far. Glad you enjoyed it.

And Now Da Da DA DUM!

Stargate

Secrets

Section Twelve

Day 7 1230hrs

"Because without Duncan on my team I will need someone to balance out my dark side and Ritchie will do that. He will in effect become the conscience of the team. Leaving me to be the brutal unrelenting driving force for survival and success." Adam said coldly.

"You can't be serious. Ritchie can't take the stress that leading others and buffering you will put on him." Duncan started again.

"Look Macleod over the centuries I have become extremely good at surviving. This world is now threatened meaning I am threatened and I am going to do something about it. I know this enemy. I chased them off the planet once before. I need to become a hard and cold killer to do it. Macleod I know I may not be able to control my dark side but Ritchie will.

"Are you so sure you want to let death out of his box Methos?" Duncan challenged.

"I am willing to sacrifice myself to rid this planet of the threat the Gould pose. Are you willing to sacrifice this planet to another two thousand year reign of Death? The look in Methos eyes was ice.

"I really don't think this is a good idea at all. In fact." George cut him off.

"Your objection is noted Captain." George finished for him. "We are all making sacrifices here Mr. Macleod. We are all taking risks. In this case I feel the ends justify the means." George looked at Pierson. 'This man is losing it slowly. I have no doubt he will need someone when he finally faces his old enemy.' George though gravely "Is there any more reason to have Mr. Macleod here?" he asked.

"Only one sir." George would swear by the look Pierson gave Macleod the temperature should be dropping. "Will you or will you not help me train them?"

Duncan thought for a moment. "Yes, not because I approve but because I want them back from all this alive." He stated.

"Very well Mr. Macleod you have other duties still I believe?"

"Yes Sir." Duncan was coming close to insubordination with his tone. He stood and exited the room without looking back.

"Thank you General.."

"Don't you thank you general me damn it" George pointed a very animate finger in Adams direction. "Every one of those immortals is under two hundred according to the Watcher database, And Ritchie less than half a century. How do you expect them to follow him at his age?" George said more than a little upset.

"I think you will find Mr. Ryan to be a special case."

"Very well get him here first and get his opinion on who's next." George decided.

Adam picked up his little oval device Thor gifted him and began to speak.

Day 7 1330hrs

Ritchie Ryan was spending some quality time with Ling. Their days were starting to fall in to a routine of eating talking exercise classes entertainment and more talking. When they were not engaged in these other activities they were passionately otherwise engaged. It would be better to say they were extremely actively passionately otherwise engaged. Like most of their time not spent on other things that's what they were doing at the exact moment when Adam found them.

"Methos I have located Mr. Ryan however he appears to be busy at the moment." Thor said

"I don't care what he's doing at the moment this is important I need him up here now." Methos said in reply.

"As you wish"

The deck of the command center of Thor's ship was suddenly host to a very naked Ritchie engaged in the act of pleasuring a very shocked Ling.

"Shit!" Ritchie was suddenly hit full force by a very old buzz. "What the.." Ritchie said as Adam Grabbed him from behind and spun him around.

"Are you totally off your rocker!" Adam said, 'Mac is going to kill you several times for this. Are you crazy!' he thought 'especially after Macleod has been spouting his love for her to the crowd at Joe's for the last three weeks.'

"Adam what the hell are you doing? Where the hell are we what the" Ritchie watched as Adam dropped like a stone accompanied by several loud popping noises only to reveal Ling landing in a crouch behind where Methos was standing.

"You ok?" said a very pissed of Ling who who stepped over Adams limp form on the floor. Ritchie nodded dumbly. He hadn't even seen her move and it was over. 'Note to self never piss off Ling' he thought seriously

"Next time you want to grab someone's lover reach out at touch someone else!" she kicked Adam for good measure.

"Whoa its ok." Ritchie grabbed her gently from behind. "Shhh…" 'Where the hell are we?' Ritchie looked around what little he could while holding Ling to him. He mentally checked off the things he could recognize. 'Floor, wall, blinking lights, dead Methos, earth, display screen, earth, earth,' "Where are we?" He said aloud.

"Mr. Ryan I presume?"

"Who" Ritchie began then he saw the short bald, 'alien.'

"I am Thor Supreme High Commander of the Asgard Race. I believe your companion, who we did not intend to bring up, has killed Methos." Thor checked his life sign scanner again.

"I what?" Ling was suddenly scared. "I'm sorry I didn't…."

"Ling. LING." He got her attention as she was just starting to get hysterical.. "Do you trust me?" Ritchie still held her to him. He looked at her seriously.

"You know I do." Ling said lost in his eyes again.

"He will be fine he's going to come back to life in a second and I need to talk to him." He informed her much more calmly than he felt.

"He." Adam said getting to his feet. "Is back already. Thor what happened?" Methos asked as he straightened his clothing.

"I believe you, as O'Niell likes to say, messed with the wrong woman."

Thor's smile was almost imperceptible.

"Did you just make a joke?" Methos was not laughing. "Let me give you some advice my little gray friend. Don't." he said sarcastically. "I asked for Ritchie I get Ritchie and Mac's new love life focus. What's more I get them fucking like rabbits on the floor." He turned towards Ritchie "look I know you …..Ouch damn it!" Ritchie nailed him square in the nose breaking it.

"Next time you wish to insult me that's fine but you insulted Ling I wont stand for that." Ritchie said with a deadly gleam in his eye.

"I deserved that. Ok. Can we start over? Good look Ritchie lots of amazing things are happening that you and I need to talk about." Methos eyed the blood on his sweater disgustedly. "We need to send Ling back earth side and .."

"We are in space?" Ling asked she was now totally unshakable she was standing there naked with Ritchie, a man she had just killed that came back to life, and an alien how much more strange could it get?

"Indeed we are orbiting your planet at an altitude of .."

"O bloody hell!" Methos threw up his hands " Thor please transport us to … wait get the love birds some clothing first." Two jumpsuits materialized on the deck. Ritchie and Ling quickly put them on. "Now to the SGC Thor, Please."

"As you wish Methos, It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Ryan and Ling." Thor said and then they vanished.

Day 7 0945hrs

Daniel Jackson was wearing down the industrial carpeting in his quarter's one step at a time. His conversation with Sam took him to areas his self righteous anger did not want him to go. He continued to pace his quarters 'this is too much to think about right now' he reasoned. 'No. I cant keep this up.' He stood in front of his mirror and looked at the man before him. He was tired he could see it in the eyes of the man who stared back at him. 'Is all I have been taught a lie?' he asked himself. "No" he saw the man who stared back at him reply. His once shiny hair was dull and his face though not quite gaunt showed signs of leaning towards that direction.

Daniel picked up the small box of matches he kept on his dresser next to his patchouli-scented candle and deftly struck one. He lit the candle in a smooth motion and with a flick of his wrist put out the match. He turned out the lights to his quarters and stepped back in front of the mirror. It was time to have a heart to heart with himself.

He closed his eyes and felt the heat of the candle before him. His breathing became steady as he cleared his mind. The flame of consciousness within him spread thin and even upon the hearth of his will until he was wrapped in warmth and light. Then moving deliberately through the sea of calm steady light he brought the force of his will up carrying the flame of his hopes and desires 'Mother Goddess, Father God I am lost and the path I seek lies hidden from me now.'

'There is comfort here' came the silvery loving voice of the Goddess. 'Here there is also strength' the God spoke as a father to a son who he was sharing his wisdom with.

'Your fears are understandable but not logical, how would you know us if your teacher had not taught you well?' she said in a serious tone.

'But she does not follow the path she teaches!' Daniel thought distraught.

'Not every one is on the same path or even at a similar point on a different path'. She said. She is one of our children just as you are.'

'How can you say that after the harm she has caused?' he pleaded.

'We did not give up on you though in your own way you took long enough to get where you are.' The God admonished. 'Nor will we give up on any of our children though oft they hurt us sore they must learn their own lessons and it would be a true act of harm to deny them such.'

'She has not harmed you Daniel, you have harmed her by your actions' she explained softly.

'Understanding and support from you is what she needs not condemnation.' They said together.

'How do I fix this?' Daniel saw the truth of it. How his arrogance was thrust like a dagger into his teacher's heart.

'Follow your heart. Remember love is the law.' They said and then they were gone.

Daniel opened his eyes the man who stared back at him was different. He was more open less tense and there was a light burning in his eyes.

Hope.

Day 7 1400hrs

In a flash of white light, something that was becoming commonplace at the SGC, Three humans were deposited in the briefing room. As Methos motioned for them to take a seat he could see Ritchie and Ling taking a look around the room. there were strange military insignias and of course the obligatory U.S. Flag decorating the walls and corners. There was also they noted a large steel plate where logic said there should be a window.

Methos watched as Ling gave the well made furniture a critical inspection. It was designed for comfort and usability. Her attention shifted suddenly to him.

Methos let his thoughts drift while he waited for the inevitable. He cringed at the thought of having to explain the whole situation. He knew the General's would definitely not be happy. He was about to speak when an older balding man came in to the briefing room and took a seat.

'This is so not my week' Methos thought as he noted the expression on the generals face when he saw the woman seated next to Ritchie.

"Captain Pierson, I Trust you have a damn good explanation?" he said in a voice that demanded a damn good explanation or else.

"Thor" Methos said, "had a slight accident."

"That still does not explain why I am sitting here with two people who are supposed to be here and one who is not." George said sternly.

"General it's complicated." Adam said somewhat contritely. 'Best not to the man with the authority' he reminded himself.

"I'm all ears son." 'The general is obviously not going to let this slide' he winced again.

"General? " Ling said distracting the general for a moment. 'Thank gods it's the least she can do for killing me earlier.' Methos thought.

"Hammond, Ma'am I apologize for my manners but this is a matter of national security." George was hoping that would settle her for a moment. He was wrong.

"I believe I can explain what happened" ling offered much to the shock of everyone present. "Mr. Ryan and I were Romantically engaged at the time we were..Beamed? To Thor's ship. Then of course Mr. Ryan was assaulted by?" Ling gave an accusing look in Methos direction.

"Captain Pierson."

"Methos"

"Adam" came three simultaneous replies

"Then of course we were insulted by Adam, and finally transported here." Ling finished.

If the look George Hammond was giving Methos could have caused him to spontaneously burst in to flames he would have.

"Captain?" Ritchie said finding his tongue at last. "Methos what the hell is going on here? Why am I suddenly beamed mid coitus to an alien space craft then suddenly to what appears to be a military base?" Ritchie wanted some answers and he wanted them now.

"I need your help" Adam said simply.

"Gentlemen I think we need to excuse Mrs. Pardon me ma'am what is your name?"

"LING!" came Duncan Macleod's voice from the hall "what are you doing here?" Duncan was quickly calculating the situation in front to him and not like the sum he was getting. " The matching jumpsuits of alien design were the first clue. As he approached he noticed the proximity they were from each other and the hands held under the table.

"Bloody Hell! This is just not my day!" Methos spat.

"Ritchie." Duncan said in a low growl noticing finally the pungent odor of sex surrounding them. Then something snapped inside him. In three paces Duncan was at the table. In a jump he was sliding chest first across it. Then all hell broke loose. Ritchie and Duncan were rolling on the floor.

" When are you going to learn not to mess with another mans woman!"

Ritchie finally managed to get a leg in between them and kick Duncan away. That was his mistake.

Duncan Drew his Katana and charged at Ritchie who was just getting up off the floor. It caught him in the chest to the hilt.

Ling seeing her lover slain moved quickly behind Duncan and in a swift move snapped his neck. And began to pulverize his body until she broke down and cried.

Methos Hadn't had time to react and General Hammond was just picking himself up off the floor where he had been dumped when his chair was turned over. He got to his phone as quickly as he could.

"Security to the Briefing room NOW! Tell Teal'c to bring a Zat." He shouted "Send a medical team as well and get me a female nurse or Colonel Carter NOW!

Meanwhile Methos had pulled Duncan away from his sword. 'The last thing I need now is you to wake up with a blade' he thought. Managing finally to get Duncan in to a corner her turned his attention on Ritchie. Grasping Duncan's Katana firmly he pulled it out and laid Ritchie on his back.

"No! no no no no no." Ling was repeating in a low wailing chant. She had cried herself out and her voice was almost gone. She had begun to gently rock clutching Ritchie where Methos had laid him.

Adam still had Duncan's Sword firmly in his grasp when he heard the bones begin to pop back in to place in the Scott's neck. Quickly placing the blade at Duncan's throat he waited. Duncan jerked and began to lock his gaze on Ritchie and started forward again with a deadly gleam in his eye. His jugular caught the sensation of cold sharp steel and he stopped instantly.

"That would not be advisable Macleod. As much as we are friends you have gone totally off your rocker today and I will kill you permanently If you try to hurt Ritchie or Ling." Methos let a little of death come in to his voice.

Just then the security personnel rushed in to the room.

"Drop the sword!" one of them yelled at Methos.

"General, You really don't want me to do that." Methos said hoping Hammond would believe him.

"Captain Pierson is not the problem here. Stand down. Take Captain Macleod to a holding cell. If he resists shoot him, repeatedly if necessary." George Ordered.

Teal'c who had arrived with the team of security personnel had witnessed the general's order and his no nonsense approach to dealing with an out of control immortal. "General Hammond I apologize perhaps I was wrong in my assessment of Captain Macleod." Teal'c advised.

"No Teal'c you were perfectly correct in your assessment's" Methos informed him " you did not however factor in a highland Scott's sense of honor and pride multiplied to a factor of a thousand." He moved aside to let the security detail take Duncan in to Custody. "I did warn General O'Niell that the everlasting Boy Scout is very annoying."

"You still expect me to trust him after this?" George asked incredulously.

"Absolutely General just give him some time to cool off." Adam smiled " this is just a sample of typical Immortal business. As you should well know from reading the chronicles." Adam moved aside after the security detail had cuffed Duncan. Shortly after he was hauled quickly out of the room.

Sam made it to the room before the medical team did and quickly saw that ling would need some support. She walked over and knelt down next to the distraught woman who was clutching Ritchie.

"He was so young" Ling cried once more her tear ducts were working.

"I know you wont believe me until you see it but he is going to be ok." Sam said gently

"He's Dead!" Ling said angrily.

"So was I if you will remember." Adam said having caught the anger in Ling's voice.

"Let him go and watch" Sam gently pried Ling's arms from around Ritchie's body. "Watch and don't be afraid he is still the same person you know. I'm quite sure he just didn't get time to know you well enough to tell you his most guarded secret." Sam was running completely on women's intuition at this point.

"Lhhinnngg" Ritchie gasped. "Is Ling Ok?!" he was still focused on the ceiling.

"Ling is fine Ritchie." Adam said.

"See he's back." Sam said softly trying to keep the other woman calm.

"Teal'c help Captain Pierson get Mr. Ryan to a chair." George said

"Another Alien?" Ling said. This was all getting too much for her and she feinted.

"Ling?" Ritchie said alarmed as he watched ling feint in to Sam's arms.

"I got her don't worry." Sam told him as she scooped Ling up in her arms and helped her on the to newly arrived gurney. "She just feinted," she informed the medical team.

"Thank you if you will take Miss Ling to the infirmary that will be all." George informed the med team. "Adam, Mr. Ryan Do you think we can finish our talk now?" George wasn't sure of that himself but it might as well be done sooner than later.

"I agree sir that would be best. then everybody can take while to digest the information." Methos said taking his seat once more across from Ritchie.

"I will keep her company until you are done" Sam said and followed the med team out of the briefing.

"Can I have some water?" Ritchie asked

"Certainly Mr. Ryan. Captain?" George indicated that Adam should go get some for their guest.

Methos got up and grabbed the pitcher and then a couple of glasses and placed them on the briefing table. What with all the blood on the floor and the disarrayed furniture a little water on the table would look just right. "Here you are Ritchie." He handed a glass to his former and hopefully still friend.

"Thanks." He took a sip. "So before Mac went totally nuts you were saying you needed my help?"

"Yes but before I can discuss the situation I believe the General needs to know a few things from you." Methos said. 'And now for the real fun' he thought sarcastically as the general began to speak."Mr. Ryan before we were interrupted, as I was saying, I am General George Hammond. Rest assured I understand the need to keep immortality secret from the US government. I am faced with a dilemma of galactic proportions at this time that is causing me to have to walk a very fine line regarding the oaths I have taken. I have not informed any other personnel with the exception of the base staff and even then not all of them are aware of the true nature of immortals. My point is this. As hard as this is to accept on such little information the earth is in immanent danger from attack and humanity is in danger of enslavement or extinction on this planet. If you would like the full story I will need you to sign a non disclosure agreement at this time." George was watching Ritchie for any reactions.

"You are serious? Adam?" Ritchie mulled over the events of the last half hour.

"Decapitatingly so" Methos said grimly. "You know me Ritchie I've always been more interested in saving my own skin than anything else and I'm in this completely."

George simply nodded.

"Ok I'm in. where do I sign? What do I have to do?" Ritchie said seriously

"Here you are Mr. Ryan." The general placed more paperwork in front of him.

"Nice," Ritchie commented after reading through the small stack of agreements. "I talk you kill me." He let out a small laugh.

"Now read this." Adam handed him an updated report of the events up to date including a brief history of the Stargate and encyclopedic data sheet on their present allies and enemies.

Ritchie skimmed the report picking up the highlights. "Ok so again what exactly do you need from me?" all the information was interesting to say the least. Some of it was even frightening when you though of how close they were to annihilation.

"I am the Commander of Stargate Team 22." Adam said. The purpose of that team is to be an all immortal strike squad. Basically we do the suicide missions no one else can. This is of course due to our unique physiology." Methos kept Ritchie's attention. "I have insisted to General Hammond and been granted the permission to pick my second in command. All you need to do is tell me yes or no."

The impact of what Methos just told him hit him hard. It also boosted his ego a bit. That set off his cautious side. " You could pick any immortal living today and you choose me. Why? Don't leave anything out." Ritchie was young not stupid and he didn't fancy being a puppet.

"Fair enough. One. I want you because you are quite a bit more moral than I am and will balance out my dark side. Two. You are young rebellious suspicious and radical thus infinitive and willing to try new things. Three, You will go along with what you know is right even if it costs you dearly. If necessary you would sacrifice me and anyone else on the team for the good of the planet. Last, thought I hate to admit it, in a fair fight you could probably take me out and we need that assurance." Methos said without any sugarcoating.

"So do I get some rank in this little adventure?" Ritchie smiled. 'Are you crazy' part of his mind yelled. Then again that part of his mind was a little out of breath at the moment from all the other shocks and surprises of the day.

"Yes Lieutenant you do" George said relieved that things were going so much smoother.

"I think we are pretty much done here. General?" Adam queried.

"Yes I believe we all need a break. Lieutenant Ryan I'm sure Captain Pierson would be glad to escort you down the infirmary and let you check on your Lady. Speaking of which we will leave that issue until the morning. You may discuss with her only what she has already been exposed to. Thor for example but no more information about him or us. For your information you are in Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado." He paused. "Captain see to it your Lieutenant gets settled in to his new quarters. Ms. Ling may join you there later if she so desires." George shook Ritchie's hand and went back to his office to file some paperwork.

"Shall we?" Adam led Ritchie out of the briefing room and to the infirmary.

Day 7 1400hrs Local Time Unknown

Lord Yu sat in his throne aboard his ship pondering the information given to him by his spy. 'So one of my spies informants has been captured' he quickly changed thoughts. 'No matter they have no idea what we are planning' an evil grin appeared on his ancient face.

"Open a channel to Lord Ba'al I must inform him of our progress…"

Day 7 1120hrs

Daniel found Amanda in the gym with her sword. She was in the middle of a Kata with her eyes closed. The rest of SG-10 were sitting on next to the wall watching her intently. Her movements were forced and hard. He felt her anger from the moment he walked in and as he approached it became more so.

She used the anger now to move faster. Her moves were wild and unfocused. She stopped her eyes still closed. "Just Leave Me Alone!' she yelled turning to face Daniel as he came within her range.

"I can't do that" He replied softly. He walked closer as she drew back her blade to strike.

"If you hate me so much Daniel why do you keep coming around me." She said anger still in her voice.

"Because" he watched her swing her blade at him and divert it at the last second so that it cut in to the floor at a forty five degree angle. The shock of the impact jarred her. He grabbed the blade gently and lifted it up and stepped closer still. The blade rested on his shoulder next to his neck where he placed it. "Because there is hope. Yet" his voice broke "Amanda, I'm sorry. I was wrong to judge you so harshly and turn my back on you. Can you forgive me?" the last was said in a whisper.

SG-10 wisely decided to quietly find somewhere else to be.

"I don't know Daniel you have taken me down this road before recently how do I know you will not bring me back to this dark place again?" she said through her tears.

"I don't know Amanda. You trusted me and needed me and I let you down. All I know is that I am hoping the pain we are feeling will stop. I was wrong and I see that now. There is nothing I can say to change the things I've done." Daniel wept with her.

"There is still hope," She said and they held each other tightly.

This time they linked totally there were not secrets no fears no oaths to uphold.

Day 7 1539hrs

Jack walked in to the infirmary to find Sam talking with a woman he had never seen before. He smiled to himself briefly thinking about the time they had shared the night before. He quickly put himself in check as she looked toward him.

"Hello Sir, I would like you to meet someone." Sam introduced them. "This is Ling Fong, I guess the best term would be Ritchie Ryan's Girlfriend." She smiled. " This is General Jack O'Niell My Commanding Officer." She didn't hide the fire that burned within her.

"Hello Ms. Fong. It is a pleasure to meet you." He turned slightly toward Sam catching the full force of her unhidden emotion. Every thing about her at that instant screamed 'woman on fire'. "Uhm Carter, Who is Ritchie Ryan?" his stutter snapped Sam out of it and she buried her emotions once more.

"Sorry sir he's an acquaintance of mine I met him briefly in Paris a couple of years ago on vacation." Sam replied.

Jack looked at ling trying to judge weather she saw Sam's laps.

"Don't worry I wont tell. I do know something about regulations. My brother was in the Marines." Ling smiled at them.

"So what's up?" Jack asked no one in particular.

"Well there was a disturbance in the briefing room and Ling Fainted." Sam said

"And Ling is here why?" Jack said "sorry not trying to talk about you but I need to know."

"Thor had an oops." Ling answered for Sam.

"Good ole Thor." Jack said with a huge grin. " Well I was just coming to see how you were since you didn't seem to be in your lab." He said to Sam.

"Doing fine sir, I was in my lab when all hell broke lose and I'm basically keeping Ling Company until General Hammond is done with Ritchie." Sam explained.

"Well then it was good to meet you Ling. If there is anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable please let us know." With that Jack gave Sam a last look and made his way out of the infirmary.

"What about t when he grows old on you?" Ling said with more than a little personal fear.

"Well as an immortal it is inevitable for us to lose the ones we love. You just have to learn to live in the now and make the memories good ones." Sam said honestly.

Ritchie and Adam entered the infirmary and immediately the nurses smelled blood literally.

"Relax Immortal coming through. Don't panic." Adam said indicating Ritchie.

Ritchie turned to Adam "Methos could you .."

"Like I said Rich its your pain" Adam smiled at him.

"Thanks I think." Ritchie said and then walked towards ling and Sam. "are you ok?" he said to Ling"

"I will be. And you?" Ling said evenly.

"I'm scared" He said truthfully his voice was wavering.

"Your immortal what could you possibly have to be scared about?"

"That I wont get to spend the time we have together, that I have hurt you, that you think I'm some monster, that…I wont get to tell you how much I have fallen in love with you Ling." Ritchie babbled and then the last was said with such conviction that the others in the room gasped.

The nurses were busily being unobtrusive but now paying full attention to the odd threesome in their domain.

"Ling I .." He began

"Shh." Ling reached out slowly and pulled him in to her with her hands on his face fingers wrapped behind his head. Their kiss was long and tender. When they pulled apart she hugged him to her. I made my mind up the moment you walked in the room. I love you too and you can't scare me away." Ling withdrew and looked him in the eye. I want to grow old with you Richard Ryan even if I am the only one doing so."

"One day at a time Ling, together." Ritchie said in a whisper.

Sam was openly crying with happiness for the couple before her.

"Unscheduled Off World Activation. Unscheduled Off World Activation!" Siler's voice came over the intercom.


	13. Section Thirteen

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Stargate Universe or those of the Highlander universe those belong to other entities whom I would beseech to look favorably on this humble work of mine. The concepts involved in these two separate television shows do not belong to me either. The story I have written however does. This story may not be posted on any pay site or in any way shape or form make any profit for anyone (I know I'm not making a thing from it)

Authors Note: Sorry this section took so long to write in my defense I offer that it is longer and more complex than some of the previous ones. If you want more background info about the sections involving Jonas then read my other story 'The Mighty Quinn'. I have included a set of Lyrics from a very good song I like in this section the Copywrite is listed below them. They are not mine I do not own them but as you will see they are a vital detail of my story universe esp regaurding the mindset of Jonas Quinn at the time of the building of the Mars One Base.

Review Response: I would like to thank all the people who reviewed the last section. Sorry for the cliff hanger but I felt it was a needed tension.

SG1-Fanfic … Thanks I like the idea of them finaly admitting what they were feeling Im just glad I could write it that well.

Quick-demon … I do have to admit you are right it was a bit crazy this one is not quite that crazy but still complex.

Cattibrie393 … well you get to find out whats up in this one. I do try to keep a steady pace in my writing otherwise I would simply get caught up in everything else and it would be six months before I got to writing a new section.

hdrexel … Wow. I am truly hummbled that you have spent an entire day (or close to) with my simple writings. I thank you for your high praise of my work.

Stargate Secrets

Section Thirteen

Date: 18 months prior to Day 1 Planet Langara

"Director Quinn?" a young female technician opened his office door and stuck her head in.

"Come in Kara" Jonas said absently as he was busy reading over the morning's reports.

"Sir we have a ship on radar entering the solar system. So far its unidentified" she reported.

"Notify the Prime Ministers" Jonas watched her leave his office before he opened the bottom left drawer of his desk and pulled out a medium sized rectangular box with a phone receiver attached. 'Please let it be Prometheus and not an attack' he thought fervently as he picked up the receiver and flipped a switch on the unit he had set before him. "Jonas Quinn calling Prometheus do you copy Prometheus?" he said.

Moments passed and he tried again. "Jonas Quinn to Prometheus come in over" he was beginning to get nervous. He knew that at this point he should start a call to readiness but he waited a few seconds more and hoped he was not being foolish.

"Jonas Quinn This is the Prometheus class vessel Bellerophon we are entering into orbit at this time we request a meeting with you and your government." Came the captain's voice.

"Bellerophon please Identify your self as per our code." Jonas prompted

"Affirmative Mr. Quinn it appears the only way to win is not to play" came the proper reply.

"You are cleared for orbit Bellerophon I will make the needed arrangements please stand by." Jonas placed the receiver on its cradle. He was thinking back to the movie that had caught his attention so long ago on earth 'war games' and how relevant it was for his home world since they had tested the Naquadria bomb. He picked up the Kelownan version of the Telephone referred to as a communication port located next to his desk clock and began to speak. "Yes sir they are friendly and wish a meeting."

Time: 2hrs later

"Welcome aboard the Bellerophon Prime Ministers and Director Jonas. I'm Captain Anna Blake." She said before she led them down the corridor to a small briefing room.

"Thank you Captain I'm sure I speak for everyone here when I Say we are glad you stopped by." Jonas said smiling. The unspoken 'and not someone else' was communicated by inflection. "Did any of SG-1 happen to come along with you?" he asked.

"Unfortunately not sir. In fact I would ask you to keep what we are about to discuss secret even among yourselves. Should anyone from the SGC contact you keep it from them as well this is a absolute top secret matter only the commander of the earth defense forces General Hammond and this ship know of this meeting. In addition only the other ships know some of the information I am about to tell you." She motioned for them to take a seat. "Would anyone care for some refreshments?" she indicated the tray of finger foods and the small bar of soda's and Juices at one wall. Receiving a negative response from all she continued. "Very well, I've come here to propose an alliance." She looked around the room and watched the faces go through a gambit of expressions, tightly guarded ones at that. "I realize we have been down this road in the past on both sides and things have not gone well, however I also feel as does the joint allied defense of Earth, that we have not damaged our relationship beyond repair." Her voice was very controlled her emotions hidden.

"Why do you wish this alliance now? In the past you have repeatedly informed us that our planets governments were to petty and at each others throats." First Minister Thomas Garin of Kelowna said.

"As blunt as My Kelownan counterpart is I have to agree with his sentiment. Why now? The Teranian minister jumped in quickly.

"On several occasions with your joint permission I believe, Mr. Quinn has contacted his friends at the SGC to keep in touch as he promised." She paused for effect "He has never divulged any of your classified or secret information he has however kept us appraised of your three governments continuing advancements in diplomacy and cooperation." Captain Blake informed them. "We of Earth's United Defense feel that the time has come when we could be mutually beneficial to each other without either taking advantage. Also we feel that your current situation would ensure that all advancements shared with you from Earth would at this time be shared equally and fairly." She waited for their reactions.

"As Much as I believe it is you who is just now becoming ready to share what we would give you I find that irrelevant. What I do find relevant is what you propose to offer and what you wish to receive as a starting point in our proposed alliance" Minister Cidia Malon from the Andari Federation said

"Well one thing we were hoping to Acquire is." Jonas Cut her off. He had been concentrating on her for quite some time she noted.

"They want me, isn't that true Captain?" He concluded. Jonas looked like he didn't know whether to be happy or depressed.

"What? Where do you come up with that Mr. Quinn?" the Kelownan minister asked

"That's irrelevant, is it true?" Regia asked cutting off Thomas and turning her eyes back to the Captain.

"Well Mr. Quinn they told me your were good. I am very impressed." Anna said to Jonas. "Yes that is one thing. Please allow me to inform you as to why." 'Now I know how General O'Niell feels after dealing with these people.' She thought

"You want us to give you our most knowledgeable man in the field of galactic information?" the minister form Terania asked none to pleased and his tone reflected it.

"Do I have any say in this?" Jonas asked all present. He looked as if he would rather be somewhere else at the moment.

"Both Yes and No Mr. Quinn. As a citizen of Kelowna yes you are free to leave at any time provided you oaths are upheld. As a citizen of our world however No I do not believe that to be the wisest allowance on our part. We need you where you are. Your people need you." The minister form Kelowna tried to be diplomatic as he could.

"Please everyone let me tell you what you would get in return and also Mr. Quinn what you would be doing for us should you choose and be able to come." Captain Blake interjected as quickly and smoothly as she could. 'This could all go to hell any second' she thought.

"I believe that is only fair, let us hear what they offer." Minister Gersin Homet of Terania implored his colleges.

Anna waited for them to agree and continued. "For the services of Mr. Quinn as not only a member of the Earth defense force but also primarily as the Liaison between Langara and Earth the united defense force of earth would like to offer to you the following, 2 Prometheus class vessels, crewed by us until such time as your people are trained in their use at which point they are yours no questions asked, and the plans for the Prometheus class ship."

"But we don't have the technical knowledge to achieve much of what you have" the minister form the Andari Federation interjected pointedly.

"I am not done yet." Anna saw her nod splaying her hands in a defensive 'sorry' posture that seemed to be if not universal at least galactic in its use. "Further more Earth would like to send to Langara on a exchange bases two teams of scientist. We would also like to send a mixed team of experts in the fields of Earth history, Cultures, Religions, and other informative and teaching capacities. Our scientist would be as I said in two teams one team to bring you up to date where we are ahead of you and one to be brought up to date where we are behind." She paused "we would also like to exchange resources and samples. I Believe you do not have many of the heavier elements that we poses on our world and we do not have many you poses here also our building materials differ greatly from yours. In this area I believe we are more advanced but you have your own different techniques to make your materials work. I believe it would be beneficial for all if we attempt to combine these separate processes."

"You are Serious?" the Kelownan minister said shocked.

"Very Mr. prime minister. We want you as an ally and in light of our past attitudes and mistakes we would like to show our good faith by being totally open with you, as we would hope you are with us. We understand that this is a slow process and will take time to build trust."

"Exactly my point in this" the minister from the Andari Federation said "so far you have talked a good talk can you give us anything to show us you are truly meaning what you say?"

"Yes I believe I can if you will come with me I think we need a break." Captain Blake led them through the ship to an observation room near the hull. She waited for them to start looking intently out at the stars and then tapped her communications piece on her ear. "This is Captain Blake of the Bellerophon to package please come in."

"Captain Blake this is Package we copy permission to decloak?" came an eager male voice.

"Prime Ministers of Langara I would like to introduce to you your first Prometheus class Vessel yours to keep no matter what you decide. We would not want our brothers and sisters left defenseless hostile forces no matter if we allied or not. I give you hopefully the first of many, the ULV Joint Venture" as she finished the space field before them shimmered and suddenly a huge Prometheus class vessel bearing the Markings ULV JOINT VENTURE F303-001 in large clear Kelownan Font proudly displayed across her hull.

The Silence in the room was broken only by the joint intake of breath. The Langarans watched the battle ready warship maneuver about to give them a show.

Anna Blake surreptitiously watched the faces of the others in the room. She saw them stare with unhidden wonder and amazement at the ship before them. She noticed something deeper begin to form in the eyes of the three ruling ministers. She saw them slowly start to smile.

"And you are just going to give this ship to us?" the Kelownan ambassador said with an arched eyebrow.

"Captain Blake to Joint Venture please Identify yourself. To whom do you belong?"

"Captain Blake this is Joint Venture of Langara, our present crew is in the service of the Earth Defense Force however this ship and all else she contains is the property of the Langaran People."

"Thank you Joint Venture Blake out." She turned to look steadily at he Ministers assembled. "As you can see we are quite serious in our intent to win you over as an ally."

"You mentioned telling us why you wanted me?" Jonas inquired

"As you are aware our governments are keeping secret from our people the existence of our Stargate and anything involved with it. This is mainly due to our sociopolitical structure and our religious diversity. We have learned from experience what information that goes against a religions beliefs can do to our world." She paused and noted that Jonas nodded knowingly "We would like to ask you to help us first complete our preliminary Earth Defenses by setting up and taking command of our planned base on Mars the fourth planet of our solar system. In doing so we hope to start making the public aware in small groups of the Stargate program and our war with the Gould." Anna looked over those assembled with her.

"Why Mr. Quinn and not someone else?" the Kelownan Minister asked

"We Trust Mr. Quinn's Judgment, We Trust his ethics, and we know he will do the right thing no matter what. This coupled with the fact that he will be the liaison between Earth and Kelowna makes him the perfect choice for this position. Mars being semi neutral territory to some extent makes it even more perfect at a meeting ground for our peoples." Captain Baker could see that they needed time to digest all the new information so she led them back to the briefing room.

"I believe we will need some time to convey all this information to our governing bodies." The Prime Minister of the Andari Federation stated.

"I agree"

"Yes think that would be best." Came the replies of the other two ministers.

"I would like to take a closer look at the Joint Venture if I may" Jonas said with a smile.

"That is up to the governments of Langara as it is their ship" Captain Blake told Jonas returning his smile.

"Does anyone have a problem with that?" asked Minister Malon from the Andari Federation. "Very well then that seems to be a good idea" she finished giving Jonas Permission.

"We will remain in Orbit until you have made your decision. Either way once your people are familiar with the workings of the Joint Venture we ask that you would please use her to transport her present crew back to earth." Anna said seriously

"Very well I believe we will have an answer for you soon" Minister Garin of Kelowna informed her.

"Then before you go I would like to make a toast." Anna said as she signaled an airman at the door who brought in a tray with glasses of already poured champagne. She waited until everyone had taken a glass and began her toast "To our brothers and sisters across the galaxy."

"To our brothers and sisters across the galaxy" they all replied and drank placing their in the capable hands of the airman that had served them.

With that the three prime ministers were escorted to the air lock and boarded a transport vessel.

Day 7 1550 hrs

"Unscheduled Off world Activation!…" Siler's voice blared over the intercom.

"Stay right here I will be back soon." Sam said as she quickly made her way out of the infirmary leaving a confused Ling and Ritchie behind. 'Great what now' she thought as she sprinted towards the gate room.

"Colonel Carter, to the briefing room" 'Siler is doing double time today' she thought. She sifted her weight and changed her direction slightly so as to hit the stairs without losing speed. Once up the stairs she literally ran in to Jacob.

"Whoa! Hiya Kid." Jacob smiled at her "have some respect for the elderly" he said off hand like

Sam just gave him a deadpan look that said all she needed to. "Jacob what are you doing here?" she asked finding her breath.

"Waiting for you." He managed to get out before his head dipped and Selmak spoke up. "Colonel Carter I must apologize for Jacob's wise ass attitude. We are here on a matter of utmost importance." More than one eyebrow rose at Selmak's use of the vernacular.

"I would like to get to that important matter immediately if you will take a seat Colonel." General Hammond said in his no nonsense way.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." Sam said as she made her way to an empty seat next to Jack. She watched as Jacob took a seat opposite her and traded controls with Selmak again.

"Sorry George, Sam, this is important." Jacob turned to face George "we have a new time table for you. You have two weeks."

"Are you sure?" General Hammond said in disbelief

"Sorry George I wish I had better news but all of our intelligence leads us to believe that Ba'al and Yu will strike with Chronos in two weeks. We are going to do everything we can to disrupt their plans but we can t risk endangering our people." Jacob was not any happier about the situation than General Hammond and it showed.

"Is that all?" the General asked. Sam was running through the possibilities already. They didn't look good.

"No, I would like to spend some time with my daughter if that's ok?" Jacob asked.

"That should be fine." General Hammond looked at her and she gave a slight smile in thanks. "Ok double up on your tasks and we meet tomorrow at 0500 for briefing. Dismissed"

Sam got to her feet and led Jacob through the corridors to the infirmary.

Date: 17 months 30.5 days prior to Day 1

"Well Mr. Quinn it seems you will be our guest for the journey to earth." Captain Blake smiled at him as he followed her to his temporary quarters. "I am glad that your Governments have decided to become our allies."

"As am I. Oh that reminds me they are sending up several loads of cargo via a captured Alkesh cargo ship it should arrive shortly." Jonas said as they stood before the door he was holding a green duffel bag and two suit cases one in each hand the duffel over his shoulder.

"Oh? What are they sending?" Anna hadn't expected them to be bringing anything but Mr. Quinn back this trip.

" Other than a ton of data chips. Not much just some raw materials for getting started on mars new base. Oh and some Naquada and Naquadria." He deadpanned then smiled his best boyish toothy grin. (A/N: Langaran Data Chips are much like Microphish slides but with remarkably more data)

"Wow. I'm impressed, I thought you were out of Naquadria?" Anna said lifting an eyebrow. He looked so cute standing there shifting his weight from foot to foot as he waited for her to open the door.

"Actually I think it is you who impressed them with your generosity." Jonas waved his hand arbitrarily gesturing to the new ship. "We managed to find another small pocket of it and since it hasn't' done us much good in the past we thought you might use it." he finished as the suitcase in that hand crashing in to the door effectively opening it. "Actually I insisted on them sending me with enough materials to get a head start on the base."

"Well Mr. Quinn we already have several hundred ton's of materials on the site. We have been bringing them up slowly with each launch of a Prometheus class vessel." Anna said as she watched him stow his bags on his bunk and step out to follow her further. "The construction on the core of the base is structurally complete at this time."

"Well I am thinking that since this base will symbolize the beginnings of an alliance it should contain materials from Kelowna as well." He smiled at her and then followed her down the corridors of the ship. She could feel his eyes on her as they walked. "So how long will it take us to reach Earth?" he asked suddenly getting caught staring at her well rounded backside when she turned to face him.

"Well provided we don't get behind on anything about 4 days" she smiled knowingly at him. He wasn't the only one checking someone out. She was just better at not being so noticeable.

"So captain is there any time on this voyage when you won't be working?" he asked her, his eyebrow lifted slightly.

"Technically no, but I think I can find a bit of time here and there to show you around." She accepted his advance.

"So how about when your shift ends then?" he stepped a little closer.

"Sure that sounds good to me about 4 hours roughly. Provided we don't run in to unfriendly's" she forcefully took back control of her facial muscles which were giving away her extreme attraction to him. 'God I have got to pull myself together, sure he's a charming good looking hunk but you're a captain of a space ship responsible for your crew. Get it together girl.' She admonished herself.

"I will see you then. Right now though I would like to help with the cargo if that's possible." Jonas offered. She pointed him in the direction of the cargo bay and grabbed an airman's attention to escort him there then she quickly headed for the bridge.

Once the cargo from Langara was in the hold they set a course for Sol system and barring unforeseen delays they would arrive safely in four days.

Day 7 1745hrs

Duncan MacLeod walked the corridors of the SGC with a heavy heart. Joe had come to see him while he was in the holding cell and shoved his hypocritical self righteous actions right back in his face. Joe had pointed out none to kindly that were it another immortal that had done what he had the Duncan MacLeod Joe knew would have taken his head. That hit him hard when he finally stopped to hear what Joe was saying to him so as soon as he was released he headed straight for his former students quarters to face the music.

Duncan knocked at the door to Ritchie's quarters.

"Just a moment." Came Lings voice from the other side" 'Bloody Hell' Duncan considered leaving but for some unknown reason to even him he stayed and watched as Ling opened the door. Her expression went from congenial to ice in .002 seconds "Mr. MacLeod." She stated.

"Do you know where I can find Ritchie?" he asked hoping he didn't sound threatening.

"Yes, I do." She said her answer short and to the point.

"I just want to talk to him."

"First you need to talk to me." Ling said surprising him.

"Ok. May I come in?"

"No Mr. MacLeod you may not. What needs to be said can be said here." He nodded. "I would like you to know I was totally upfront with Ritchie regarding your interest in me. I was indeed aware of your interest. So there is no doubt I want you to know that." Lings voice softened slightly. "I admit I find you attractive and witty Duncan, and I could easily fall in love for you but for one thing."

"And that is?" Duncan asked hopefully

"You mourn your life Duncan you don't live it." ling looked him in the eye "you carry on your shoulders the rock of Gibraltar and trust no one to aid you in your burdens." Her voice was laced with sadness for him.

"And what Ritchie doesn't? Is that it?"

"No that's not it he is willing to share the load to take comfort in me and let me bear some of those burdens he carries." Ling paused. " He is also willing to shoulder mine for a bit and allow me to find solace in him. That Duncan is why I love him. I choose him and want to be with him." Lings voice was turning hard again. "It is my choice Duncan MacLeod not yours who I am with."

"Ling.." she cut him off

"And I will give you a piece of advice. Next time you have feelings for someone tell them instead of drunkenly shouting it to a bunch of people in a bar for a week."

With that she closed the door leaving him standing there speechless.

Day 7 1700hrs

Joe was just coming back to his new office after speaking with MacLeod. It wasn't a pleasant thing he had to do but it was the right thing. Mac would thank him for his efforts later when he calmed down. He was just sitting down when his eyes caught sight of the telephone on his desk.

"Shit" he said to no one. 'I have got to call Erick and check in, he must be about to go nuts by now.' Joe scolded himself for his forgetfulness. He picked up the phone and had the base operator connect him to an outside line.

_Ring, Ring,_ "Joe's Bar, This is Erick what can I do for you?"

"Erick?"

"Joe? Where are you?" Erick was definitely worried.

"I'm fine Erick. How are things at the bar?" Joe could hear the music and people in the background.

"The bar is fine as always Joe. I was getting worried about you. Ritchie was looking for you earlier this week."

"I know we met up in Colorado. Listen Erick I need you to take over the bar for a short while. I will be out of town." Joe didn't like having to do this to Erick.

"Sure Joe you know me I really don't have anything better to do, How about a raise?" Erick was his usually chipper self.

"It will only be for a couple of months." Joe started.

"MONTHS?" Erick repeated much louder than Joe had said it. "Joe what is going on?"

"You really really don't want to know Erick and I can't say. Just trust me, I need to do this." Joe said trying to calm him down. "Look when I get back we will work out a raise for you hell I will even make it retroactive."

"Ok Joe you've just never been gone that long before, Oh you got an important looking letter from some creepy guy yesterday. He said his name was Burnstein he said it was urgent." Erick got distracted. "Yeah sure hold on.. Joe it's getting busy call me back later ok?"

"Ok Erick and thanks." Joe hung up. His hand shook when he withdrew it from the receiver. Joe sat there for a moment and picked up the phone again. 'Might as well get this over with.' Joe decided and dialed the phone.

"Hello," came a heavily french accented voice.

"This is Joe Dawson I need to speak with Burnstein."

"Mr. Burnstein is not in at the moment, However he did leave a message for you Mr. Dawson. You are to report to the Watcher Tribunal Immediately."

"Did He say why?" Joe wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"No, but he did say to tell you that there is no where on earth you will be able to hide if you should choose not to appear before the tribunal." There was almost a menacing smile to the voice Joe noted.

"Very well, Tell Mr. Burnstein that I will make all haste to appear before the tribunal." Joe hung up by slamming down the phone. He wasn't really angry just annoyed. Picking up the phone again he listened for a dial tone and then punched in a four digit extension.

"Hammond,"

"George, its Joe. I've been ordered to appear immediately before the watcher council in Paris." 'This should go well' he thought sarcastically.

"What?" Joe could hear something fall in the background. "Damn it. Joe please tell me your kidding."

"I wish I was."

"You know I can't let you go at the moment."

"I'm afraid I may have to order you to George and that will put us both in awkward positions. If worse comes to worse do we have a solution?" Joe was speaking a prayer to his college and he knew George knew it.

"If necessary we can make you disappear Joe. I hope its not though." More rattling ensued before he heard George continue. "Ok, but I am sending you with protection."

"George"

"No Buts Joe."

"Alright, and thanks"

Both men hung up and prayed the shit wasn't hitting the fan this time.

Day 7 1630

Jacob walked beside Sam as they made their way down the corridors to the infirmary.

'_This whole situation stinks Sel'_

_'We have been over this before and there are still options'_

_'None that she will accept and we both know that.'_

"Jacob?" Sam said to break the silence

"Sorry we were talking." Jacob informed her

"Oh? What about?"

"You actually. We want you off earth if it looks like you cant hold out against the attack." He said

"You know I can't do that. I will not abandon my friends."

"We know." _But we had to ask. _They rounded the corner and stepped in to the infirmary just as ling was being released.

"Jacob I would like you to meet Ritchie Ryan and Ling Fong." Sam stepped further in to the room. "Ritchie, This is my… hmm. Now that does pose a problem."

"What?" Jacob asked

"Ling doesn't have full security clearance. Wait here just a sec." Sam walked over to the wall mounted phone and had a quick conversation. When she came back she started the introductions over. "Ritchie, Ling I would like you to meet My Son, Father Jacob and Selmak"

"That is quite a combination how is that possible and who is Selmak" Ling pointed out.

"I raised Jacob as a child and when he became old enough that my appearance would make me his daughter we forged some paperwork and he became my father." Sam said as Jacobs head bowed slightly

"I am Selmak. I am most pleased to meet friends of Samantha Carter."

"Whoa!" Ritchie jumped slightly "there are two people in there?" he looked at Jacob/Selmak more closely. "Are you a Goa'uld?" he asked

"We are of the same race but we are not Goa'uld." Selmak Dipped Jacobs head.

"The important difference is that the Tok'ra do not take host' by force it is a truly symbiotic relationship." Jacob added. He could see Ritchie was still slightly wary.

"Well Lass you are free to go to your quarters now" Doctor MacDonald said as he walked over to where the small group had gathered. "Your Next Jacob/Selmak" he paused slightly between the names.

After promising to get together when they could the two couples went their separate ways Sam and Jacob to a different station in the infirmary and Ritchie and Ling to his quarters. As soon as they got there Adam caught up with them and drug Ritchie off on official business leaving ling to rest until he got back.

Date 1 year prior to Day 1

For six months give or take a few days he had worked towards this day. The cost was paid in the most precious of human currency, the lives of those who gave all to see a dream come true. Now they were here waiting silently as the Aries lowered in to the Candor Chasma at its westernmost wall right across from Ceti Mensa and began the docking process.

Aboard her were the new builders, the makers, technicians, crews, pilots, the artist', and for many the families they brought with them. These would be the citizens of Mars Base One for some time to come. They had given up almost everything to come there. Many would never return to the blue white jewel that hung in the far distance at night.

Jonas heard the docking seal activate. He took one last look around him. His command staff stood at attention. The technicians worked solemnly and without chatter. The cavernous room around him spanned six stories high with a floor of nearly a quarter mile square. The glass of the viewing ports that were placed every few metes measured ten meters to a side and were three feet thick glass polymer composite. There were three main docking ports here in what was now known as the Grand Promenade. Carved almost a foot deep in to the six story wall directly opposite the main docking port were words to attest to mankind's ability. Those words would boldly assure every single person who entered that they could accomplish anything and remind them of how far they had come to be where they stood. He didn't need to read them for he knew them by heart.

The lock opened. They came out slowly at first, testing reality. Each and every one caught sight of the huge carving ahead of them and stopped slack jawed if only for a second. They gathered in the large amphitheater type space that the guide ropes let them in to. When all one thousand souls were standing before the podium Jonas Quinn began so speak.

"Welcome, I am Director Jonas Quinn." He watched them as their attention shifted from the stone words to his. "I see you have noticed our credo, take a good look Ladies and Gentlemen." He waited a few moments. They read the words that hung before them…

_Where the air is barely real on our feathertips of steel  
Spreading wings of wind and fire in another kind of flight  
The earth that bred and bore us like a jewel hangs before us  
As we challenge more than fifty million miles of sunlit night._

_There are wings of flesh and feather, there are wings of bone and leather  
There are wings of painted paper pinned to polished wooden spars  
But wings of force and fire never falter, never tire  
And the wings of human knowledge span the void between the stars._

_For Mars is rising high; our closest cousin in the sky  
Where for half a billion years the restless wind has walked alone.  
Where mountains rise entire past a climber's mad desire  
And the canyons fracture farther than our world has ever known._

_There are wings of flesh and feather, there are wings of bone and leather  
There are wings of painted paper pinned to polished wooden spars  
But wings of force and fire never falter, never tire  
And the wings of human knowledge span the void between the stars._

_Only drifts are growing where the endless wind is blowing  
Hid like gold beneath the gravel, how much ice may yet be found,  
Where water that once ran it carved its name into the planet  
And the banks of fossil rivers braid across the rusted ground?_

_There are wings of flesh and feather, there are wings of bone and leather  
There are wings of painted paper pinned to polished wooden spars  
But wings of force and fire never falter, never tire  
And the wings of human knowledge span the void between the stars._

_When we take its measure, won't the bulk of all our treasure  
Be the tools we build to get there, long before the ship arrives?  
If the old Apollo marks the patterns we will follow  
We will change the face of commerce and the structures of our lives._

_There are wings of flesh and feather, there are wings of bone and leather  
There are wings of painted paper pinned to polished wooden spars  
But wings of force and fire never falter, never tire  
And the wings of human knowledge span the void between the stars._

Wings of Human Knowledge

Lyrics and melody © 2000 by Catherine Faber  
Arrangement © 2000 by Arlene "Callie" Hills

"The Wings of Human Knowledge Have Spanned the Void Between the Stars, You are the proof. Each one of you knows the dangers you face and the rewards to be gained by your coming here. Let no one think this will be easy. Let no one think it will be completely safe. We." Jonas waved his arm to circle the room behind and to the sides of him. " Have built this." He indicated the base around him. " And you will do so much more as to make our work look small. Some of you are replacement crewmembers for the EDF, some of you are Technicians for the base and some are artist. Many of you are Family to those I just mentioned. No matter what your part be it builder, pilot, crew, tech, artist, or family. You have your place here and you are needed. I would like to lay a charge upon a few of you now. To the Builder I say make for us space to Do in." he emphasized the word Do. "To the Pilot and the Crew keep us from harm. To the Artist I lay charge on you to do the very important work of making this place pleasing to the eye, ear, and soul." Again Jonas gestured to all around him. "And To those whom I mention last who are the farthest from least Family Make for your loved ones, your children, and all the rest a HOME."

Jonas saw the determination in them. They would do just as he asked. Not because he asked it but because that is what they wished to do with all their hearts. It was what they had come to do. " There will be a feast tonight and a party here at the south end of the Promenade and all are invited. Now if you will please follow the guide with your preasigned number on the card they hold we will get you settled in and you can take a look around. I would like to caution you however that this is a military supply and mining base there are restricted areas please respect them. You will not be able to wander in to them as they are all guarded." Jonas saw a million questions on their faces. Especially the faces of the family members, which seemed to be distinguishable due to their wholesome and diverse looks. "I promise you that all your questions will be answered in due time, if you will find your numbers now. Thank you." He watched as over the next 15 moments those assembled were divided in to separate groups and lead off to be processed in to the base.

'Well that's one only 4 more to go' he thought. He turned to the COM tech nearest to him. "Give me a rundown how is everything?" he asked once he had her attention.

"Baggage is done and in the quarters, Personal cargo is almost done and in main storage, Aries is reporting restocked and ready to lift once we unload the heavy cargo bays." She paused listening to her earpiece "Sir, code 35 in section 2 group. Security is on the way and requesting instructions."

"They are to assess the situation and follow the code 35 solution list as needed. If it is a problem not covered then have them give me a call." He instructed. 'Well that had to happen sooner or later, I was hoping for later.' Domestic disturbances were among the worst types his personnel could have. In this area he took no chances and judgment was swift.

"Sir they are heading this way, Aries reports her holds empty and she's ready for a second run." The Comm. Tech said.

Jonas watched the tunnel that lead to section two and was soon watching two very upset people bound at the wrist being escorted by two of his internal security force. "Names?" Jonas asked as they drew close enough to stand before him.

"Mike and Jane Wilkerson" came the answer form the BSO on the left of him.

"What appears to be the problem?"

"Sir they began to argue with one another over every little thing they could find as soon as they were shown their quarters. Counselor Smith thought it may come to blows if it wasn't stopped." Came the answer from the other BSO

"Very well I see the appropriate actions have been taken, you may return to your duties." Jonas turned back to the comm. tech.

"hey! Where are you going take this thing off!" Mr. Wilkerson demanded. When he got no response he yelled louder. "hey!"

"Stop that right this instant!" Jonas admonished 'ok you get treated like you are acting' he decided. "Mike was it?" the man nodded "can you divide 5,000 by 15 for me please?" Mike opened his mouth to protest. "Just humor me for a moment." Jonas cut him off.

"333 and a third" came the confused reply.

"Thank you bear in mind that is the number of new personnel that my counselors have for a case load. That's each not total. Therefore they don't need any more difficulties than they have already." Jonas said eyeing the couple seriously. "What you will be going through for the next 10 hours is referred to in your Base Handbook, which you should have read already, as Administrative Discipline and it is applied to any situation that causes or could cause a catastrophic impairment to the running of this base." Jonas gave the woman a steely look when she began to open her mouth. "Don't." he admonished when that didn't faze her. "In dealing with such a unique situation and I might add a fresh opportunity to create a system by which a society is protected, we had to come up with a way to head off some of the major problems such as domestic violence, sexual abuse, and various other internal disruptive events. In your case I believe the Native Americans of the North American continent had the proper solution. You will remain bound by the wrist for the next 10 hours, fight further you will be bound for 10 more, should you become violent towards each other you will be charged with a crime and sentenced appropriately by a tribunal consisting of a Martian certified judge, myself, and one peer of random selection." They were much more upset but also much more restrained now. "The objective of this treatment as I am sure you will learn is to get along with each other. If you cant then you will have to find a way to work with someone you cant get along with until such time as you are free to separate." Jonas turned back to the tech again.

"Please finish your report miss Dolen." Jonas said as he felt more than watched the couple slowly walk away towards their quarters in a strained silence. It was going to be a very long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: BSO stands for Base Security Officer

EDF stands for Earth Defence Fleet

Thoughts are depicted in italics

Italics is also used to depict symbiotic speech

The reader will have to use context to determine which is which.


End file.
